Furia Ciega
by Lolichan36
Summary: Un vistazo al pasado de Sesshoumaru, como llegó Rin a sus brazos y una nueva pista sobre la identidad de Katana. El asalto al hospital parece tener una posible victima: Inu No Taisho ¿Logrará Inuyasha salvar a su padre? Capítulo 26.Lamento la demora u.u!
1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Inuyasha salió del edificio y antes de bajar la escalera encendió un cigarrillo. La noche era fría y era lo más práctico para entrar en calor. Se arregló el abrigo y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento de la jefatura de policía. Al momento de llegar a su auto, unas estrellas ninjas se impactaron en la portezuela, obligándolo a darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su agresor.

Un ninja empezó a agredirlo cuerpo a cuerpo "¡Qué raro, generalmente atacan a distancia!" pensó el detective. Siendo hijo del ex-comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales, era todo un experto en artes marciales. Se defendió con habilidad, demostrando que el entrenamiento al que lo sometió su padre desde su más tierna edad, lo había convertido en un digno sucesor de la Dinastía Taisho.

Pero su atacante más bien daba pena. Aunque fuerte no era diestro. A decir verdad solo le bastaron tres patadas para dejar fuera de combate al ninja, al que miraba sorprendidísimo.

Esa tarde su compañero Miroku le había informado que tuviera cuidado, pues el jefe yakuza al que desde hacía 3 años trataba de atrapar, había contratado al peligroso clan Hojo, exclusivamente para asesinarlo. Ante tal honor, Inuyasha no había podido sentirse menos que halagado. Pero al ver la destreza de su atacante en ese momento dudó si en realidad ése sería su asesino, pues era muy conocida la letalidad y eficacia del clan ninja. Y en honor a la verdad, ese guerrero daba vergüenza.

Sabiendo que lo deshonraría, le arrancó la máscara, ante la sorpresa del joven que lo miraba asustado. Era un hombre joven, no mayor de 20, de cabellos castaños y piel clara. Su gesto de asombro contrastaba con el de Inuyasha, quien al verlo le dio repugnancia "¿Y este imbécil es mi asesino? ¿Con quién creen que han estado tratando…con Mr. Bean?" Entonces se preocupó "¿Pensarán acaso que soy un estúpido fácil de asesinar…Y por eso me mandaron a éste tarado?" Miró al joven, quien ya se había puesto de rodillas y en posición para quebrarse él mismo la tráquea, algo así como un suicidio, por la deshonra de haber sido descubierto por su "victima" que no pudo asesinar.

Colocó una mano en su mandíbula y la otra sobre la coronilla, con tanta torpeza que solo tronó levemente las vertebras cervicales, haciéndolo gritar como niña, provocando la risa de Inuyasha "¡Es un estúpido!" pensó divertido. Pero su risa se congeló al notar que los ojos del joven se desorbitaban… ¡Una flecha salida de Dios sabe dónde le había atravesado la garganta!

En ese momento levantó al hombre y lo llevó al hospital más cercano. Se identificó como el agente especial Inuyasha Taisho, encargado de la vigilancia del barrio japonés, y llevando al joven herido como su agresor en el estacionamiento de la jefatura de policía. En el hospital se reunió con él Miroku, su compañero de escritorio. Aunque excelente con las armas, prefería hacer el trabajo de investigación para ayudar a su amigo y compañero a ser como él, blanco de amenazas de parte de la mafia japonesa.

- Es Akitoki Hojo, el último de la dinastía. Con él muerto dejaran de llamarse clan Hojo.- Dijo Miroku:- ¿Estás bien? No pareces herido…

- Creí que el clan Hojo eran asesinos perfectos y letales. Ese sujeto era una verdadera vergüenza para su clan. Ni siquiera me hizo un rasguño. Lo vencí en tres patadas.- Le respondió contrariado.

- ¡Ahhhh! Eso es porque no te mandaron al número uno: El ninja conocido como Katana… Tal vez no les pareciste tan peligroso…

- Pues si fuera por eso no debieron haberlo matado. El pobre hizo lo que pudo, pero la verdad era muy torpe.- Dijo Inuyasha.

- Tú como siempre andas de presumido. Si sigues así realmente te mandarán a ese asesino y ni Dios padre te salvará. Será tu fin, Inuyasha… morirás en brazos de la Katana… -Dijo Miroku, tratando de burlarse.

- Ya te dije que la única forma en que moriré será haciéndole el amor a mi mujer. Viéndome morir en los ojos de mi mujer amada me daré por bien servido.- Le respondió.

- ¡Mmm! Pues entonces ya se fregaron los yakuza, con eso de que ni mujer tienes no tienen ni para cuando matarte… a menos… que ellos te la proporcionen.- Le dijo, sugestivo:- Hay mujeres realmente bellas entre los yakuza… ¿Porqué no les pides un catálogo para que elijas en que brazos deseas morir amigo?

- Tú no cambias ¿Verdad? Solo piensas en mujeres…

- No amigo, no sólo en mujeres. Nuestro trabajo es tan peligroso que no dudo en preguntarle a cuanta mujer bella se me pasa enfrente si desea tener un hijo conmigo. No querrás que desaparezca el clan Moushin como el clan Hojo.- Le contestó bromeando.

- Hablando de eso… haz los arreglos para que sus familiares reclamen el cuerpo sin problemas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos…

- ¿Lo menos? Si querías ayudarlo te hubieras dejado matar… - Miroku seguía divirtiéndose mientras se alejaba hacia la administración del hospital. Desde lejos se despidió moviendo la mano, mientras con la otra firmaba algunos documentos.

Inuyasha abandonó el hospital ante la mirada de las enfermeras que se encontraban a su paso. Era un hombre muy apuesto, de rasgos varoniles, piel blanca, bellos ojos color miel dorada y un esplendoroso cabello plateado. Rasgos únicos en la genética de la familia Taisho. Vestía sobriamente, debido a su trabajo de campo no usaba trajes finos, prefería vestir casual y de acuerdo a la ocasión. También debía estar cómodo y holgado para ocultar sus armas bajo el abrigo.

Esta vez tuvo que rodear el pequeño parque frente al hospital para llegar a su auto, un mustang negro. Cuando de pronto, una leve brisa lo estremeció "Alguien me está vigilando" pensó. Sacó su arma y dejó que el instinto lo guiara. Al momento de apuntar hacia unos arbustos, una estrella ninja lo desarmó, al herirle su mano y tirando su pistola al suelo. Al reaccionar se encontró con unas piernas que sin piedad empezaron a golpearlo en el rostro y el abdomen.

El asesino frente a él no le dio tiempo ni de respirar "¡Este SI es mi asesino!" Empezó a emocionarse "¡Ahora sí pelearé a muerte por mi vida!" La idea lo emocionaba. Desde niño su padre lo había entrenado a él y a su hermano, convirtiéndolos en maquinas asesinas. Pero con la desventaja que no había con quien demostrarlo. Esta era la oportunidad que había esperado toda su vida. Contraatacó, pero su agresor no era manco ni cojo. Hubieron momentos en los que creyó que lo había vencido, entonces su agresor le devolvía los golpes con más fuerza, no parecía cansarse… no parecía humano.

Luego de varios minutos parecía haberlo hartado y finalmente el ninja sacó de entre sus ropas unas armas filosas, como cuchillas, que ajustó en sus manos, dándole la apariencia de garras largas. Inuyasha se sonrió "¿También vendrán Tormenta y Cíclope?". Pero su agresor no sonreía, o al menos no se notaba pues estaba completamente cubierto del rostro, cosa que le llamó la atención a Inuyasha, pues sabía que los ninjas mínimo una abertura tendrían para los ojos… pero este no. Y eso lo estremeció.

Su imaginación le hizo pensar cosas absurdas en cuestión de segundos: Zombies, momias… envueltos y atacándolo, con brujería o lo que fuera que no necesitara verlo. Porque ese ser… no podía verlo…lo percibía. Podía sentir sus movimientos y lo atacaba con ferocidad y certeza que empezó a tener miedo… " ¿Miedo yo?" Su respiración era agitada mientras el agresor preparaba su ataque haciendo girar unos sais entre sus dedos, para atacarlo.

- ¡BANG!-

Un repentino disparo hizo que el ninja cayera y recuperándose, como si lo hubiera ensayado, se levantó y le lanzó los sais a Inuyasha, los que se clavaron a centímetros de su cara, entre su cabello, en el árbol tras él. Se incorporó y de un salto desapareció detrás de los arbustos. Miroku apareció con arma en mano, agitado:

- ¡¿Estás bien Inuyasha?!- Le preguntó agitado:- ¡Acabo de ver que te agredían! ¡¿Por qué no le disparaste?!

- ¡Porque no me dio tiempo! Además parece que este SI es mi asesino.

- ¡¿Y eso te pone tan feliz?!- Le preguntó Miroku, asombrado.

- ¡Vamos tras él!- Le dijo, casi radiante.

Empezaron a perseguirlo entre los arbustos y árboles del parque. Cuando creyeron que ya lo tenían, se les escabullo entre los árboles. Llegaron a un claro, pero ya lo habían perdido…

- ¡Ahí!- gritó Miroku, disparando a una sombra que se levantaba detrás de unos arbustos. La sombra cayó. Miroku gritaba como loco: - ¡Le dí! ¡Le dí! ¡Lo viste! ¡Le di!

Inuyasha estaba furioso. Tanto que le había costado mantener un buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su asesino… para que viniera a caer de un disparo… ¡De Miroku!

Se acercaron con precaución a donde lo habían visto caer. Para su sorpresa no era un ninja, sino una chica, al parecer. Una indigente que se había refugiado entre los arbustos, oyó los disparos y al levantarse…fue herida por Miroku.

Inuyasha estaba ya dos veces molesto. Era la segunda vez que pisaba ese hospital. La herida de su mano no era grave, así como los golpes, aunque dolían, no pasarían de unos moretones… y un par de costillas rotas…nada de cuidado. Miroku tenía complejo de avestruz… buscaba donde ocultar su cabeza. No concebía el hecho de haber sido tan estúpido como para disparar sin cerciorarse… el punto a su favor era el reciente ataque a su compañero y el eminente contraataque del agresor… pero de eso a dispararle a una indigente… un inocente en la línea de fuego.

- No creo que sea tan inocente.- Dijo Inuyasha:- ¿Cómo es posible que se encontrara justo en el lugar donde el ninja que me atacó despareció? Algo me dice que ella podría ser…

- ¿Tú crees?- Le preguntó Miroku:- Según pude verla, es joven y parece bonita. La ropa no le ayuda, pero… ¿Crees que sea tu asesina…la legendaria Katana?

- No sé si sea Katana, lo que sí sé es que es muy raro que se encuentre justo en ese lugar. Con el frío que hace, los indigentes buscan albergues, no arbustos en los parques… Según mi padre, luego de las guerrillas y al ver que habían demasiadas huérfanas, el gobierno las reclutó y entrenó como ninjas. Una mujer es más ágil y rápida que un hombre, y puede disfrazarse e infiltrarse en cualquier sitio. Las mujeres son muy astutas…

- ¿Estas insinuando que tu agresor es esta chica disfrazada de indigente?- Le preguntó Miroku, sorprendido ante la deducción de su amigo.

- ¡No puedes esperar otra cosa de un perro apaleado!- Se dejo oír una voz, burlona:- Eres capaz de culpar a las moscas por estrellarse en su parabrisas.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, sarnoso?!- Le gritó Inuyasha:- ¿Quién diablos te llamó?

- Servicios al Menor, estúpido. Tu víctima es menor de edad, aparte de indigente. Me corresponde hacerme cargo de ella.- Le respondió Kouga, embravecido.

- ¡No es mi "víctima", es mi agresor! Me atacó y Miroku la hirió cuando escapaba…

En eso entró el doctor, interrumpiéndolo:- Disculpe agente Taisho, pero lo que dice es totalmente improbable…

- ¿Por qué lo dice doctor?- preguntó Miroku.

- Porque la joven herida, que trajeron ustedes, como sospechosa de intento de homicidio… está completamente ciega.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Capitulo 2

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

PREVIAMENTE

- ¡No es mi "víctima", es mi agresor! Me atacó y Miroku la hirió cuando escapaba…

En eso entró el doctor, interrumpiéndolo:- Disculpe agente Taisho, pero lo que dice es totalmente improbable…

- ¿Por qué lo dice doctor?- preguntó Miroku.

- Porque la joven herida, que trajeron ustedes, como sospechosa de intento de homicidio… está completamente ciega.

CAPITULO 2

Tanto Miroku como Inuyasha se quedaron sin palabras, viéndose el uno al otro.

- ¡Eso… es imposible!- comenzó a decir Inuyasha.

- ¿Está seguro doctor? ¿No se habrá equivocado de paciente?- Preguntó Miroku al médico.

- Es la única paciente en las últimas dos horas… no hay nadie más. – Le respondió una enfermera que se acercaba con el expediente de la chica.

- En ese caso…- Empezó a decir Kouga:- Es totalmente mía. La llevaré al albergue infantil por ser menor y…

Inuyasha, a pesar de los golpes y sus heridas, se arrojó sobre Kouga, furioso:- ¡¡Tú que la tocas y yo te mato!! ¡¡Es mi caso y mi sospechosa!! ¡¡Trató de matarme!!

- ¡¿No estás oyendo, pedazo de perro, que es solo una niña invidente?!- Le respondió Kouga con igual furia: -¡Estás paranoico si crees que una inválida trató de matarte!

Miroku intervino, calmando los ánimos: - En ese caso, querido Kouga, se trata de nuestra principal testigo en el intento de homicidio del cual fue víctima nuestro querido Inuyasha, así que… ¡La tomaremos bajo nuestra custodia de forma temporal!

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- Le gritó Kouga-

- Si puedo… cualquier juez autorizará una custodia temporal a un agente si considera que el menor involucrado está en peligro por ser testigo en un atentado.- Concluyó Miroku, estrechando su palma con la de Inuyasha, victorioso.

El doctor y la enfermera se vieron, consternados, hasta que el doctor se animó a hablar:

- Agente Taisho… hay algo que debe saber sobre la paciente…

- ¿Su herida es grave?- Le preguntó ansioso.

- No, de hecho es sólo un leve roce, pero lo que quiero decirle…

- Entonces… ¿Me la puedo llevar a casa? ¿Ahora?- Volvió a preguntarle, interrumpiendo al doctor.

- Sí agente Taisho, pero debe permanecer en reposo… pero debo decirle…

- En ése caso… ¡Miroku… arregla con Kouga y con el juez lo de la custodia temporal! ¡Me la llevo a casa!

Kouga estaba rabioso. No era la primera vez que Taisho y Moushin le ganaban la partida, pero esta vez no podía alegar… Tenían razón. Se dirigió a la administración acompañado por Miroku, que trataba de consolarlo prometiendo presentarles a las enfermeras en turno.

- Espere agente Taisho…hay algo que debe saber.- Le dijo el doctor, ya desesperado por tanta interrupción. Lo jaló hacia un cuarto aparte y le dijo en voz baja: - No le dije esto ante el agente Kouga, pero es probable que esta niña también esté sorda.- Diciendo esto le dió un pequeño audífono roto en una bolsita de plástico transparente. Estaba desgastado y parecía un modelo muy viejo:- Tenía esto entre sus dedos.

- ¡¡Sorda!!... Con razón no la he escuchado ni quejarse.- Le dijo, sorprendido, guardando el pequeño objeto.

- Sus razones tendrá para quererla bajo su custodia, eso no se lo cuestionaré, pero debe saber que no está desnutrida ni tiene rastros de ser adicta. Está completamente limpia.- Le dijo el doctor, con dejo de orgullo:- Esta niña no es indigente.- Concluyó.

- Lo que saca a Kouga definitivamente de la jugada.- Sonrió, satisfecho "Ni huérfana ni indigente… es perfecta" Se volvió hacia el doctor:- ¿Ya está consciente?

- Aún no… Tal vez despierte hasta mañana. Recuerde que debe estar en reposo por lo menos tres días. Si le gustan los retos, este es uno verdaderamente grande. Que tenga suerte.- Se despidió el doctor.

- Sí… gracias.- Contestó Inuyasha. Se dirigió hacia la central de enfermeras donde le informaron donde estaba la sala de recuperación. Se dirigió hacia allá y al asomarse a la sala se acercó a la tercera cama. Se quedó enmudecido.

Ante él se encontraba la joven más bella que jamás hubiera visto. "No… de hecho… recuerdo haber visto una así de bella hace mucho tiempo, con el rostro… cubierto de lágrimas… Pero no recuerdo dónde… "

La mano de Miroku en su hombro lo hizo volver en sí.

- Todo listo. La chica es tuya y… ¡Wow! ¿Esa es la indigente?... Es una belleza, una bella durmiente… ¿Crees que despierte si le doy un beso?- Se acercó Miroku hacia la joven dormida.

- Déjala en paz, Miroku. El doctor dijo que debía descansar. La llevaremos en mi auto…

- ¿Crees que sea prudente moverla? Te recuerdo que casi la maté.

- Precisamente ése "casi" te ha salvado de la cárcel… El doctor dijo que su herida era leve y solo necesita reposo. En casa estará cómoda y bien atendida.- Dijo Inuyasha.

- Iré a solicitar su alta a la administración y pediré una camilla, te veo en el estacionamiento.- Le dijo, dirigiéndose al pasillo.

- Bien.- Le contestó Inuyasha. Luego se volteó a verla. Era una jovencita, de no más de 16 o 17 años, con esos rasgos únicos de la niña que se vuelve mujer: Labios de cereza en flor, nariz respingada, una tersa y blanca piel que empezaba a dejar atrás las pequitas infantiles, sus pestañas y cejas enmarcaban un rostro… sencillamente hermoso. Su frente se coronaba con un flequillo y hacia atrás, una larga cabellera de ébano, tal vez hasta la cintura. La tenue tela de la bata del hospital dejaba notar su cuerpo. Inuyasha se turbó "¿¡Cómo puedo verle los senos si es una niña!?" No podía evitarlo, los pezones de ella estaban erectos, tal vez como reacción al sedante o al frío de la sala. Sin duda, en unos años más sería una bella mujer. En ese momento entró la enfermera para prepararla. Inuyasha salió de la sala y se dirigió al estacionamiento del hospital, donde Miroku había llevado el auto.

- Para mañana tendremos el expediente de la chica, así sabremos quién es, donde vive, si estudia y… ¿Me estas escuchando?- Le preguntó Miroku, quien manejaba, a un pensativo Inuyasha:- ¿Piensas en ella o en lo que te dirán cuando te vean llegar con ella?

- De hecho… pensaba en mi agresor. Mientras peleaba tuve una extraña sensación, pero… no, sería pedir demasiado.- Le contestó, mientras volteaba a ver a la chica en el asiento posterior, profundamente dormida.- ¿Sabes que me dijo el doctor?

- ¿Qué aún es virgen? Eso sería raro en estos días…

- Hablo en serio…

- Por eso quiero que te relajes… A ver ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

- Que es probable que sea sorda…

- ¿Estilo Hellen Keller?

- Si.

- Pues eso la elimina de toda sospecha… ¿O no?

- Eso parece… pero no estoy seguro.

Llegaron a la casa. A pesar de ser más de media noche aún había actividad. Kagura estaba en el pórtico, como siempre… ebria. Había luces en la sala y en la cocina. Inuyasha tomó a la chica en brazos mientras Miroku se adelantaba a abrir la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Qué! ¿Te pillaron tirándotela en la calle y ahora la traes a la casa?- Le dijo Kagura, burlándose.

- Mira "corcholata", mejor atiende a tu elefante rosa y deja de estorbar el paso.- Le contestó molesto, mientras pasaba delante de ella hacia la puerta que Miroku le abría.

- ¿Corcholata?- Se dijo, desconcertada:- ¡Oye Inu! ¿Cuál elefante?...-Se quedó pensando "¿Tengo un elefante?" Luego vió la cerveza que tenía en la mano y le dio el último trago, antes de tirarlo al cesto, que ya rebosaba de botellas vacías.

Sesshoumaru veía en su computadora el video del último asalto a la Embajada en Tailandia, para incluirlo en el curso de logística que impartiría en la Academia. Como director e instructor, cuidaba hasta el mínimo detalle en cada curso magistral que impartía anualmente. Sus estudiantes y colegas lo agradecían, pues sus seminarios eran de los más caros… y valían cada centavo.

- Ninguna mujer después de las 10 de la noche.- Le dijo a Inuyasha, sin verlo.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme?- Le preguntó molesto.

- No estoy para tríos sexuales y menos contigo… estoy trabajando.

- Buenas noches Sesshoumaru- Saludó Miroku, acercándose a Inuyasha para sostener a la chica.

- Si traes a Miroku para qué me molestas.- Le contestó aún sin voltear a verlo.

- Trae una herida de bala.- Le dijo Inuyasha, mezclando pena y molestia.

- ¿Qué papá no te enseñó que para el sexo se usa la "otra" pistola?... Si no sabes pregúntale a Miroku…

- ¡Sesshoumaru!- Le gritó Inuyasha, furioso.

Sesshoumaru se levantó de golpe y cargando el arma la cortó y apuntó a su hermano:

- ¡ESTOY TRABAJANDO!- Le gritó, mientras la lucecita roja apuntaba a la frente de Inuyasha.

Los dos hombres se asustaron, no esperaban semejante reacción. Sabían que no le gustaba ser interrumpido mientras trabajaba, pero eso era… ¿Exagerado?

- M-me-mejor que nos ayude tu papá. Creo… que está en la cocina. Adelántate al cuarto.- Le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha, dirigiéndose a la cocina:- Este… ya no te molestaremos…- Le dijo a Sesshoumaru, mientras éste todavía le apuntaba a su hermano, con mirada fría.

- Cuando termines… te espero en mi cuarto… disculpa hermano. – Le dijo Inuyasha, ya más tranquilo. Sesshoumaru asintió levemente, levantó el arma y la volvió a colocar a un lado de la computadora. Y se giró para seguir trabajando, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Miroku encontró a Inu No Taisho en la cocina, sacando del horno unos pastelillos de chocolate. Sus estudiantes se lo agradecerían con cariño.

- ¡Mmm! ¡Qué bien huelen!- Dijo Miroku, acercando la mano a la charola, pero una palmada en ella detuvo su avance.

- ¡Son para mis niños!- Le dijo Inu No, molesto con el intruso.

- ¡Yo también fui tu niño y nunca horneaste para mí!- Le contestó, fingiendo pucheros.

- ¡Siempre he horneado para mis niños! Lo que pasa es que les dabas tu pastel a las niñas a cambio que te dejaran tocarles las…

- ¡Papá, necesito ayuda!- Gritó Inuyasha desde la sala:- ¡Miroku deja de platicar!

- Ah sí… necesitamos ayuda. Traemos a una niña herida.- le dijo, recordando a que había ido a la cocina.

- ¡Pues súbanla al cuarto de Inuyasha, ahora les llevo el botiquín! – Le contestó Inu No, despojándose del delantal.

Mientras Miroku regresaba con Inuyasha oyó que Sesshoumaru le decía:- ¡Dejen de gritar que me desconcentran!

- ¡Perdón!- Le respondió apenado mientras subía las escaleras, para abrirle la puerta del cuarto a Inuyasha. Entraron e Inuyasha la dejó con suavidad sobre la cama. Ella aún dormía tan profundamente, que su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad casi espiritual.

Inu No Taisho entró detrás de ellos, seguido por Kagura, que lo seguía mientras le decía muy angustiada:- Deveras Inu No, te lo juro… no lo inventé. Clarito dijo Yasha que yo tenía un elefante…

- Kagura… no tienes remedio- Le dijo Inu No:- Yasha sólo bromeaba contigo… - Se quedó viendo a la niña, enmudecido.

Al ver sorprendido a su padre le preguntó Inuyasha:- ¿La conoces papá? ¿Acaso fue una de tus estudiantes?

Tragó antes de contestar:- Nunca la había visto…- Le dijo, pero Inuyasha supo que mentía. El rostro de su padre reflejaba sorpresa, vergüenza… y dolor. Pero decidió callar… Después lo interrogaría con más calma. La prioridad era la chica.

- ¿La atendieron en el hospital?- Preguntó Inu No

- Sí, dijeron que solo necesitaba reposo por tres días.- Le contestó Miroku:- Amigo, debo irme. Mañana o más bien al rato me espera un gran papeleo y debo descansar un rato… han sido demasiadas emociones. Cuídate.- Se despidió de Inuyasha:- Adiós Inu No, adiós Kagura…- Se despidió mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. Instantes después se oyó un disparo y que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba con fuerza. Luego, a lo lejos, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a un taxi.

"Cuando menos se despidió de Sesshoumaru y vivió para contarlo" Pensó Inuyasha sonriendo dentro de sí. Vió a su padre, que no dejaba de admirar el rostro de la chica "Éste la conoce y me lo negó… tengo que saber porqué" Se volvió a ver a Kagura, que abrazaba una gran almohada color salmón y decidió sacarla de la habitación.

- Vamos loca, por acá está tu cuarto. – Le dijo llevándola del brazo hacia otra habitación.

- Sabía que lo encontraría… mi elefante rosa.- Dijo la mujer, aún atolondrada por la bebida.

Le abrió la puerta y la dirigió hacia la cama. La mujer se dejó caer sin dejar de abrazar la almohada. Inuyasha la vió con lástima y tristeza. La cubrió con la colcha y le dejó un beso en la frente.

- Te amo Sesshoumaru.- Susurró Kagura, dejando derramar unas lágrimas con sus ojos cerrados. Inuyasha suspiró apenado y salió de la habitación. Ahora le tocaba a su padre.

Volvió a su habitación y vió cómo Inu No acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de la chica, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. Desconcertado y molesto le dijo:- ¡Papá!

Inu No se secó rápidamente y se volteó a verlo:- Es una niña tan linda… que pena que esté herida. Hay mucho peligro en las calles para una niña así.- Le contestó, disimulando su emoción.

En ese momento entró Sesshoumaru a la habitación. Aún estaba molesto:- Ya estoy aquí ¿Para qué me quieres?- En ese momento vió a la chica en la cama y su asombro no tuvo límites:

- ¡¡KIKYO!! ¡¡ESTÁS… VIVA?!

CONTINUARA…


	3. Capitulo 3

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © y Ranma ½ ©Takahashi Rumiko

PREVIAMENTE…

En ese momento entró Sesshoumaru a la habitación. Aún estaba molesto:- Ya estoy aquí ¿Para qué me quieres?- En ese momento vió a la chica en la cama y su asombro no tuvo límites:

- ¡¡KIKYO!! ¡¡ ¿ESTÁS… VIVA?!

CAPITULO 3

Inuyasha se volteó a ver a su hermano "¿Kikyo?" Era cierto. Ahora la recordaba. La bella joven que llegó a buscar a su hermano. La bella y triste joven que se marchaba de su casa, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. A la que hizo sonreír con su inocencia de niño, dándole una esperanza. Nunca más se supo de ella.

Sin darle la cara a su hijo, Inu No Taisho le espetó:- La mujer que conociste no es esta niña. Y lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar. Vamos a la cocina. – Concluyó con firmeza.

Sesshoumaru se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta. Su rostro permanecía inalterable. Era un hombre de finas facciones, ojos dorados como los de Inuyasha, herencia de su padre así como la hermosa cabellera plateada, que lucía aún más larga que la de su hermano y un cuerpo de ensueño, marcado y musculoso debido al continuo entrenamiento con sus estudiantes en la Academia.

- Si la hubieras conocido me darías la razón. No pueden existir dos personas tan parecidas sin que estén relacionadas. Voy a investigarla…

Inuyasha lo detuvo:- Empieza con esto.- Le dijo, arrojándole la bolsita con el audífono.

- Es un dispositivo auditivo modelo 3314 diseñado hace 20 años para incapacitados auditivos, descontinuado hace 10 años por descubrirse que no solo permitía la audición clara y perfecta en sordos, sino que interceptaba frecuencias usadas por la policía. Fue empleado exitosamente por las agencias de espionaje internacional durante la guerra fría, pues permitía encubrir al espía haciéndolo pasar por sordo, mientras cumplía exitosamente su misión de espionaje… Además, está roto, probablemente por un impacto de proyectil calibre 22… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Ella lo tenía… entre sus dedos.- respondió Inuyasha.

- Dímelo todo.- Ordenó su hermano, mientras Inu No les servía té en silencio.

Inuyasha relató lo sucedido desde que salió de la jefatura. Sesshoumaru lo escuchó sin denotar expresión alguna, salvo su semblante tranquilo, muy seguro de sí mismo. En cambio Inu No, se notaba ¿Nervioso?

- Entiendo.- Dijo Sesshoumaru, levantándose de la mesa y llevándose su té hacia su escritorio.

Inuyasha vió a su padre con recelo:- ¿Piensas decírselo algún día o te llevarás el secreto a la tumba?

- No sé de que hablas- Le respondió su padre.

- Todos cometemos errores. Actuaste por instinto, nadie puede culparte pues no sabías que era ella la que esperaba mi hermano, además era tan hermosa y tan joven.

- Lo dices como si la hubieras conocido.

- No eres el único con secretos padre…- Se levantó y clavó sus dorados ojos en los de su padre:- ¿Qué le dirás si descubre que esa niña lleva nuestra sangre?

Iba a responderle cuando un ruido en el dojo se dejó escuchar. Los dos se levantaron pero Inuyasha se le adelantó. Al cruzar el umbral una fuerte patada al abdomen lo hizo arquearse y un golpe dirigido a su mandíbula lo hizo que se elevara. El asesino había regresado.

Rápidamente esquivó un tercer golpe y se puso fuera del alcance de su agresor. Lo vió en medio de las penumbras. Al cerciorarse que envolvía su rostro por completo, nuevamente el estremecimiento se hizo presente, pero se controló. Debía ser cuidadoso, pues su asesino leía sus movimientos.

El agresor hizo aparecer por sus costados un par de sables cortos y con destreza lo atacó, provocándole una herida no muy profunda en el abdomen. Inuyasha corrió hacia el exhibidor del arsenal y descubrió que faltaban las armas más peligrosas "¡Mierda!" pensó, tomando una de las alabardas, justo a tiempo, pues el agresor le lanzaba estocadas continuamente. Inuyasha logró evitar un par de lances y aprovechó para asestarle una patada al abdomen del agresor, que curiosamente, sacudió la cabeza, desorientado y trató de ubicarlo, como si buscara a otra persona. En ese momento, entró Inu No con su espada Sounga desenvainada y atacó al agresor. El asesino sólo lo empujó y saltó hábilmente hacia el techo, hacia la escotilla y desapareció.

Sin esperar, corrieron hacia las habitaciones del piso superior. Inuyasha entró de golpe a su habitación. Enrojeció de ira al ver la cama vacía y la ropa de la chica y los vendajes en el suelo.

- ¡¡MALDITA PERRA!!- Gritó. Golpeó la puerta, embravecido:- ¡¡SABIA QUE ERA ESA BASTARDA!! ¡¡LO SABIA!!

Su padre, que lo había seguido de cerca lo veía, desesperado:- ¿Dónde está la chica? ¿No está en tu cuarto?- Le preguntó:- Tampoco está tu hermano…

- ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTA!! Esa maldita estuvo fingiendo todo el tiempo: su sordera, su ceguera… ¡¡MALDITA PERRA!!- Golpeó la pared una vez más, bajando su rostro, frustrado.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del baño. Sesshoumaru salió de él.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué gritas tanto?- Le preguntó enfadado.

- ¡¡ESA PERRA MALNACIDA…!!- Al ver a su hermano, se le murió la voz en la garganta.

Sostenía a la chica en brazos, envuelta en la sábana. Se veía mojada del cabello. Estaba inconsciente y temblaba ligeramente. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por… ¿Fiebre?

- ¿Qué le pasa a la niña?- Le preguntó Inu No.

- Escuché un golpe y subí a verla. Estaba en el suelo convulsionando por la fiebre tan elevada que tiene. La desvestí y la traje a la tina para refrescarla. ¿Qué no le dieron nada en el hospital? Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu protegida. – Le dijo muy serio:- La encefalitis es peligrosa a su edad. Podría quedar en estado vegetativo.

- Llévala a la cama. Le pondré por vía intravenosa un antipirético.- Le dijo Inu No y dirigiéndose a Inuyasha:- Y tú... desvístete para que te revise esa herida. El vendaje del hospital ya está roto y sucio. Hay que cambiarlo.

Inuyasha obedeció como un autómata… apenas habían pasado unas horas de su primer ataque y ya había sido atacado por tercera vez. Se sentía agotado. Entró a su habitación a cambiarse mientras su padre le colocaba un suero a la chica y el medicamento para la fiebre. Inuyasha acercó una silla para permitir que su padre le hiciera las curaciones necesarias. La herida del abdomen no era profunda, requirió diez puntos superficiales. Le ajustó el vendaje a la herida que de paso le serviría por la lesión en las costillas. Le limpió y volvió a vendar la mano. Inuyasha sólo observaba a la chica en silencio.

- Es… muy hermosa.- Inu No lo observó en silencio:- Unos dos o tres años y será una mujer bellísima.- Inu No volteó a verla y se dio cuenta por qué lo decía. La sabana se había deslizado dejando ver sus hermosos senos. Inu No Taisho tomó de nuevo la sábana y envolvió a la chica.

- Yo te enseñé a respetar a las mujeres. No hables así… todavía es una niña.- Le dijo muy serio.

- Pues parece que Miroku no aprendió tus lecciones. En el hospital quiso besarla mientras dormía. Si no hubiera estado presente quizás hasta la hubiera violado.- Le dijo Inuyasha, tratando de reír un poco, pero el dolor en el abdomen lo impedía.

- ¿Y tú?... ¿Qué le harías a esta niña?- Le preguntó muy serio Inu No.

- Protegerla… amarla. - La vió con intensidad. Era la primera vez que alguien despertaba esos sentimientos en él. Inu No Taisho vió a su hijo. Sabía que hablaba en serio y no dijo más. Se levantó y lo vió con tristeza.

- Hace unos momentos la trataste de perra, malnacida y… bastarda. – Le dijo:- ¿Sigues pensando igual?

- Lo dije porque estaba furioso… y supuse cosas. Aún no me convenzo de su inocencia. Sesshoumaru dijo que el artefacto servía de coartada a los espías: Un aparato de sordera con capacidad para recibir trasmisiones en frecuencias privadas. – Suspiró:- No sé qué pensar.

- Es porque estás cansado. Ya faltan unas horas para que amanezca. ¿Quieres una pastilla para relajarte?- Le preguntó a su hijo.

- ¿Crees que podría… dormir junto a ella?- Le preguntó:- Me gusta el aroma de su cabello… "y de su piel mojada"

- Pues si no le mueves el brazo ni la aplastas… creo que hasta le ayudarías a regular su temperatura. Así nos avisarías si le vuelve a subir la fiebre… Que descanses hijo. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras Inuyasha se acomodaba al lado de la joven, cuya respiración ya era más pausada. La fiebre descendía normalizando su pulso.

Por momentos ella se agitaba pero él, con suaves caricias, la lograba calmar. Por momentos incluso sollozó, pero los labios de él en los suyos apagaron el sollozo. El frío de la madrugada hizo que ella buscara su calor y el la abrazó, sintiendo una extraña felicidad al sentirse necesitado. Se perdió en el ébano de su cabello hasta que fue despertado por su padre, que en ese momento le retiraba el venoset del brazo a la chica, la cual se sobresaltó. Inuyasha tomó el brazo de la chica y acercó sus labios donde había estado el venoset y la acarició con la lengua, haciendo que la chica suspirara profundamente, complaciéndolo.

- Será mejor que bajes a desayunar. Sesshoumaru te dejó un reporte de lo que encontró sobre el aparato auditivo que le diste- Le dijo su padre.

- ¿Ya se fue? ¿Pues qué horas son? – Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba con cuidado para no despertar a la chica.

- Hoy empieza a impartir su curso magistral en el auditorio de la Academia, sobre tácticas anti-terrorismo. Y ya sabes que le encanta hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes y colegas haciéndolos madrugar. Son las seis. En este momento ya debe haber empezado.- Suspiró resignado:- No sé por qué es así: cruel, frío, despiadado, sádico, soberbio… insensible al dolor y a las emociones humanas… ¿Sabes cómo le apodan? El Tai Youkai.- Concluyó Inu No Taisho.

- Pues yo supe que no es el primero al que le llaman así. Me contaron de un comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales al que le llamaban… ¿Cómo era? Ah sí… Inu Tai Youkai.- Dijo tratando de burlarse de su padre. Pero algunas bromas no las toleraba Inu No. Oscureció su rostro y con voz profunda le dijo.

- Si quieres conocer al Inu Tai Youkai puedo arreglarte una cita.

Inuyasha realmente se asustó. Eran muy raras las veces que su padre dejaba salir su "lado oscuro":- No gracias viejo, dime ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- Le preguntó animoso, para terminar definitivamente con el tema anterior.

- Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. Tengo que reunirme con Soun y Genma para arreglar lo del torneo. Ya tienen a sus combatientes y yo aún no tengo a ninguno.- Le dijo, preocupado.

- Kohaku lo hará bien. También tienes a Shippo, a Rin, a los mellizos fantasma… tienes mucho de dónde escoger.

- Pero a ninguno en la categoría de 17 años y Ranma y Akane se han llevado el primer lugar al no tener contra quien pelear. Será nuestro segundo año sin representante.

- Pues si resulta cierto lo que pienso.- Dijo, volviéndose hacia la cama:- Aquí tienes a tu peleadora en esa categoría. Va a apalear a esa salvaje de Tendo y a la loca pelirroja de Saotome. Si fuera más joven le daría una paliza al mellizo Saotome. Cada vez que lo veo me saca de quicio "¿Pero a qué loco se le ocurre ponerle el mismo nombre a sus hijos mellizos? La única diferencia entre ellos es que la chica es pelirroja y el chico no lo es".

Inuyasha bajó hacia la cocina, mientras su padre salía de la casa para dirigirse al Dojo Tendo. Buscó en el refrigerador pero nada se le antojaba… hasta que descubrió unas pizzas. Puso una en el microondas y esperó hasta que el queso gratinara. Mientras calentaba agua para su café y su infaltable sopa instantánea. Mientras preparaba el desayuno se le ocurrió revisar el reporte que le dejara su hermano. Eran ya las 7 cuando Miroku entró por la puerta de la cocina.

- Provechito… ¿Gustas?- le ofreció del recipiente que acababa de comprar en la cafetería.

- ¿Qué es?- Le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Croissants rellenos de jamón y queso. Son cuatro.- Le contestó Miroku.

- Dame dos y te doy pizza y ramen.- Le contestó Inuyasha :- ¿Qué traes de tomar ?

- Mokaccinos, pero te traje el tuyo.

- Gracias amigo, no esperaba menos de ti.

Mientras se repartían el desayuno, Miroku notó la impecable carpeta negra donde Sesshoumaru entregaba sus documentos. Era su "carta de presentación".

- ¿Y eso?- Le preguntó.

- Es el reporte de Sesshoumaru. Le pedí que investigara el audífono que me dio el doctor.

Miroku lo revisó:- ¿Ya lo leíste?

- Eso iba a hacer.- Le respondió Inuyasha, antes de rebosarse la boca con ramen, pizza y croissant: - ¿Quebh difce?

Acostumbrado a la forma de comer de su amigo abrió la carpeta mientras le daba un sorbo a su café:- "…dispositivo auditivo… modelo 3314-A… 1987-88… pérdida total auditiva… Perfecta recepción de bajas y altas frecuencias, claridad del 200 en audición humana… Ingeniería militar… espionaje internacional… guerra fría…" Aquí está "… Los últimos modelos fabricados fueron adquiridos por el MInisterio de Ayuda y Socorro para Menores sin Audición" ¡Lo tenemos!

- ¡¿La Fundación MIASMA?!... ¡Ése maldito Naraku!... ¡Sabía que entre él y la chica había algo!... ¡¡LO SABIA!!

CONTINUARA…


	4. Capitulo 4

PREVIAMENTE…

- ¡¿La Fundación MIASMA?!... ¡Ése maldito Naraku!... ¡Sabía que entre él y la chica había algo!... ¡¡LO SABIA!!

CAPITULO 4

Mientras tanto, en el último piso del Hotel-Casino "Castillo de Shikón", en la suite Imperial de Lujo, un hombre recostado en su cama recordaba lo sucedido hace casi 8 horas…

Se encontraba en el salón de juntas, reunido con los nueve principales jefes yakuza y cabezas de clan. Discutían las actividades de la semana cuando llegaron los ninjas, los últimos miembros del Clan Hojo, acompañados de Onigumo su asistente personal, para entregar el reporte de la "misión" de esa noche.

Con silencioso respeto, todos callaron esperando oír el anhelado reporte.

- Los escucho…- Dijo Naraku.

- El número 10… falló en su misión…- Dijo el hombre, aún cubierto de su rostro por su traje, mientras lo volteaba a ver, visiblemente perturbada, la matriarca del Clan.

Sin expresar movimiento ni emoción alguna, Naraku le instó:- Continúa…

- Personalmente lo eliminé por su incompetencia y fallo en la misión… - Dijo el sujeto con orgullo.

Naraku se levanta y toma del cinto del hombre su propia Katana y con un hábil y veloz movimiento lo decapita. Arroja la espada sobre el cuerpo sin vida y sin cabeza y al darle la espalda, Onigumo entiende que debe retirar la "basura" de su presencia. Naraku se dirige al ventanal y dirigiéndose al segundo hombre le dice:- Continúa...

Inmutable, el hombre sigue con el reporte:- Al notar la habilidad del objetivo, número uno ha decidido hacerse cargo de la misión…

El antes imperturbable rostro esboza una leve sonrisa de satisfacción:- Puede retirarse…

Pero el hombre no se retira, sin antes expresar su muy personal opinión…

- Personalmente, mi señor, dudo que número uno pueda cumplir con la misión… si usted lo autoriza yo puedo relevarlo… - Pero no pudo terminar la frase… Su cabeza ya estaba en el suelo.

Todos los presentes entendieron… la junta se posponía. Se levantaron respetuosamente mientras Naraku se retiraba a sus habitaciones.

Estaba sirviéndose una copa cuando Onigumo le anunció que Nana Hojo deseaba verlo. Enfundado en una túnica, recibió a la matriarca, quien se giró a ver a Onigumo insinuando privacidad. Pero ante la negativa de Naraku, tuvo que aguantar la presencia de "la sombra".

- No podía retirarme sin que lo supieras… Akitoki era tu hijo.- Dijo ella.

Naraku volteó a ver a su ex amante con burla:- ¿Me crees estúpido? ¿Pensaste que no lo sabía?

Ella estaba sorprendida:- Siempre te lo negué… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Naraku sonrió amargamente:- Si le hubieras confirmado a tu padre que Akitoki era mi hijo, yo hubiera sido nombrado cabeza del Clan Hojo. Pero querías demostrar que eras algo más que una ramera con linaje y lo negaste, haciendo que tu padre me echara del clan, nombrándote la sucesora y matriarca… ¡Felicidades, Nana! Acabaste con tu clan gracias a tu estupidez… ¿No se te ocurrió que podría hacerle pruebas de ADN al aceptarlo en mi organización? ¡Claro que era mi hijo! Ambicioso, cruel, taimado… pero también era hijo tuyo y por lo mismo, haragán. Siempre quiso las cosas sin esforzarse.

- ¡No quería que se volviera criminal como tú!

- Por eso nunca lo obligaste a entrenar. Tu clan era leyenda por su letalidad. El apellido Hojo era garantía de un trabajo limpio y efectivo. Nada más quedaste a cargo al morir tu padre y solo quedó la fama… Y ahora, gracias a ti… ha desaparecido el linaje.

- ¡Tu acabas de matar a mis últimos sobrinos!- Lloró la mujer.

- Uno mató a mi hijo… ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Y el otro porqué?- Le preguntó, con visible molestia.

- Porque puso en duda la capacidad de número uno.

- ¡Claro! Pueden matar a todos tus bastardos pero que no toquen con el pensamiento a tu querido asesino… Katana ¿Cierto?- Le dijo, sarcástica:- Debe ser muy buen amante.

La mujer cayó al suelo. Sangraba por la boca. Onigumo trató de ayudarla mientras Naraku le decía:- Busca dónde vivir. No quiero verte nunca más en mi territorio.

Mientras salía de la habitación, Nana le preguntó a Onigumo:- ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por él que nunca más volvió a aceptarme? Yo quise volver con él después que murió mi padre, te consta, pero ya nunca más me aceptó… El había llegado a su vida ¿Verdad?

Onigumo la acompañó hasta la planta baja, para asegurarse que llegara bien con sus guardaespaldas: - Sabes que no puedo hablar de él y de su vida privada, pero sabiendo que nunca más volverás a cruzarte en su camino te lo diré: Es su hijo…

Mientras tanto Naraku se sumergía en su jacuzzi. Necesitaba relajarse. Cerró los ojos permitiendo que las burbujas perfumadas hicieran su trabajo. Era un hombre maduro y muy atractivo. Cabellos castaños y oscuros, ondulados hasta sus hombros. Una fría mirada color escarlata, piel pálida y cuerpo musculoso. Era fanático de las armas antiguas y entrenaba con ellas de 6 a 8 horas diarias. Recordó a su primer maestro, el anciano Kaijinbo y a su hermosa hija. Una bellísima joven que a su tierna edad y gracias a sus extraordinarias habilidades con la Katana, ya era agente del gobierno y formaba parte de las Fuerzas Especiales. Recordó cuanto llego a amar a la joven, su mejor y única amiga, su primer amor. Incluso cuando le reveló que estaba enamorada de otro y se sacrificó por ése amor que no le correspondió. El estuvo a su lado cuando ella volvió, humillada. Y cuando ella tuvo a su bebé, él juró protegerla de por vida… hasta el momento en que supo de su muerte. Entonces se convirtió en padre y maestro de su mejor asesino, su mejor alumno… su Katana.

Cuando Onigumo entró a la habitación, Naraku se encontraba sirviéndose una segunda copa. Seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos, cuando la hija de Kaijinbo llegó con él, derrotada pero no vencida y le pidió contrato para trabajar como su asesina. No quería limosnas y tampoco ser amante de nadie. Esa era la mujer perfecta. Fue el origen de la leyenda de la Katana, la letal e infalible asesina, sin margen de error. Su gran amor hasta el día que murió… hace casi 8 años.

- Nunca vas a olvidarla… ¿Verdad?

- Nunca… su recuerdo está tan vivo… como nuestra "hija". Desde que me dejó su custodia me he esmerado en ser el mejor padre… y maestro.

- A pesar de haber sido emboscada, logrará llevar a cabo la misión. Está infiltrada y sabrá que hacer…

Naraku sonrió. Ese detective que desde hace tres años lo ha estado molestando, pronto dejará de hacerlo… solo era cuestión de tiempo. De pronto recordó algo…

- Prepara todo para el funeral de Akitoki.- Le dijo a Onigumo.

- Ya está todo preparado.- Le respondió con prontitud:- Sus cenizas se le enviarán a su madre.

- No. Ella nunca supo cuidarlo en vida.- Le dijo antes de beber un sorbo:- Son mías.

Una hora más tarde se acostaba a descansar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de deseo y amor al hermoso retrato de una joven. Vestida en un kimono negro con flores rojas, lucía el cabello suelto y esplendorosamente largo. Una piel blanca, suave y que pudo hacer suya una vez. Unos bellos ojos intensamente negros, nariz respingada y un cuerpo muy armonioso, muy bello. Sostenía en brazos a un bebé, casi recién nacida y sonreía, con la mirada llena de amor y agradecimiento.

- Mi dulce Izayoi… susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

Al amanecer, meditó sobre la noche anterior. Se levantó para su primera sesión de entrenamiento. Tomaría medidas extremas en caso de ser necesario. Exterminación y limpieza.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Taisho…

- ¡¿La Fundación MIASMA?!... ¡Ése maldito Naraku!... ¡Sabía que entre él y la chica había algo!... ¡¡LO SABIA!!

- Esto no significa nada Inuyasha, cálmate. La Fundación MIASMA es uno de los negocios filantrópicos legales de Naraku. Además, nos mandarán el expediente de la chica desde el Archivo General. Ahí podremos ver si están relacionados o no.

- ¿Cómo que nos mandarán?- Le preguntó, intrigado.

- Sí, les dí el número del fax de Sesshoumaru para que nos manden la info aquí, a la casa… ¡Vaya que tiene fama tu hermano! Apenas dije su nombre y me dijo la secretaria que sería un honor complacerme…

- ¡¿Te hiciste pasar por Sesshoumaru, para conseguir la información?!

- ¡Ohh, pus que esperabas! Era la cuarta vez que llamaba y me hacían esperar nada más para decirme que los ejecutivos están muy ocupados y que no pueden atenderme. Apenas dije que era tu hermano y una melosa voz femenina me dijo que en 10 minutos me enviaban la información ¡Que zorra!- Dijo Miroku, mientras degustaba su croissant.

- ¿Sabes lo que te hará si te descubre?- Le preguntó, tratando de intimidarlo.

- ¡Ña, me vale! Anoche casi me mata por despedirme de él- Le dijo antes de empezar a comer la pizza.

En ese momento entró una bella joven, Sango, la chica que se encargaba del aseo en la casa y el Dojo de los Taisho. Llevaba un bolso y vestía su uniforme de limpieza.

- ¡Buenos días señor Taisho! ¡Buenos días señor Moushin!- Saludó con respeto a ambos hombres, que la observaban mientras comían y asentían.

- Desde hace muchos años que somos amigos Sango. Desde que aprendiste a caminar empezaste a entrenar con nosotros, ya sabes que puedes llamarme Inuyasha, después de todo, cinco años no son muchos para que me digas señor- Le dijo Inuyasha a Sango, mientras ella guardaba su bolso en el armario y sacaba los implementos de limpieza.

- Gracias señor…- sonrió- gracias Inuyasha.- Pero al señor Moushin no puedo llamarle Miroku…

- ¿Por qué no? Inuyasha y yo somos de la misma edad.- Le respondió, molesto.

- Pero no tienen las mismas mañas. Inuyasha nunca me ha faltado al respeto, en cambio usted, cada vez que me ofrece tutearlo siempre trata de propasarse tocándome.- Le reclamó la chica.

- Ya te dije que mi mano sufre de una maldición. Desde los tiempos del abuelo de mi padre…

- No voy a escuchar sus cuentos. Hoy debo terminar mi trabajo temprano, así que… con su permiso. Iré a limpiar las habitaciones del piso superior…

Inuyasha la detuvo:- Espera Sango.- La chica se giró a verlo:- Hay una chica en mi habitación… - Sango abrió los ojos con sorpresa:- No, no es lo que piensas, está desnuda durmiendo en mi cuarto…

- Es peor de lo que pensaba.- Dijo Sango.

Miroku se reía mientras Inuyasha trataba de explicar la situación:- Ella está herida…

- ¡¿Herida?!... ¿Tú la heriste?- Le preguntó la joven.

- No, de hecho, la hirió Miroku…- le respondió Inuyasha, ya sin saber que decir ante la inquisitiva mirada de la chica.

Ante la acusación, Miroku se puso pálido. Sango lo veía con desconfianza.

- E-este… ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro! Estaba atacando a Inuyasha…- le dijo Miroku:- No sabía que era una indigente ciega.

- ¿Indigente ciega?... ¿Y te estaba atacando?- Se giró a ver a Inuyasha:- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y dónde estaba Miroku? ¿Fue anoche? ¿Dónde estabas?

Ante la lluvia de preguntas y acercándose peligrosamente hacia él, Inuyasha se sintió sofocado. Miroku llegó al rescate poniendo sus manos sobre el redondeado trasero de la chica, quien al sentirlas, lanzó un gritito de susto y aplicó con rapidez una patada de giro, acertando justo en el rostro de Miroku.

Fue lanzado hacia la despensa, la que cayó con estruendo, cayendo las latas como lluvia sobre Miroku.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Esa es mi chica!- Gritó Inu No, llegando con una bolsa con fruta:- es una pena que ya tengas 19 años, si no, serías mi representante estrella en el torneo.

- ¡Gracias sensei!- Contestó la chica, inclinándose para saludarlo. Se incorporó y arregló su uniforme. Tomó sus implementos de limpieza y se despidió:- Empezaré con el cuarto de Sesshoumaru-sensei… Te veo después Inuyasha, para que me sigas contando lo de la chica en tu cuarto…- Se dirigió hacia Miroku:- Y usted… ¡Es un pervertido!

Se dirigió con pasos ágiles hacia la estancia y luego hacia la escalera, mientras, Miroku suspiraba sobándose la mejilla, donde lucia la marca del zapato de la chica.

- ¡Aaaahhhh! Ya extrañaba este dolor… ¿Hace cuanto que no le tocaba el trasero?- Le preguntó a Inuyasha, quien volvió a sentarse para terminar con la última rebanada de pizza.

- Déjame ver… Ayer antes de irse te pateó el estómago, lo que significa que le tocaste el pecho… Fue ayer, en la mañana la última vez que la tocaste.- Le contestó el oji-dorado, ante la mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

- Debería avergonzarte llevarle el marcador a este degenerado…- Volviéndose a Miroku:- Y tú ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir molestándola antes de decirle lo que sientes por ella? Bastante tiene con hacerse cargo de su hermano y la empresa de su difunto padre para que todavía tenga que aguantar tus majaderías… ¿No te das cuenta que está sola y necesita apoyo? Si realmente tus intenciones son serias con ella te apoyaré Miroku, pero si descubro que no lo son…

- ¡Por supuesto que son serias!- Contestó Miroku, levantándose y enfrentando a Inu No:- Es sólo que ella no me cree…

- Pues no la culpo, te ha visto con demasiadas mujeres coqueteando que no puede tomarte en serio… ¿Y tú?- Volviéndose hacia Inuyasha y quitándole la rebanada a punto de morderla:- ¿Ya fuiste a ver cómo amaneció la chica?

- No, estaba terminando de desayunar y estamos esperando su expediente desde el Archivo General, el cual llegará en unos minutos por fax…-Le contestó su hijo.

- En ese caso lo mejor es que vayas a verla y la despiertes. Debe estar hambrienta y si no ve ni oye se va asustar y no quiero que se arroje por la ventana tratando de huir de un lugar extraño.- le dijo Inu No.

- Está bien.- Le contestó Inuyasha, volviendo a tomar la rebanada y recordó:- Oye… ¡Pero no tiene ropa!- Ante lo escuchado, Miroku se levantó solícito.

- ¡Yo te acompaño! Podrías necesitar ayuda para despertarla…- Le dijo, pero Inu No lo detuvo.

- ¡Tú te quedas aquí a esperar el expediente y yo subiré al cuarto de Kagura a ver si tiene ropa que le preste a la chica!- le dijo Inu No Taisho, sentándolo en una silla.

Los dos salieron de la cocina y subieron por las escaleras, mientras Inu No entraba a la habitación de Kagura, Inuyasha entraba a su cuarto. Nuevamente la sábana se había deslizado, mostrando su bello cuerpo. Estaba boca abajo, abrazando la almohada. Por un instante se perdió en esa bella visión. Su esplendoroso cabello azabache ligeramente ondulado cubría su espalda desnuda, mientras un pliegue de sábana le cubría su trasero. Sin resistirse, dejó la pizza sobre el escritorio y se acostó a su lado, acariciando su maravillosa y suave espalda con sus labios y con sus dedos delineó su cintura hasta sus hombros. Apoyó su cabeza justo sobre sus pulmones y la sintió respirar pausadamente. De pronto sintió que su corazón latía con rapidez "Parece que me sintió y está despertando". En ese momento se levantó y buscó verle los ojos. Ella los tenía abiertos y perdidos en la nada. Eran bellísimos, de un color muy negro y profundos, sus tupidas pestañas adornaban esa mirada que lo estaba seduciendo.

De pronto notó que la chica trataba de olfatear, como reconociendo un aroma. En ese momento se levantó y tomó la pizza que aún estaba tibia y se la puso frente a su nariz. La chica tomó la pizza con desesperación y la comió con avidez, ensuciando sus mejillas con la salsa y el queso, ante la mirada divertida de Inuyasha. Cuando masticaba el último bocado, no pudo resistirse y se acercó a su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios y con suavidad empezó a lamerla. La chica entrecerró los ojos momentáneamente, pareciendo disfrutar de la caricia, pero repentinamente lo empujó con fuerza, tirándolo y se levantó de golpe de la cama.

Aún mareada, tropezó con Inuyasha, quien aún estaba en el suelo y empezaron una curiosa lucha: Él trataba de sujetarle las muñecas y ella lo golpeaba, lanzando jadeos ahogados a modo de gritos. Se movía como gata rabiosa, pateando, rasguñando y hasta mordiendo. Al sentir la tercera o cuarta mordida en el brazo, Inuyasha la pudo sujetar con fuerza y la trató de besar, creyendo que la dominaría, cuando a punto de acercar sus labios, la chica le lanzó una dentellada, dispuesta a arrancarle labios, lengua o lo que fuera que pusieran a su alcance. Lo que lo obligó a cambiar la estrategia y cerrando los ojos la abofeteó con poca fuerza, sólo para calmarla, pero se equivocó. La chica emitió un sonido parecido al de los gatos cuando se sienten amenazados: ¡Gggghhh!¡Ffffgggghhh!- enseñando los dientes, al azar y se retiró hacia el rincón de la habitación, gateando.

Al sentir que había llegado al rincón de la habitación recogió sus rodillas y se protegió con su cabello, abrazándose con fuerza y empezó a llorar en silencio. A Inuyasha se le partió el corazón al verla reaccionar así, tan indefensa, perdida. Trató de imaginar lo que pensaba. En ese momento entró su padre y al verla se enojó con él.

- ¡Qué le hiciste!- Le preguntó Inu No, dándole un yukata y acercándose a ella lentamente.

- ¡No le hice nada! Ella es…- Pero no pudo acusarla. Quería decirle que lo había mordido, jalado el cabello, pellizcado los brazos, pateado. Pero no podía oírlo. Tampoco verlo… tampoco defenderse.

Inu No se quitó su camisa y la cubrió. Al sentir la prenda, la chica se aferró a la camisa y le sonrió a la nada. Inu No sintió como si le sonriera a él y la abrazó. Dócilmente la chica se puso de pie, sin rechazar a Inu No y lo abrazó también. Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez parecía que de felicidad en brazos de su salvador.

En ese momento, se dejaron oír un par de disparos desde la sala. Miroku entró corriendo a la habitación de Inuyasha y cerró con llave. Estaba jadeando y sudando frío. Su mano derecha sangraba y con la otra sujetaba una fina carpeta en color negro. Eso sólo podía significar…

- Dos noticias: La buena… Ya tenemos la identidad de la chica… - Empezó a decir Miroku.

- ¿Y la mala?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¡Sesshoumaru ya sabe que me hice pasar por él!

- ¡BANG!

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capitulo 5

PREVIAMENTE...

En ese momento, se dejaron oír un par de disparos desde la sala. Miroku entró corriendo a la habitación de Inuyasha y cerró con llave. Estaba jadeando y sudando frío. Su mano derecha sangraba y con la otra sujetaba una fina carpeta en color negro. Eso sólo podía significar…

- Dos noticias: La buena… Ya tenemos la identidad de la chica… - Empezó a decir Miroku.

- ¿Y la mala?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¡Sesshoumaru ya sabe que me hice pasar por él!

- ¡BANG!

CAPITULO 5

Silencio.

En la casa Taisho el silencio no era normal.

Inu No bajaba las escaleras con la chica en brazos, ahora vestida con el yukata de Kagura, el cual, por la diferencia de talla y estatura, le quedaba un poco corto y ajustado del pecho. Detrás de él iba Miroku, con la mano vendada, e Inuyasha, llevando la carpeta aún no abierta.

Sentado en su escritorio, Sesshoumaru leía con atención el contenido de una carpeta, mientras su secretario Jaken le servía té recién preparado. Al notar la presencia de Inu No Taisho, el asistente se inclinó ceremoniosamente hacia él.

Al notar el movimiento, Sesshoumaru se giró a ver a su padre. Sin expresar emoción alguna dirigió su atención hacia la humeante infusión, mientras cambiaba la página en la carpeta.

- Ya estas viejo para jugar al recién casado… ¿No crees? – Le dijo, antes de beber un leve sorbo.

- Pues viendo que a su edad aún necesitan una madre que los corrija, creo que es una buena idea… ¿Qué te parece mi prometida? – Le respondió, mientras la chica apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, con timidez.

- Que más bien parece tu hija… o tu nieta…- Dijo mientras se levantaba hacia la pareja, mientras dejaba la carpeta en el escritorio. Se acercó y colocó sus brazos tras la espalda y las piernas de la joven, dispuesto a tomarla. Al sentir una nueva presencia, la chica se ruborizó levemente, pero no se resistió a ser cambiada de brazos.

- O tu nuera.- Completó Inuyasha, molesto al ver que tanto su padre como su hermano se habían apoderado de su "protegida", impidiéndole tomarla en brazos.

Sesshoumaru llevó a la chica hasta la cocina, donde la dejó con gentileza sobre una de las sillas. La joven, con docilidad, apoyó sus manos en su regazo, entrelazando sus dedos.

- Bueno, ya… Ahora me toca atenderla – Dijo Inuyasha, acercándose, pero como respuesta, la chica tensó sus manos como si fueran garras y volvió a sisear como gato amenazado:- ¡Gggghhhffff!

- Creo que no quiere nada de ti- Le señaló Sesshoumaru, aún serio. Luego se giró hacia Miroku, quien al darse cuenta que era observado por el primogénito de Inu No, se sobresaltó asustado, provocando una muy leve, levísima sonrisa en Sesshoumaru. Se deleitaba infundiendo terror. Se sentó frente a la chica, mientras Inu No, de espaldas a ellos, preparaba algo más "normal" para desayunar.

Jaken entró de pronto a la cocina, llevando el té de su señor hasta la mesa. Inuyasha, molesto, pensó en desquitarse haciendo tropezar al asistente, para derramar el preciado té. Pero no contaba con que la taza con la bebida caliente volaría justo hacia la chica invidente.

Todos, excepto Inu no y Sesshoumaru, aguantaron la respiración, mientras veían la taza, como en cámara lenta, girando en el aire derramando apenas liquido, dirigirse hacia la chica.

Esperaban que la golpeara, se derramara el líquido y la quemara.

No pasó eso.

La chica sostenía la taza, atrapada en el momento justo y preciso. Y la dejó con delicadeza sobre la mesa… Y la desplazó hacia Sesshoumaru, quien la observaba fascinado, volviendo a sonreír levemente, satisfecho.

- Gracias- Le dijo a la chica, como si ella pudiera oírlo…"_ ¿Podía?_"

Ante el asombro de todos, menos de Sesshoumaru, la joven empezó a mover los dedos de su mano derecha, haciendo señas.

- A-amo bonito… p-perdone mi torpeza- Dijo Jaken.

- ¡Increíble! – Dijo Miroku.

- ¡P-pero qué demonios! - Dijo Inuyasha y se acercó a ella, quien mantenía su vista al frente, sin dejar de mover sus dedos:- ¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó a Sesshoumaru con la mirada.

- Parece como si rezara…- Le contestó Miroku.

- Dice que el té de azahar aún está caliente.

Todos, excepto ya saben, porque llevaba su taza a sus labios, voltearon a ver quien había respondido. Kagura acababa de entrar a la cocina, enfundada en un pijama de gruesa franela, frotándose las manos para calentarlas.

- Buenos días Inu No.- Saludó con un beso al patriarca, quien la miraba asombrado.

- Buenos días Kagura.- Le respondió el saludo.

- Un momento…- Empezó a decir Miroku:- ¿Cómo sabes que eso dice?

- Está loca, la chica ni siquiera ha abierto la boca… - Empezó a decir Inuyasha.

- No esperaba menos de quien sacó la máxima calificación en su maestría de Terapia del Lenguaje.- Dijo Sesshoumaru, con cierto tono de satisfacción:- ¿Puedes ayudarla?

- No- Dijo Kagura muy seria, mientras se servía té y se sentaba al lado de Sesshoumaru, quien ante la seca respuesta ni siquiera la vió, sólo dirigió su mirada hacia la chica frente a él,

- ¿No?- Repitió Inuyasha molesto. Obviamente Kagura sabía algo que él ignoraba. Y eso lo molestaba mucho. No soportaba no estar enterado de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo y más si eso le afectaba….

- Estoy seguro que lo inventaste para llamar la atención. Tú no puedes saber nada porque te la pasas ahogada en alcohol – Se volvió a Miroku - ¿Y el expediente?

- lo dejaste en la mesa.- Le señaló.

Iba a tomar la carpeta cuando Sesshoumaru la tomó primero.

- Esta es mi copia- Le dijo:- Luego te daré una para tu archivo.

- ¡Quiero verlo!- Le instó, tratando de arrebatarle la carpeta:- ¡Dámela Sessh!- Pero Sesshoumaru la dejó fuera de su alcance. No podían ponerse a pelear como niños. Ya eran dos hombres adultos. Inuyasha cedió, con un puchero en los labios, ante la mirada divertida de su padre, que sonrió orgulloso al ver que sus hijos dejaban la seriedad de la madurez para jugar un rato.

Miroku se acercó a Sesshoumaru, con timidez, pero decidido a aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

- Eh… Sesshoumaru… Mmm… Yo… quiero disculparme por haber solicitado esos datos a nombre tuyo. La… mujer… esa… me daba evasivas… Y como sé que eres muy importante y te respetan… pues… - Empezó a decir Miroku.

- De hecho… - Empezó a decirle sin verlo:- Ella creyó que eras mi nuevo asistente y por eso te dio los datos. Aunque respetan a Jaken por mí, no es apreciado. El saber que tenía un nuevo asistente la motivó a atenderte con prontitud para quedar bien conmigo. Además no quiero desperdiciar mis balas contigo y completaste una investigación que tenía pendiente… Estamos a mano.- Concluyó el plateado.

- ¿Eh? ¿No te vas a disculpar por dispararme en la mano?- Le preguntó con molestia.

-¡Jaken!- Llamó con imperiosa voz a su secretario, quien el momento se acercó con un paquete que entregó a Miroku.

- ¿Y esto qué es?- Preguntó intrigado.

- Es el reemplazo de tu prótesis metacarpiana. Está hecha de polivinilo recubierta con teflón. La próxima vez no podré atravesarla de un tiro… Tal vez necesite dos. Ve al hospital a que te la ajusten esta tarde.- Concluyó, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

Miroku entendió. Ese era el estilo de Sesshoumaru para disculparse.:- Gracias.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, al tiempo que Inu No le servía a la joven una porción de tortilla española con una ensalada fresca. Kagura se levantó y sirvió dos platos, uno para ella y otro para Sesshoumaru, quien ni siquiera volteó a ver el plato servido, pues leía con atención el contenido de la carpeta.

Inuyasha le sirvió un plato a su padre y miraba con rencor a Sesshoumaru, quien parecía arquear la ceja a medida que avanzaba en su lectura. Ya estaba desesperado y miró a la chica, quien no probaba bocado a pesar de tener el plato frente a ella.

Mantenía su limpia mirada fija al frente, al parecer deleitándose con los aromas que percibía y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Sesshoumaru concluyó su lectura y miró el plato servido con curiosidad.

- ¿Padre?- Una sola pregunta.

- Sí.- Una sola respuesta. Empezó a comer. A diferencia de Inuyasha, manejaba unos modales impecables, dignos de un aristócrata.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Inuyasha, obteniendo sólo una mirada de indiferencia de parte de su hermano mayor.

- No es educado hablar mientras comes- Dijo Inu No Taisho, excusando a su primogénito:- ¿Por qué no lees tu mismo y te enteras personalmente?- Le dijo a Yasha.

En ese momento, Miroku se levantó y con agilidad de pantera, se precipitó hacia la carpeta dejada por Sesshoumaru. Pero esta vez no cedería, Inuyasha se arrojó sobre Miroku, forcejeando por la carpeta, ante la mirada indiferente de todos.

Miroku yacía en el piso, boca abajo, mientras Inuyasha sobre su espalda, se estiraba para alcanzar la carpeta, misma que fue tomada de la mano de Miroku por el mismo Sesshoumaru. Cansado del forcejeo, Inuyasha preguntó con la respiración agitada, aun sobre la espalda de Miroku.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo se llama la muchacha?

Contra su costumbre, esbozó una muy leve sonrisa, mientras le respondía a su hermano:- Tiene el mismo nombre de su madre…

- ¡¡¡KAGOME!!!

Todos, esta vez sí, voltearon hacia la voz, que acababa de entrar a la cocina. Sango dejó sus implementos en el suelo y se precipitó a abrazar a la joven sentada.

La primera reacción de la invidente fue de rechazo, por lo que Sango se soltó su cabello, dejándolo emanar su delicado perfume de durazno, deleitando hasta a Miroku, quien aún servía de asiento a Inuyasha en el suelo de la cocina. Ante el aroma percibido, la joven se abalanzó hacia Sango, llorando desesperada, aferrándose a sus brazos.

- ¡Por Kami, Kagome!... ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ¿Dónde estabas?... ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡¿Dónde está tu audífono?! - Le decía mientras la revisaba y abrazaba con ternura.

- ¿La conoces?- Le preguntó Inuyasha levantándose de su "asiento" y acercándose a ella. La chica, al sentirlo cerca, le volvió a sisear, amenazante. Sango, al notarlo, se volvió a Inuyasha, muy molesta.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste Inuyasha?!

- ¡¡ ¿YO?!! ¡Es ella la que me ha jalado el cabello, pellizcado y mordido!- Le dijo, con voz fuerte, enseñándole los brazos marcados con dientes y los moretones.

Sango colocó su mano debajo de la palma izquierda de Kagome y empezó a mover los dedos, mientras giraba la muñeca, como si fuera un código o contraseña. Como respuesta, Kagome alzó su mano derecha e hizo unos movimientos parecidos.

- ¡Dice que la abofeteaste! ¿Cómo pudiste?- Le reclamó, muy enojada.

- ¡Ella me trató de morder la cara y antes de eso me empujó!- Le respondió, alzando aún más la voz.

Sango volvió a comunicarse con ella en su lenguaje y recibió una nueva respuesta. Pero esta vez, Sango cambió su tono, como desconcertada.

- Dice que… le lamiste el rostro… y se dio cuenta que… estaba sin ropa.- Vió a Inuyasha, decepcionada:- Nunca esperé eso de ti, Inu. Siempre creí que eras… decente…- Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Al parecer, Kagome lo presintió, pues esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a abrazarla.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Inuyasha, con reprobación. Inuyasha sintió la silenciosa acusación y enrojeció de pena. Sesshoumaru fue el primero en hablar.

- Sango… ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

- Desde siempre… hemos sido amigas toda la vida, sensei… - Respondió, mientras confortaba a Kagome.

- En ese caso…- Se volvió a Inuyasha, muy serio:- No necesitas esto… - Alzando la carpeta:- Que Sango te informe de todo lo que necesites saber…- Se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina.

- ¡¡Oye!! ¡Necesito ese informe!- Le gritó mientras el otro se alejaba, al tiempo que le decía:

- ¡Haz tu trabajo! Miroku y tú debían investigar por sí mismos… Ya te conseguí una buena fuente… ¡Aprovéchala!- Le dijo, concluyendo la discusión.

Miroku, ya levantado del suelo, se acercó a ellas, con curiosidad.

- Sango… ¿Cómo es que te comunicas con ella? ¿Cómo es que le entiendes? – Le preguntó muy interesado. Al oir la pregunta, Inuyasha se acercó para oír la respuesta.

- No sé si deba… Respondió, dudosa:- No sé porque esta aquí y ustedes no la conocen… - Los vió con desconfianza, cosa que a Inuyasha le dolió.

- Sango, sabes que somos policías y si está aquí es por… - Se calló. Sabía que no debía involucrar civiles. Pero Miroku empezó a hablar.

- Haremos un trato. Te diremos todo, absolutamente todo… Si nos dices todo, pero todo lo que queremos saber de esta chica… Te juro, te aseguro que no le haremos daño. Por mi vida, Sango. Todo lo que nos digas será usado para protegerla.

Al ver por primera vez tal seriedad en Miroku, Sango se convenció. Después de todo, los Taisho eran como una segunda familia para ella y Kohaku.

Inu No, aún sentado en la mesa, volteó a ver a Kagura, quien asintió, asegurando que lo visto y escuchado nunca saldría de la cocina. Tranquilamente llevó su taza de té a sus labios, esperando el relato de su ahijada… Mientras, Sesshoumaru entraba con una pequeña caja en sus manos y decidió sentarse con ellos.

Sango se acomodó en la silla al lado de Kagome y empezó a darle de comer del plato servido ante ella. Al sentir el alimento en sus labios, la chica sonrió y abrió la boca dócilmente. Inuyasha se asombró de lo dulce y bella que se veía sonriendo mientras comía.

- Su verdadero nombre es… Izayoi.

Tres hombres, de cabellos plateados y mirada dorada…

Tres pensamientos:

-"Como mi madre"

-"Como mi esposa"

-"Como mi hija…"

CONTINUARA…


	6. Capítulo 6

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

PREVIAMENTE…

Sango se acomodó en la silla al lado de Kagome y empezó a darle de comer del plato servido ante ella. Al sentir el alimento en sus labios, la chica sonrió y abrió la boca dócilmente. Inuyasha se asombró de lo dulce y bella que se veía sonriendo mientras comía.

- Su verdadero nombre es… Izayoi.

Tres hombres, de cabellos plateados y mirada dorada…

Tres pensamientos:

-"Como mi madre"

-"Como mi esposa"

-"Como mi hija…"

CAPITULO 6

Inu No Taisho se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la estufa. Necesitarían más té.

- ¿Porqué la llamaste Kagome? – Le preguntó Inuyasha, sentándose al lado de la joven. Miroku se acomodó en la silla junto a Sango.

- Es una historia un poco larga… - Empezó a decir Sango, pero Sesshoumaru habló.

- Te agradeceré si comienzas desde el principio… desde la primera vez que la viste.

- Hai.- Contestó Sango y empezó a relatar: _Aquella mañana salíamos mi madre y yo del Templo Higurashi, cuando vimos a una joven apoyándose en el Arbol Sagrado. Lloraba amargamente. Cuando nos acercamos para ofrecerle ayuda se desmayó. De inmediato le avisamos al anciano Higurashi, el encargado del templo, para que llamara a una ambulancia. Mi mamá, el anciano y yo la acompañamos al hospital. Ahí dio a luz a su bebé. Pero la joven estaba tan… desnutrida, que su bebé nació muy débil._

A Sango empezaron a llenársele los ojos con lágrimas, por lo que Inuyasha la relevó del trabajo de darle de comer a Kagome. Ésta, al sentirlo, respingó con desconfianza, por lo que Sango tuvo que tomar su mano y pasarla por su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas. La invidente lo entendió y asintió, por lo que dócilmente se dejó alimentar por su "enemigo".

_Cuando le llevaron a su bebé, la joven estaba radiante. La profunda tristeza que la embargaba hacía unos minutos había desaparecido por hechizo. Ni siquiera cuando el doctor le dijo que por falta de nutrientes su bebé había nacido ciega y tal vez hasta sorda, desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro. Amaba a su bebé por sobre todas las cosas. Y su nacimiento le había dado una gran felicidad. Nos dijo que la falta de vista o de oído no era grave. Lo grave hubiera sido si hubiera nacido sin corazón._

Ante tal insinuación, todos, menos Sango y Kagome, voltearon a ver a Sesshoumaru, quien parecía orgulloso ante una clara referencia a su persona. Sango secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo ofrecido por Miroku y continuó.

_La joven llamada Izayoi, se quedó a vivir en el templo, pues el anciano, cuya hija se acababa de casar, se había quedado solo. Así, ella se volvió sacerdotisa y junto con el anciano atendían el templo. Esto fue durante 12 años, durante los cuales ella demostró ser buena en el oficio, noble y bondadosa. También practicaba el tiro con arco, por lo que ganaba algo de dinero instruyendo. Se dice que también era maestra de artes marciales, pero eso nunca lo comprobamos._

Kagome terminaba su desayuno, por lo que Inuyasha le puso en sus manos la taza con el té. La chica lo acercó a sus labios y aspiró el aroma de la infusión. Empezó a mover los dedos de la mano derecha, mientras sostenía la taza con la izquierda.

- Dice "Gracias"- Señaló Sango.

- No hay de qué…- Le respondió Inuyasha, mientras miraba a Kagome embelesado beber delicadamente del té.

_La primera vez que ví a Kagome, después de su nacimiento, fue una tarde en las escaleras del templo. Ella tenía 4 años. Estaba sentada, descalza. Su mirada se perdía en el infinito. Unos niños y niñas, con los que solía jugar se acercaron a ella, para molestarla. Obviamente que ella los ignoró. Yo creí que era porque no los había escuchado, pero no fue así. De hecho, ése día la habían dejado salir, porque le acababan de colocar su audífono, por lo que escuchaba perfectamente, aunque no podía hablar. Los niños trataron de lastimarla y yo se los impedí, pero ella, con una sonrisa, me demostró que estaba bien. Colocando su mano sobre mi garganta y la otra sobre mi rostro, me presenté con ella. Y la invité a jugar con nosotros._

- ¿No crees que eso fue algo… irresponsable? – Le preguntó Miroku.

- ¡Claro que no!- Le respondió, molestándose:- La intención era que nos conociera, jugara y se divirtiera con todos.

_Uno de los niños más grandes, alegó que por ser ciega, no podría jugar con nosotros. Apostamos que si ella ganaba en un juego, se le permitiría jugar todo el tiempo que quisiera con nosotros. El juego elegido fue…_

- Kagome.- Completó Inuyasha sin dejar de verla:- Es un nombre hermoso.

_Así fue. Lo jugamos tantas veces… Y nunca se equivocó. Siempre pudo identificar a cada uno de nosotros. Al caer la noche, nos habíamos divertido tanto que por votación, entre todos decidimos llamarla así… Y me encargué de llevarla a su casa. Cuando llegó con su mamá estaba tan feliz. Durante toda la tarde nos estuvo observando desde el templo y me agradeció el que hubiera acompañado a Kagome. Ella también estuvo de acuerdo en que se le llamara así._

- ¿Alguna vez te habló sobre el padre de su hija? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru.

Tal pregunta sorprendió a todos. Inu No estuvo a punto de derramar el té recién preparado sobre la cabeza de Kagura.

- No… Nunca lo mencionó. Pero creo que quien ha sido como un padre para Kagome, es el señor Naraku.

-¡¡Naraku!!- Gritó Inuyasha, golpeando la mesa, por lo que Kagome se sobresaltó y para sorpresa de todos, menos de Sessh, volteó hacia donde estaba Inuyasha.

- Creí que habías dicho que no podía oír…- Dijo Miroku:- ¿Cómo es que supo que…?

- El golpe en la mesa…- Dijo Kagura:- La chica percibe las vibraciones del sonido a través de los sólidos…- Señaló que Kagome mantenía el canto de las manos sobre la mesa, mientras sostenía la taza.

- ¿Desde cuándo Naraku entró en sus vidas?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru, quien esta vez, denotó cierta molestia en su pregunta.

- Desde que nació Kagome.- Respondió Sango:- El señor Naraku se presentó en el hospital una hora después que nació la niña. Le ofreció de todo: hospedaje, alimentación, educación…incluso se ofreció a pagarle las operaciones necesarias para que pudiera ver y oír… pero ella no lo aceptó.

- No cabe duda que hay unas que tienen suerte…- dijo Kagura con desdén:- Un hombre rico y apuesto que les ofrece todo… Y aún así lo desprecian.

- La mamá de Kagome no lo aceptó porque el señor Naraku es su amigo. Nunca tuvo ningún otro sentimiento hacia él que su amistad. Además, no aceptó que Kagome se operara por una buena razón.- Dijo Sango.

- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- La sordera de Kagome se debe a una malformación congénita en su oído interno. Esa malformación le ha permitido tener un equilibrio casi sobrenatural. Si la operan…

- … Perdería su equilibrio… y su percepción tipo radar. Por eso es necesario que tenga su audífono.- Completó Sesshoumaru, entregándole la cajita a Sango:- Enséñale a Inuyasha cómo ponérselo… Pero no antes que termines de contarnos todo.

- ¡Oh gracias! ¡Claro que sí!- Respondió Sango, recibiendo el audífono con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está la madre de Kagome?- Preguntó Inu No.

- Su madre… murió hace 6 años. Desde entonces Kagome vivió sola con los Higurashi.

- ¿Por qué Kagome estaba anoche en la calle?- Preguntó Inuyasha, recordando dónde la había encontrado:- ¿No se supone que estaría con su familia adoptiva?

- ¡Oh!... ¿Ustedes no lo supieron? – Le dijo Sango consternada:- Hace dos meses quemaron el Templo Higurashi. Todos murieron: el anciano, su hija y su nieto de diez años. Sólo Kagome se salvó. Como quedó huérfana la enviaron a una casa de asistencia. El agente Kouga nos llamó preguntando si sabíamos de su paradero, porque se escapó hace una semana… Todos la estábamos buscando.

- ¿Todos?- Preguntó molesto Inuyasha:- ¿Quiénes somos todos?

- Los vecinos, los de Servicios al Menor, la policía, la Fundación y hasta el señor Naraku…- Contestó Sango.

- ¿Y ése que tiene que ver con Kagome, si su mamá ya murió? – Preguntó aún más molesto.

- Quiere la tutela de Kagome. Desde que murió su mamá siempre ha querido adoptarla, pero el anciano Higurashi ya la había adoptado desde que nació. Cuando ocurrió lo del accidente en el Templo, mi papá solicitó la tutela temporal, así que su custodia estaba entre el señor Naraku y mi papá. Pero como papá falleció hace un mes, ahora el único solicitante es el señor Naraku.

Sesshoumaru se levantó sin decir nada. Llevó su taza vacía al fregadero y se dirigió a la sala. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta le dijo a Inuyasha.

- No olvides que debes reportarte a tu capitán y entregar el reporte de tu atentado, así como toda tu investigación.

Inuyasha sólo asintió y se volvió hacia Sango, quien limpiaba los labios de Kagome.

- ¿Qué tan cerca ha estado Naraku de Kagome?- Le preguntó inquisitivo.

- Bastante cerca. De hecho, fue por ella que creó la Fundación MIASMA, para ayudar a los niños con su misma discapacidad. Y al pertenecer a la Fundación, Kagome participa activamente: estudia, practica deporte y hasta hace labor social, en el programa de "Hermanos Mayores"… Bueno, ya cumplí con mi parte - Dijo, volviéndose hacia los dos agentes:- Ahora les toca a ustedes hablar…

Inuyasha y Miroku se vieron uno al otro. Asintieron y Miroku se acercó a Sango.

- ¿No dijiste, querida Sango, que necesitabas terminar temprano tu trabajo? ¿Alguna razón en especial?

- ¡Ah, sí! Debo ir por Kohaku al instituto. Hoy me entregan sus calificaciones del ciclo escolar… Y quiero prepararle algo especial para comer…

- Entonces, querida, yo te llevo en mi carro. Así te digo lo que quieres saber y nos acompañamos… Debo ir al hospital.- Le dijo, invitándola caballerosamente a levantarse.

- Pero antes… Me gustaría presentárselos a Kagome… Si va a quedarse aquí por un tiempo, es necesario que los conozca… - Dijo Sango, tomando de la mano a Kagome y haciendo que se levantara de la silla. Sacó el audífono de la cajita y se lo puso en el oído derecho. Kagome abrió aún más los ojos, emocionada al sentir el aparato en su oído. Lo ajustó y esperó a escuchar la voz de Sango.

- ¿Kagome? – Le preguntó Sango en voz baja. Como respuesta, la chica se orientó perfectamente hacia ella y le sonrió. Sango la abrazó con la misma emoción con que se abraza a una muñeca nueva.:- Quiero presentarte a la familia Taisho. Estarás un tiempo con ellos… - Se separó levemente de la chica para ver su reacción.

Kagome empezó a hacer señas:- (Papá grande)

- Si… Sensei… ¿Podría acercarse por favor? – Dijo Sango, dirigiéndose a Inu No Taisho.

El patriarca se acercó a la joven. Ella alzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, tratando de determinar su estatura… Y acarició sus plateados cabellos, atados en una coleta alta. Deslizó sus manos por su rostro. Varonil y de facciones firmes pero hermosas, un rostro maduro, de líneas finas, con algunas arrugas, propias de un hombre de 55 años.

Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y apoyándose en las puntas de sus pies, se acercó a su cuello, sintiendo su aroma… Lo que provocó cierto rubor en Inu No, quien suavemente puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Ella deslizó sus manos por sus brazos y luego por su pecho. Sonrió y terminó su inspección en su cintura. Antes de separarse, volvió a acercarse a él y, sin equivocarse, dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

- (Papá fuerte) Fueron las siguientes señas.

Como si lo hubiera adivinado, Sesshoumaru entró a la cocina, vestido con un fino traje gris oscuro, listo para irse a trabajar. Tras él, su secretario Jaken, llevando su portafolios y su abrigo. Se detuvo ante Kagome y con firmeza, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagura se levantaron, como impulsados por un resorte, con el ceño fruncido… "¡Pobre de ti si te atreves a besarla!" fue el pensamiento común.

Kagome repitió la misma maniobra que con Inu No, sonriendo levemente al sentir el aroma de colonia en Sesshoumaru. Antes de besarlo, le hizo unas señas: (Gracias) A lo que Sesshoumaru respondió, susurrándole en el oído:- De nada… pequeña.

Luego del beso, se volvió hacia Inu No:- Te veo en la noche Inu No… Yasha, Miroku, no falten al trabajo… Sango, gracias por tu ayuda. – Dicho esto se volvió hacia la puerta:- ¡Jaken!...- Y salió hacia su auto. Un Ferrari deportivo negro, al que Jaken tuvo que meterse rápidamente o se quedaba botado.

- (Mujer de alcohol) Fueron las señas. Kagura estaba molesta, pero se acercó a ella y permitió que Kagome la "percibiera". Pudo sentir su cabello recogido en un moño alto y su semblante… A lo que Kagome indicó con unas señas: (Amiga). Kagura no necesitó traductora, por lo que respondió:- Eso está por verse niña…- Y se alejó de la joven confundida. Salió de la cocina y subió por las escaleras… y se encerró en su cuarto… a llorar.

El siguiente en ser presentado fue Miroku. Kagome fue advertida con señas por Sango, para evitar que confiara demasiado en él. Cuando ella sintió el aroma de Miroku de su cuello, éste estuvo a un tris de ser golpeado. Gracias a la presencia de Inu No, Yasha y Sango, contuvo sus manos…

- (Inu malo) Ante las señas, Sango le dijo a Inuyasha:- Parece que ya te conoce.

Inuyasha se colocó ante ella, pero Kagome sólo volteó el rostro, evitándolo. Él tomó sus manos para que lo "percibiera" pero la chica cerró sus manos, empuñándolas. No quería sentirlo. Su gesto fruncido era de enojo y rechazo. Inuyasha la soltó… muy dolido.

Esperaba que la chica le permitiera acercarse…

Se sentó muy desanimado. Sentía rabia… Y ganas de llorar.

- Yo… solo quería… quiero… que me perdone. No era mi intención lastimarla. En realidad… Yo daría mi vida por protegerla…

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, quien mantenía su cabeza inclinada. Se arrodilló ante él y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas… y buscó su rostro. Alargó sus manos hacia él y pudo sentir sus cabellos plateados, tan largos, que llegaban a sus hombros.

Pasó las puntas de sus dedos sobre su rostro y al rozar sus labios, él las besó… provocando la sonrisa en ella…

- (Inu malo)… - Indicó ella.

- Inuyasha… - Susurró él, a su oído.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Capítulo 7

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

N/A: A partir de este capítulo, el "diálogo" de Kagome se expresará (entre paréntesis), pues en realidad son señas, movimientos que hace con los dedos y manos que representan palabras e ideas.

PREVIAMENTE…

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, quien mantenía su cabeza inclinada. Se arrodilló ante él y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas… y buscó su rostro. Alargó sus manos hacia él y pudo sentir sus cabellos plateados, tan largos, que llegaban a sus hombros.

Pasó las puntas de sus dedos sobre su rostro y al rozar sus labios, él las besó… provocando la sonrisa en ella…

- (Inu malo)… - Indicó ella.

- Inuyasha… - Susurró él, a su oído.

CAPITULO 7

La tenía tan cerca. Podía sentir su respiración, su corazón latiendo con fuerza… el aroma de su cabello…

- (Inuyasha) – Expresó la chica con sus dedos y girando su muñeca.

Inuyasha sonrió. Algo dentro de sí le hizo sentir que _ése _movimiento era su nombre.

Estuvo tentado a besarla, pero, al notar que ni siquiera el más leve resplandor provocó reacción alguna en su pupila, supo que ella jamás podría ver en sus ojos todo el amor que había despertado en él…

- ¿Inuyasha? – Preguntó Inu No Taisho, tratando de adivinar el siguiente movimiento de su hijo, ante la chica arrodillada frente a él.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y cerró los ojos, depositando un beso en su frente, a lo que Kagome, al sentir sus labios, también cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente. Inuyasha se levantó de la silla, tomándola por los brazos, haciendo que se levantara también y la abrazó. Ella lo estrechó con fuerza. La reacción sorprendió a Sango.

- ¿Kagome?- Le habló a la chica, quien se soltó del abrazo y le tendió su mano a Sango, para "hablar" con ella:- Creí que Inuyasha no te agradaba…

- (Inuyasha durmió conmigo. No sentí miedo… ni frío…)- Dijo Kagome.

- Oh… Bueno. ¿Y por que estabas tan agresiva con él hace unos momentos?- Le preguntó Sango.

- (Tú sabes que no me gusta que me toquen. Yo soy quien debe tocar, para conocer a las personas. Él estuvo tocándome, hasta cuando estuve sin ropa… ¡Lo sentí!)

- Bueno… - Sango empezó a susurrarle:- Creo que le gustas…

- (Recuerda amiga, que soy ciega… no estúpida. Es más probable que sienta lástima por mí, porque no me conoce… En cuanto me conozca, descubrirá que no soy tan indefensa como cree)

Inuyasha se acercó, silencioso, tratando de adivinar las señas que hacía Kagome.

- (¿Está detrás de mí… verdad?)- Preguntó a Sango, quien como respuesta, soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos…- Dijo Miroku, un tanto aburrido por ser solo espectador. Además, empezaba a dolerle la mano. Necesitaba remover la prótesis baleada y ajustarse la nueva:- Inu No… ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? Necesito solicitar una cita en el hospital para esta tarde… en ortopedia y prótesis.

- Sí Miroku, toma el de la sala.- Le respondió el Taisho, mientras Miroku se dirigía a la sala.

- Pero… no puedes irte hasta que me enseñes Sango. Debo poder entenderle…- Empezó a quejarse Inuyasha:- ¿Cómo sabré que es lo que quiere… o necesita?

- No te preocupes por ella. Es más independiente de lo que crees. Sólo necesita familiarizarse con la casa y no se tropezará… Te lo juro.- Le dijo mientras guardaba en el armario sus implementos de limpieza. Se volvió hacia Inu No:- ¡Hasta pronto sensei!... y por favor ¡No dejes que ella cocine!- Se dirigió hacia Kagome para besarla y despedirse.

- Por supuesto que no cocinará… Podría cortarse o quemarse.- Dijo Inuyasha.

- No es por eso tonto… - Se dirigió a él para besarlo:- Es que Kagome usa mucho picante y adora el curry. Tiende a exagerar cuando condimenta la comida.

- (¡No exagero!)- Gesticuló con las manos, molesta.

- ¡Claro que sí exageras!- Se volvió a acercarse a Kagome:- Pórtate bien y no lo hagas sufrir. Te traeré la ropa que dejaste en casa y te compraré lo que necesites: tu cepillo, tus cremas, y…

- No es necesario Sango, aquí nos haremos cargo. Sólo haznos una lista de lo que necesita y usa.- Le dijo Inu No.

- Hai...- Se inclina levemente hacia su maestro y se incorpora:- ¡Miroku! ¡Ya vámonos!

- Ya voy amor…- Dijo Miroku, llevando su caja en su mano izquierda:- Te veo más tarde en la jefatura, Taisho. No vayas a faltar… Adiós Inu No… Hasta pronto señorita Kagome - Se despidió, siendo jalado hacia la puerta por Sango.

Kagome sonrió hacia donde escuchó el sonido y alzó la mano, despidiéndose, fascinando a los dos hombres con quienes se quedaba.

- Bueno… por lo que veo le quedará chica la ropa de Kagura… Así que buscaré entre la ropa vieja si hay algo mío o de Sessh que le quede. Así cuando menos lucirá menos… provocativa.- Empezó a decir Inuyasha, observando detenidamente el trasero de Kagome… así como sus piernas… y sus pantorrillas.

- Por si no lo recuerdas… _Ella_ ya te escucha, así que mide tus palabras.- Le indicó Inu no a su hijo. Efectivamente, a Kagome se le podía observar una pequeña vena en la frente, que denotaba su enojo… y una naranja entre sus dedos, como probable proyectil, para el insolente.

- ¡Feh! Estoy seguro que aunque me ponga frente a ella, sería incapaz de darme.- Dijo dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la sala, mientras llevaba una taza de té caliente.

- ¡PLAFF!... ¡CRASH!

Inuyasha sintió con fuerza el golpe que lo hizo estrellar la taza contra su rostro en sus manos. Por lo caliente de la infusión soltó la taza que cayó, contra el piso, rompiéndose. La naranja rodó frente a él.

- ¡Maldita mocosa!- Rugió, molesto, volviéndose contra la chica, quien rápidamente había buscado refugio en los brazos de Inu No.:- ¡Esa escuincla merece unas nalgadas! ¡Dámela! ¡No la defiendas!

- Yo te lo advertí… que no la provocaras.- Volviéndose a la chica, que sonreía traviesamente:- Y tú pequeña, si juegas con el perro, aguántate las mordidas…

- ¡¡PAPÁ!!- Gritó Inuyasha, furioso:- ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!

- ¡Ya hombre, cálmate! Mira, mejor vete al armario y búscale la ropa. Yo iré a casa de Tendo, a ver si Kasumi tiene unas sandalias que le sobren…- Dijo Inu No.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación:- ¡Mocosa insolente! ¡¿Qué yo la provoqué?!... "Si juegas con el perro…" ¡Feh! - De pronto lo pensó:- "¿Mordidas?… ¡Claro que la voy a morder!..."

Cuando bajó, su padre aún no regresaba. Kagome se encontraba en el suelo, recogiendo los trozos de la taza. Se acercó a ella en silencio. Notó que cada trozo lo colocaba en una servilleta de papel. Terminó de recogerlos todos, sin lastimarse. Luego, envolvió cuidadosamente la servilleta. Se veía hermosa con el cabello suelto y el yukata entallado, que dejaba entrever por el ajustado escote sus senos bien formados. Sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas juntas, ofrecía una imagen muy sexy, mostrando sus bien formadas piernas.

Kagome le ofreció la servilleta y esperó que él la tomara. Cuando lo hizo, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Inuyasha la siguió, recordando las palabras de Sango "… Es más independiente de lo que crees. Sólo necesita familiarizarse con la casa y no se tropezará…" Dejó la servilleta en el basurero y se volvió hacia ella.

- Aquí está la ropa. Es el pantalón más pequeño que pude encontrar, de hace 3 años. La playera era de Sessh y fue su favorita muchos años…

Ante su sorpresa, Kagome se quitó el yukata, obsequiándole la vista total de su cuerpo. Ella sólo cerró los ojos, muy segura de sí misma, mientras él…

Tomó la playera y luego el pantalón. Con desagrado, notó que ambas prendas le quedaban un poco… grandes. Sujetó la playera y la rasgó, quitándole una tira de la orilla. Aún le quedaba demasiado larga. La volvió a rasgar, esta vez, hasta el cuello, en línea recta. Tomó los extremos y los ató, convirtiendo la prenda en un sexy top atado a la altura de su pecho. Con el pantalón fue más fácil. Lo dejó sin abotonar, abierto totalmente y lo sujetó con la tira arrancada de la playera, dejándolo hasta su cadera, luciendo su ombligo y su vientre plano. Para terminar, dobló las orillas del pantalón. Lucía hermosa.

- Vaya, no pensé que tuvieran ropa de mujer en la casa…- Dijo Inu No, entrando:- Hijo, cierra la boca y… ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? Cualquiera diría que está a punto de sangrarte la nariz…

- N-No… no es nada.- Dijo Inuyasha y salió de la cocina:- Debo prepararme para ir a trabajar… ¡Te la encargo papá!

Inuyasha subió a su habitación. ¡No creía lo que acababa de ver! Esa chica… ¡Esa chica! Y las palabras de Sango le volvieron a la mente "… Pórtate bien y no lo hagas sufrir…"

Sonrió. Definitivamente esta niña va a cambiar su vida.

Se duchó rápidamente, se vistió y bajó. Apenas iban a dar las 11 de la mañana. Se acercó a la cocina y lo que vió lo dejó boquiabierto.

Kagome cortaba las verduras con rapidez y precisión. Manejaba los cuchillos con mucha destreza. Parecía todo un chef profesional.

Inuyasha recordó a su agresor… Lo único que parecía tener en común era la estatura, la habilidad con los cuchillos y… ¡La excelente puntería! Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente, que hasta Kagome detuvo el cuchillo y dirigió su cabeza hacia él.

- "¡E-Está escuchando el latido de mi corazón!... ¿Será posible que ella sea…?"

- (¿Inuyasha?)- Preguntó Kagome, moviendo sus dedos al aire, sin determinar una dirección.

- Kagome… - Se acercó a ella. Trataba de ver en ella a su cruel asesino. No podía ser ella.

- Papá debo adelantarme al trabajo… - Le dijo a Inu No.:- Te veré en la noche, Kagome…- Le dijo a ella, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Su respuesta fue una linda sonrisa. "No… ella no es."

Ya en la jefatura, terminaba de redactar el informe de su atentado, cuando Hiwatari se acercó tras él, tocándole el hombro.

- Taisho, el capitán te espera en su oficina… Suerte.

Inuyasha imprimió la última hoja de su reporte y lo puso en la carpeta. Su capitán era de cuidado. Tocó la puerta.

- Adelante…- Dijo una voz desde el interior.

Inuyasha entró. Ante la indicación de su capitán le ofreció la carpeta y tomó asiento ante él.

- Entiendo que Moushin está en el hospital…

- Sí señor.- Respondió Inuyasha.

El hombre de facciones impasibles leyó rápidamente el reporte. Luego, lo colocó sobre el archivero.

- Eres un irresponsable Taisho. Si tus sospechas son ciertas, tu familia podría estar en peligro.

- Lo sé señor, pero… son sólo sospechas.

- El problema aquí es que parece que estas interfiriendo con otro caso.

El de cabello plateado abrió aún más sus ojos, sin comprender.

- El caso Higurashi pertenece a homicidios. Hiwatari es quien lo lleva. Si no cooperas con él, tendré que retirarte del caso Naraku, hasta que se aclare.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Gritó Inuyasha, levantándose.

- ¡No me alce la voz!… agente Taisho.

Inuyasha volvió a sentarse, bufando. Su capitán cambió su tono de voz.

- Por otro lado… Hago de su conocimiento que su familia acaba de ser iniciar el proceso para solicitar la custodia de la menor a su cargo. Servicios al Menor ya fue informado para tramitar la tutela temporal a su favor… si está usted de acuerdo.

- Por mí no hay problema… Será un placer.- Dijo Inuyasha.

- En ése caso, puede retirarse.- Ordenó el capitán.

Inuyasha salió de la oficina. Por un lado se sentía aliviado: Kagome estaría con ellos un buen tiempo, aunque tendrían que soportar las visitas de Kouga. Por el otro, la muerte de su familia adoptiva estaba siendo investigada, eso era bueno. Con suerte y sería otro cargo más contra Naraku. Y como broche de oro, tenía pendiente la intercepción de un cargamento fuerte de armas y drogas. Mucho trabajo y poco tiempo.

Dirigió el operativo y afortunadamente pudieron interceptar la carga. Naraku se llevaría un gran disgusto. Sus compañeros trataron de llevárselo a celebrar, pero él sólo pensaba en volver a casa… con ella.

Mientras tanto, en el "Castillo de Shikón", Naraku recibía una visita…

- ¿Ya apareció mi ahijada?- Preguntó Naraku.

- N-no… Aún no señor Kurozawa… - Respondió el agente Kouga.

- Supongo entonces que ha venido a entregarme la documentación que me otorga la custodia legal y completa de mi ahijada.

- Lo siento señor Kurozawa…- Dijo Kouga:- Pero la razón de mi visita es para informarle que…

- ¿Si?... – Preguntó Naraku. Dentro de sí, presintió algo desagradable.

- Otra familia ha presentado otra solicitud para la custodia legal de la menor.

- ¿Otra familia? No hay nadie en todo el mundo que se interese por esa chiquilla más que yo.

- Es que… esta solicitud… es especial. Han presentado documentación que les permite probar la filiación con la menor…

- ¿Y?... – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono menos paciente.:- ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué creen que se trata de _su_ chica?

- La familia alega que desconocían el paradero tanto de la madre como de la niña, pero que _sí _tenían conocimiento de su existencia. La prueba es que han presentado un acta de matrimonio con la madre y un acta de nacimiento a nombre de la menor.- Dijo Kouga, sudando frío.:- Es casi seguro que ellos sí obtengan la custodia.

- Podría llegar a un acuerdo muy conveniente con ellos…

- Lo dudo.- Respondió Kouga.

- ¿Porqué? El dinero da mucho poder y yo soy muy poderoso.

- El poder de esta familia no radica en el dinero.

Naraku tomó la carpeta del escritorio y leyó el primer documento: El acta de nacimiento estaba expedida a nombre de Kagome Taisho.

- No hay nada legal que se pueda hacer.

- ¿Nada legal? – Naraku sonrió… Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar:- ¡Onigumo! Comunícame con Ariel… es urgente.

El asistente asintió y empezó a usar el teléfono.

- ¿Señor? – Empezó a decir Kouga:- No pretenderá otra vez…

- Kouga, te pago lo suficiente para que me cubras las espaldas legalmente… Déjame a mí lo ilegal… Retírate.

Kouga sólo asintió y se dio la vuelta. Desde la primera vez que aceptó el dinero de Naraku sabía que estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo… Sólo podía confiar en que los Taisho y sobre todo Inuyasha, supieran proteger bien a esa niña.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Capítulo 8

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

N/A: A partir de este capítulo, el "diálogo" de Kagome se expresará (entre paréntesis), pues en realidad son señas, movimientos que hace con los dedos y manos que representan palabras e ideas.

N/A (2): Presentando en FF y en su debut como personajes de "Furia Ciega": El Clan Houkyuu. Mi agradecimiento infinito a Ariel Nekomata, Faye, Takumi, Kamira y Yoli-Kami; por cederme el derecho a usar sus nombres y personalidades para este fic.

PREVIAMENTE…

Naraku tomó la carpeta del escritorio y leyó el primer documento: El acta de nacimiento estaba expedida a nombre de Kagome Taisho.

- No hay nada legal que se pueda hacer.

- ¿Nada legal? – Naraku sonrió… Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar:- ¡Onigumo! Comunícame con Ariel… es urgente.

El asistente asintió y empezó a usar el teléfono.

- ¿Señor? – Empezó a decir Kouga:- No pretenderá otra vez…

- Kouga, te pago lo suficiente para que me cubras las espaldas legalmente… Déjame a mí lo ilegal… Retírate.

Kouga sólo asintió y se dio la vuelta. Desde la primera vez que aceptó el dinero de Naraku sabía que estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo… Sólo podía confiar en que los Taisho y sobre todo Inuyasha, supieran proteger bien a esa niña.

CAPITULO 8

Una de las vistas más hermosas del atardecer en la ciudad, era la que se podía disfrutar desde la oficina situada en el penúltimo piso del "Castillo de Shikón". El sol se ocultaba lentamente, mientras el cielo enrojecía, como bañando de sangre las pocas nubes que quedaban… Como presagio de los pensamientos del hombre que observaba el espectáculo.

Sentado cómodamente, degustaba una copa, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Sin embargo, sintió claramente cuando ésta se abría y unos ágiles pasos avanzaron hacia él. Un delicado perfume de lilas llegó a su nariz. Dentro de sí, sonrió.

- Nekomata… - Dijo, en un susurro perfectamente audible.

- Naraku… - Dijo la voz femenina tras él.

- Es un honor que hayas aceptado mi humilde invitación…

- Siempre acepto invitaciones cuando están acompañadas por un cheque con más de seis dígitos, aún sin previa cita… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Siempre tan directa… Nekomata.- Dijo, antes de terminar su copa.:- Necesito al clan Houkyuu para una misión importante.

- Sabes que el clan tiene dos líderes. Para cualquier contrato debe estar presente también Faye y hasta donde sé… aún tienes asuntos que arreglar con ella.

- Prefiero tratar el asunto contigo en primera instancia… Si aceptas la misión, tú decidirás si debo tratar con las dos.

Un par de hermosos ojos verdes y felinos se clavaron en él. Inquisitivos, adivinaron el más profundo deseo en el corazón de aquel hombre.

- ¿Ya te decidiste a aniquilar a los Taisho?

Naraku sonrió. La joven y bella mujer ante él lo conocía perfectamente. No por nada eran su equipo de élite… El Clan Houkyuu.

- Eres perfecta… Nekomata.

Una ligera mueca se dibujó en los labios de la joven. Le disgustaba de sobremanera el tono que aquel hombre, aunque atractivo y varonil, usaba para decir su apellido. Descendiente de un legendario demonio antiguo, Ariel Nekomata hacía gala de su linaje en sus operaciones de cacería, asalto y homicidio. Su equipo era conocido por su letalidad y crueldad en sus trabajos. Si el Clan Hojo realizaba los trabajos con limpieza y eficacia, el Clan Houkyuu era experto en verdaderas masacres, sin respetar niños, mujeres o ancianos. Sólo eran superados por… Katana.

- Tengo una duda… ¿Porqué hasta ahora?- Preguntó.

- Porque después de despojarme impunemente de aquello por lo que tanto he luchado, se han atrevido a poner las manos en lo que verdaderamente me pertenece…

- No seas dramático y habla claro.- Dijo la mujer, empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Han pedido la custodia de Izayoi…

- ¿No está un poco grande para ser adoptada?- Preguntó con burla.

- Me refiero a su hija… - Le refirió, con enfado.

- Ah… "Esa" chiquilla… Por la que hiciste a un lado a tu mejor alumna. A tu protegida… Faye… Entiendo.

Naraku vió a la joven de cabellos rojos y mirada felina ante él. Vestida con elegancia y discreción, nadie imaginaba al cruel asesino que podía ser.

- Pero… tratándose de los Taisho… Tú sabes que el costo se triplica.- Dijo la hermosa joven.

- Sabes que eso no es problema para mí.

- Pero para mí sí lo es. Debemos arreglar nuestros asuntos antes de aceptar esta misión, pues es probable que no salgamos vivas.

- ¿Tan poca fe le tienes a tu equipo?

- No es cuestión de fe… ¡Son los Taisho! Aún yendo el clan completo no nos bastaríamos. Son bastante buenos sabes… Y aún nos falta reclutar al cuarto elemento…- Dijo, pensativa:- Hasta podría ser… nuestra última misión.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Preguntó Naraku, dejando entrever no burla, sino preocupación. Si Ariel temía, tal vez había sobreestimado a los Taisho.

- Los Inugami tienen el respeto de todos los clanes. Y los Taisho no son menos por el simple hecho que estén del otro lado. Empezando por Inu No, el patriarca. Hasta ahora el mejor, ni siquiera superado por su primogénito Sesshoumaru… Ahora que Inuyasha podría parecer un completo imbécil, está muy lejos de serlo. Tal vez su estilo no sea como el de su padre o hermano mayor pero lo iguala. Hasta podría decir que es mejor que Sesshoumaru, pero no estoy segura.

Naraku vió nuevamente a la mujer. Si tenía sus reservas, tal vez sería mejor contratar a alguien más desesperado, dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de conservar la vida propia… o la de sus seres amados. Ese sería el plan B.

- Entonces… ¿Aceptas?- Le preguntó, con indiferencia. Ya no importaba si aceptaba o no, pues maquinaba sus alternativas.

- Debo discutirlo con el clan.- Se levantó del cómodo asiento y arregló su traje.:- ¿Algún recado para Faye?

La vió con odio. Ella sabía lo que había pasado y sin piedad se recreaba torturándolo. No podía evitar pensar en Faye sin sentir que se desgarraba por dentro. El saber que podría estar enviándola a su última misión lo hizo dudar.

- No.- Dijo por fin.- Puedes retirarte.

La joven, con una leve sonrisa, se inclinó demostrándole su respeto al temido jefe yakuza, despidiéndose:- Si aceptamos, te pasaré los números de cuenta y el trabajo se hará en 7 días a partir del día que realices el pago.

La joven desapareció por la puerta. Al momento entró Onigumo.

- ¿Aceptó?- Preguntó, preocupado.

- De momento no… pero sé que lo hará. Aunque… creo que no es buena idea… Si conozco a Faye lo mejor será sacarla de esa casa antes de hacer el pago. ¿Te confirmó Kouga si ella está allí?

- Sí, lo está. Desde anoche.- Respondió prontamente.

- ¿Ya depositaste el pago?

- Acabo de hacerlo.

- Bien… No podrán negarse. Veremos si Kouga hace bien su trabajo y vale la pena conservarlo. Está empezando a molestarme con sus nuevos escrúpulos. Prepárame el baño… quiero descansar.

Onigumo asintió y se retiró en silencio.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la playa, en una hermosa casa, cinco jóvenes en ropa interior se deleitaban con pizza y sodas en la recámara principal. Cualquiera juraría que se trataba de una inocente pijamada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Creen que debemos aceptar?- Preguntó Kamira, una sexy rubia de ojos azul marino y cabellos largos, que arreglaba en una delgada trenza, mientras se llevaba una rebanada a la boca.

- Es la misión que siempre habíamos esperado, la razón por la que existimos…- Dijo Takumi, la única de hermosas facciones orientales: cabellos negros y piel inmaculadamente blanca. La mejor en artes marciales… después de Faye, mientras abría una lata de soda dietética.

- No es tan fácil.- Dijo Ariel, ahora recién enfundada en un sensual babydoll rojo, que hacía juego con su cabello ahora suelto.:- No estoy segura si podremos… Aún podemos negarnos.

- ¡Ya no podemos!- Exclamó Yoli-kami, observando la pantalla del ordenador portátil (Lap-top):- Acabo de revisar las cuentas y todas tenemos un fuerte depósito: la cuota de siempre triplicada.- Concluyó la bella castaña, de intensa mirada color aceituna, tras las gafas que usaba para leer.

- ¡¡Ése infeliz!! ¿Cómo se atrevió?- Gritó Ariel, empuñando sus manos, furiosa:- ¡Le dije que iba a discutirlo con ustedes!

- Siempre es así… - Dijo Faye, quien hasta ahora comía en silencio mientras escuchaba a Ariel explotando indignada. La escultural morena de ojos azules y cabellos negros ondulados salió de la habitación, hacia el balcón que daba al mar. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas consigo misma.

La suave brisa marina movía sus cabellos, mientras el delicado camisón de tirantes, aunque largo, dejaba entrever su cuerpo:- "Siempre es así"- Se repitió mentalmente.

En la jefatura, el capitán se despedía de los agentes, quienes ya estaban listos para celebrar el triunfo del exitoso operativo. Inuyasha terminaba de imprimir el reporte cuando una voz lo sorprendió a sus espaldas.

- ¡Felicidades amigo! Pudiste dirigir un operativo sin mí y saliste vivo.- Dijo Miroku, mientras palmeaba su espalda.

- ¡Muy gracioso Miroku! ¿Y se puede saber dónde demonios estuviste toda la tarde? – Le preguntó sin voltear a verlo:- Si no fuera por la excelente puntería de Ichiro, no lo estaríamos contando.

- Es que… fui al hospital. ¿Recuerdas?

- Ibas a que te ajustaran tu prótesis, no a construirlo… ¿Y qué?- Preguntó impaciente mientras esperaba las copias de la impresora.

- Hoy fue el día, amigo mío… Hoy se lo dije.- Dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo. Inuyasha alzó la cabeza, tratando de entender lo dicho por su amigo.

- ¿Le dijiste? – Comprendiendo al instante y dándose la vuelta para verlo:- ¿Y aceptó?

No necesitaba la respuesta. El rostro de Miroku irradiaba felicidad… A pesar de la impresionante marca de una mano pequeña en una de sus mejillas.

- ¡Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra! – Gritó Miroku, triunfante.

En la casa Taisho…

- ¡Soy la mujer más infeliz sobre la tierra! – Gritó Sango, desolada…

CONTINUARA…

-


	9. Capítulo 9

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

N/A: El "diálogo" de Kagome se expresará (entre paréntesis), pues en realidad son señas, movimientos que hace con los dedos y manos que representan palabras e ideas.

PREVIAMENTE…

- Hoy fue el día, amigo mío… Hoy se lo dije.- Dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo. Inuyasha alzó la cabeza, tratando de entender lo dicho por su amigo.

- ¿Le dijiste? – Comprendiendo al instante y dándose la vuelta para verlo:- ¿Y aceptó?

No necesitaba la respuesta. El rostro de Miroku irradiaba felicidad… A pesar de la impresionante marca de una mano pequeña en una de sus mejillas.

- ¡Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra! – Gritó Miroku, triunfante.

En la casa Taisho…

- ¡Soy la mujer más infeliz sobre la tierra! – Gritó Sango, desolada…

CAPITULO 9

Aquella tarde había transcurrido de forma deliciosa. Kagome resultó ser una excelente ayudante en la cocina. Por primera vez, Inu No comía acompañado. Al terminar, la llevó a recorrer la casa. Desde el sótano hasta el ático, pasando por la puerta que daba al tejado. También recorrió cada habitación. Al terminar, la dejó en la cocina, preparando una charola para Kagura, mientras él se dirigía al dojo a impartir sus clases.

Kagome sirvió una ración de verduras con pollo al curry y preparó dos tazas de café muy cargado. Lo puso en una charola y se dirigió hacia la sala, rumbo a las escaleras.

Andaba descalza, por lo que podía sentir cualquier vibración a través de la duela, que le indicara la presencia de cualquier persona.

Subió con agilidad las escaleras y recordó cual puerta tocar. Dejó un momento la charola en el suelo mientras tocaba la puerta.

- Adelante.- Dijo una voz desde el interior.

Kagome abrió la puerta y se inclinó a recoger la charola. Empujó la puerta con los pies y entró… Ante la sorpresa de Kagura.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos quieres?!- Le preguntó desde la cama, claramente molesta, mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca. Evidentemente ya había empezado a beber… como todas las tardes.

Kagome avanzó un poco y cruzó las piernas. Con un increíble control y equilibrio, flexionó sus rodillas hasta quedar en el suelo, sentada al estilo indio con las piernas cruzadas por delante. Colocó la charola delante suyo y le ofreció el plato de comida a Kagura.

Kagura observó a la chica y luego al plato que le ofrecía. Era la primera vez que alguien en esa casa se preocupaba por llevarle algo de comer. Inu No preparaba la comida, pero esperaba a que ella bajara, cosa que raramente hacía. Dejó a un lado la botella y recibió el plato y empezó a comer con avidez. Obviamente la cerveza no la alimentaba y menos cuando solía provocarse vómitos para eliminarla, como si con eso consiguiera desechar de su interior todo lo podrido que hubiera en ella.

- Te felicito… Tu sazón ha mejorado mucho.- Le dijo a Kagome.

- (Gracias, pero te recuerdo que la última vez que probaste algo preparado por mí, sólo tenía 12 años. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a cocinar) - Respondió Kagome, muy animada.

- Cuando me fui de la Fundación, hubiera jurado que jamás te volvería a ver… Kagome.

- (En cambio yo, aún tengo la esperanza de llegar a verte… Kagura sensei.)

Kagura sonrió. Desde pequeña, era frecuente en Kagome bromear así.

- Siempre pensé que vivirías junto a Naraku… como toda una princesa.

- (El que sea mi padrino no me obliga a vivir con él… Además, no me agrada su presencia.) – Le contestó.

- A nadie le agrada la presencia de Naraku…- Le confirmó Kagura, sonriéndole mientras le extendía el plato vacío. Al sentir el aroma del plato ante ella, Kagome extendió las manos y lo recibió. Lo acomodó en la charola y tomó una de las tazas y se la ofreció a Kagura.

- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Café? – Le preguntó mientras le recibía la taza:- Tanto que me costó emborracharme para que ahora me quieras curar mi resaca…

Kagome tomó la otra taza y sonrió levemente a su antigua maestra.

- (¿Qué ha pasado contigo, sensei? ¿Por qué no me reconociste?... Eso sí me dolió. Saberte ante mí y que me ignoraras… Eso no se hace.) – Le expresó, reflejando en su rostro cierta tristeza.

- La verdad… Es que no esperaba verte después de tantos años….- Le respondió, con nostalgia:- Formas parte de un pasado que he querido olvidar, Kagome y aunado al hecho que le interesas de sobremanera al hombre que amo… Eso me pone muy celosa.

- (¿Estás enamorada de Inuyasha?) – Le preguntó, con ansiedad, cosa que le provocó risa a Kagura.

- ¿Inuyasha?... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… no pequeña. Ese cachorro es sólo un buen amigo. El que me interesa es el mayor… Sesshoumaru.- Le confirmó, ante la sonrisa ruborizada de Kagome, por la referencia del "cachorro".

- (¿Te refieres a "Papá Fuerte"?... Es muy apuesto. Pero no tienes porqué sentirte celosa sensei…) - Le explicó:- (A mí me interesa Inuyasha. Él es… mi objetivo.)

- ¿Así que tu objetivo, eh? ¿Y desde cuando mezclas el trabajo con el placer eh, pequeña? – Le dijo mordazmente.

- (Para mí… El trabajo siempre es un placer… Querida sensei) – Concluyó Kagome, sonriendo mientras bebía de su taza.

La risa de Kagura se vió interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que abrió la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡¡Kagome!!... ¡Soy la mujer más infeliz sobre la tierra!

Sango lloraba desolada abrazada a Kagome, ante la mirada de fastidio de Kagura, quien ya iba por su cuarta taza de café, mientras Inu No Taisho les servía té a las chicas. Descansaba un poco antes de proseguir con las clases de los adultos.

- Y bien "flaca"… ¿Nos vas a contar de una buena vez qué te hizo ése pervertido?- Preguntó Kagura, antes de beber un sorbo.

Inu No Taisho se sentó cerca de ellas. Sango le había pedido expresamente quedarse, pues deseaba que le aclarara unas cosas… de su familia.

- _Cuando salimos de aquí, Miroku me llevó al instituto donde estudia Kohaku. Me acompañó a la ceremonia de fin de cursos y todo el tiempo se portó muy amable y caballeroso. Casi no lo reconocí. Luego que le dieron a Kohaku sus calificaciones junto con su diploma por haber obtenido la más alta calificación, me pidió permiso para ir a celebrar con sus compañeros. No pude negarme. Así que él se fue y Miroku me invitó a comer a un restaurant… Sencillo pero encantador. Me preguntó si podía acompañarlo al hospital y como se había comportado tan gentil, decidí acompañarlo…_

Sango se interrumpió para beber un poco de té, mientras Kagura e Inu No la miraban, esperando el momento en que relatara cuando Miroku le habría tocado su trasero o sus pechos. Kagome sólo se limitaba a tomarle las manos, animándola a seguir.

- _En el hospital lo atendieron con rapidez. Me llamó la atención que, a pesar de que las enfermeras le coquetearon, esta vez se abstuvo de flirtear con ellas. Eso fue muy raro. Cuando salimos, le pedí que me llevara a la casa, para recoger las cosas de Kagome. Estábamos solos y a punto de salir de la casa cuando me habló, muy serio:_

_- Sango… he estado pensando y… tengo que decirte… algo._

_- Sí Miroku, te escucho.- Le respondí._

_- Nos conocemos casi desde siempre ¿No? Desde que entrenábamos con Taisho sensei… desde niños… ¿Recuerdas, Sango?_

_Lo recordé. Él e Inuyasha estaban en la clase de avanzados y yo en la de principiantes. Acababa de cumplir 8 años y mi padre había decidido que ya era tiempo que entrenara con Taisho sensei. Fue cuando lo ví por primera vez. Se acercó por detrás de una chica y la manoseó. Ella se giró furiosa, pero él tenía preparada una rosa, así que su enojo se volvió sonrisa. Lo perdonó pero desde ése día me prometí que, aunque me diera todas las flores del mundo, yo no lo perdonaría si llegaba a tocarme. Poco a poco, el tiempo pasó y mi cuerpo creció. La oportunidad se dio hace cuatro años. Acababa de entrar a la duela y la clase de graduados ya se había retirado cuando sentí que una mano me tocó el trasero. Lo hizo con tanta suavidad que en un principio creí que había sido un accidente. Pero, al sentir que la caricia se repetía me giré y lo ví… ¡Era él! ¡Tocándome! Sentí tanta rabia que le apliqué una patada circular que lo estrelló hacia el arsenal. Según supe después, hasta ahora he sido la primera chica que lo ha golpeado, luego de haber sido tocada…_

_- Algunos recuerdos son dolorosos… Miroku. __- Le __dije__, __acariciándole__ la __mejilla__. __Creo__que__ eso le dió valor __para__proseguir__:_

_- Sango… Y-Yo… yo quiero… quiero pedirte…- Miroku empezó a sudar. Creo que iba a pedirme algo muy importante que lo ponía nervioso. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Él no se dio cuenta que lo descolgué, puesto que se dio la vuelta para tranquilizarse y aclarar su garganta._

_- Si… ¿Diga? – Respondí al teléfono._

_- "Taijiya… Necesito tus servicios… de exterminador" – Dijo la voz al teléfono._

_- Lo lamento, pero mi padre falleció y ya no damos servicio a particulares. Sólo a nuestros clientes de confianza.- Le respondí.:- Si me da su clave de cliente con gusto le atenderé._

_- "¿Eres la primogénita de Taijiya?" – Preguntó la voz._

_- Sí señor…- Respondí amablemente:- Me llamo Sango._

_- "Y supongo que no sabes nada acerca del trabajo de exterminador de tu padre y de limpieza de tu madre… ¿Cierto?"- Volvió a decirme, en tono enfadoso._

_- Mi padre exterminaba plagas, señor. Y mi madre ofrecía servicio de limpieza a particulares. Pero desde que fallecieron ya no hago trabajos así… Sólo a nuestros clientes de siempre.- Le respondí:- ¿Qué se le ofrece señor?_

_- "Pregúntale al patriarca del clan Inugami a qué se dedicaba realmente tu padre y tu madre. Te llamaré mañana a estas horas para contratarte… Estés de acuerdo o no."- Me dijo, amenazador._

_- ¡Si no estoy de acuerdo, no puede contratarme señor! – Le grité, molesta._

_- "Sí puedo… y harás el trabajo… Si quieres volver a ver a tu querido hermano… con vida… ¿Aceptas?"_

_- S-Sí… a-acepto.- Respondí, con temor._

_- "¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché…"- Preguntó antes de colgar._

_- ¡Sí… Acepto! – Dije, alzando aún más la voz. Pero en ese momento escuché el tono que ya había colgado. Traté de reaccionar, pero en ése momento, Miroku me abrazó y me besó en los labios. Yo estaba sorprendida y no supe qué hacer. Por un lado, estaba asustada y temía por la vida de Kohaku… Ése hombre realmente me asustó. Luego la duda sobre el trabajo de mis padres y al final Miroku, que no dejaba de repetirme que no iba a arrepentirme y que me iba a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo… Y…_

Tanto Kagura como Inu No la vieron en espera del final del relato. Kagome sólo le apretó las manos…

- ¡¡¿¿Y…??!! – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Me puso este anillo!... Y me besó con tanta pasión que…

- ¡¡¿¿Qué..??!! – Volvieron a preguntar.

- ¡No pude evitar abofetearlo! Pero a pesar de eso, él salió feliz de la casa. Me dijo que tenía que contárselo a Inuyasha… Sensei, Kagura, Kagome… creo que… ¡Acabo de aceptar a Miroku como novio!

CONTINUARA…


	10. Capítulo 10

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

N/A: El "diálogo" de Kagome se expresará (entre paréntesis), pues en realidad son señas, movimientos que hace con los dedos y manos que representan palabras e ideas.

PREVIAMENTE…

Tanto Kagura como Inu No la vieron en espera del final del relato. Kagome sólo le apretó las manos…

- ¡¡¿¿Y…??!! – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Me puso este anillo!... Y me besó con tanta pasión que…

- ¡¡¿¿Qué..??!! – Volvieron a preguntar.

- ¡No pude evitar abofetearlo! Pero a pesar de eso, él salió feliz de la casa. Me dijo que tenía que contárselo a Inuyasha… Sensei, Kagura, Kagome… creo que… ¡Acabo de aceptar a Miroku como novio!

CAPITULO 10

El silencio los envolvió, congelándolos… Hasta que la risa de Kagura se dejó oír, escandalosa.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Y por eso tanto drama? ¡Deveras que estás loca! – Le dijo a Sango, poco antes de seguir bebiendo su café. Inu no Taisho le retiró la taza, molesto:- ¡Hey… aún no acabo! – Le dirigió al patriarca.

- ¡Ni una más Kagura… Basta por hoy! Ya ni siquiera puedo confiar en que tomes café por que luego se te sube peor que el alcohol.- Luego, se dirigió a Sango:- Querida, creo que debes ordenar tus prioridades… ¿No crees que es más importante que te preocupes por la vida de Kohaku y no por el corazón de Miroku?

- ("Papá Grande" tiene razón Sango. Debemos planear la forma de rescatar a Kohaku de ése malvado… Seguro es un criminal reconocido. Deberíamos decirle a Inuyasha y…) – Empezó a decir Kagome pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Acaso estás loca niña? Sólo a ti se te ocurriría ir sola a rescatar a Kohaku de ése criminal. Ni siquiera Inuyasha sería tan estúpido como para ir… - Dijo Kagura. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Me hablaban? – Preguntó Inuyasha, provocando nuevamente la risa en Kagura, pero ante la seriedad del resto, decidió carraspear y contenerse. Detrás de Inuyasha llegó Miroku, con un ramo de rosas.

- ¡Sango, mi amor! – Le dijo y se dirigió a ella, efusivamente. Se arrodilló ante la chica y le ofreció las rosas y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella volvió a llorar y él, por supuesto, malinterpretó su llanto.

- Sanguito… me conmueve que te emociones tanto… Pero son sólo rosas. Te prometo darte algo mejor. Mi novia merece lo mejor y me encargaré de dárselo.- Le dijo, mientras se dirigía a Inu No Taisho, buscando su aprobación. Pero el rostro de su maestro le hizo reaccionar hacia la verdadera razón de las lágrimas. Se volvió nuevamente hacia Sango, muy serio:- No son las rosas… ¿Verdad?

La historia fue nuevamente relatada desde el principio. El rostro de Inuyasha enrojeció de furia. Sango era para él como una hermana, así como Kohaku. Su padre los había recibido en su dojo desde muy pequeños y se habían criado juntos. Los amaba como los hermanos pequeños que siempre quiso.

- ¡¡¿¿En qué estabas pensando mujer, que no nos buscaste de inmediato??!! – Le reclamó, furioso. Se sentía en deuda con el padre de Sango, por las innumerables veces en que el Taijiya le había salvado la vida, aunque esto lo ignoraran todos. Se levantó, muy molesto:- Hay que abrir una línea de investigación… pero ya.- Dijo, paseándose nervioso.

Miroku permanecía callado y serio, como en shock. Sango se volvió a él.

- Mi-Miroku… Y-yo… - Empezó a decir la chica, tomándole de las manos.

- Sango… No necesitas decir nada. – Le dijo, con la misma voz dulce, pero serio:- Reconozco que fui un tonto impulsivo. Tonto porque no me di cuenta que estabas en problemas e impulsivo, por haber interpretado ése "si, acepto" como si me lo dirigieras a mí… - Sujetó sus manos y vió el pequeño anillo. Era un hermoso zafiro engarzado en oro, que había sido de su madre.:- Si ésa respuesta no era para mí… lo entiendo.:- Le dijo, mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano.:- Te amo, Sango y siempre me tendrás para apoyarte. De mi cuenta corre rescatar a tu hermano y castigar a ése miserable que te ha hecho sufrir… No importa si no me aceptas como tu pareja, siempre me tendrás a tus pies, mi amor. – Concluyó la frase, dejando un beso en la frente de la chica, lo que la hizo llorar con más fuerza, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¡¡Y-Yo también te amo Miroku!! – Dijo, entre sollozos, mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos. Miroku la estrechó con fuerza mientras deslizaba su mano hacia la parte baja de la espalda de Sango. Afortunadamente, una fuerte palmada interrumpió su trayecto. Inu No miraba a Miroku mientras movía negativamente la cabeza. Miroku entendió el mensaje y dejó a Sango sobre la silla.

- Lo primero será planear el operativo de rescate… Tendrás que fingir que aceptas el contrato para acercarte al captor…- Dijo una voz profunda, mientras entraba a la cocina desde la puerta de la sala. Sesshoumaru tomó asiento ante Sango mientras Jaken reverenciaba a Inu No y se volvía hacia la cocina para preparar el té de su amo y señor.

Se retiró el saco y lo puso en el respaldo de la silla. Luego se volvió hacia Kagome y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches, cariño.- Le dijo, con suavidad, ante la mirada molesta de Inuyasha. Él se había olvidado de saludar a Kagome, distraído por la situación de Sango. Había perdido una hermosa oportunidad y Sesshoumaru no.

- Buenas noches Sango… Y no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien… ¿Verdad Papá? – Concluyó, dirigiéndose a Inu No Taisho. Pero, sorprendentemente, se fijó en Kagura:- Me da gusto que estés sobria, Kagura. Es agradable verte así.

En efecto, Kagura se había bañado y lucía una playera corta y de escote en "V", color blanco y rosa, unos jeans desgastados pero ajustados y una chamarra corta de mezclilla. Hasta su cabello lucía arreglado en un chongo alto con palitos chinos. Estaba maquillada ligeramente y lucía realmente bien.

- G-Gracias… Sesshoumaru.- Respondió, ruborizándose levemente y volviendo su mirada hacia Kagome, de quien había sido la idea de que se arreglara y quitara el pijama que siempre vestía para beber todas las tardes. Bajó la vista con timidez y volvió a tomar la taza de café. Por primera vez, Sesshoumaru le había hablado… y además expresado agrado ante su presencia. Sonrió feliz.

- Lo primero será que nos enteremos qué clase de exterminador era Taijiya…- Dijo, mientras empezaba a tomar notas:- Papá… te cedo la palabra.

- ¿Y a él porqué? – Preguntó Inuyasha, molesto que Sesshoumaru controlara la situación. La misma pregunta se hacían los demás, mientras dirigían la vista al patriarca. Inu No se levantó y se dirigió al dojo, muy serio.

- Iré a suspender la clase de graduados… Mientras, pueden ordenar la cena… Será una noche muy larga… y no voy a cocinar.- Dijo, al desaparecer por la puerta posterior de la cocina.

Kagome puso a calentar el agua para preparar ramen para Inuyasha, mientras Kagura ordenaba las pizzas y Jaken le preparaba una ensalada a su amo. Inuyasha no dejaba de estar tras Kagome, cuidándola que no se quemara al recalentar la comida y el agua. Sango y Miroku preparaban la mesa, pero se enviaban miradas furtivas… hasta que Miroku no resistió más y la jaló y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella agradeció el abrazo con un suave beso, que le confirmó al Moushin que la chica sí había aceptado el compromiso.

Sesshoumaru revisaba sus notas y unos expedientes que tenía. Kagome le acercó su té y él, viéndola le agradeció:- ¡Gracias linda! – Kagome le sonrió levemente y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Inuyasha enrojeció, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Kagome le acercó el tazón con ramen le dijo galante:- ¡Gracias mi amor! – Nuevamente Kagome sonrió pero al poner su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, ésta la tomó y la jaló con suavidad, haciendo que Kagome se inclinara hacia él, poniendo su oreja cerca de la boca del Inu, por lo que éste aprovechó para besarle la mejilla. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa y, sin fallar, le dio un leve roce en los labios y se incorporó, para luego tomar asiento entre él y Sango. Inuyasha sonrió… Triunfante, ante la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru.

Jaken le servía a su amo y los demás se repartían la pizza cuando Inu No regresó. Se había cambiado de ropa y el traje que lucía parecía de guerrero, con armadura y espada incluida. Tenía, además, marcas en la cara y el cabello sujeto en una coleta aún más alta que de costumbre. Miró a todos con seriedad. Sesshoumaru le cedió la cabecera de la mesa y Jaken se arrojó a sus pies, en humilde pleitesía, ante la mirada de extrañeza de todos.

- ¿Vamos a participar en el carnaval? – Preguntó Inuyasha, divertido, pero la mirada de Sesshoumaru le hizo arrepentirse del comentario. Inu No Taisho tomó asiento y, mientras Jaken le servía, empezó a relatar…

- _Desde tiempos legendarios, los diferentes clanes se unieron para formar una nación, al mando del Emperador. Cada familia o clan tenía una función dentro de nuestra nación. Nosotros… Somos el Clan Inugami._

- ¿"Perros guardianes"? – Preguntó Inuyasha, molesto porque siempre le llamaban "perro". Ahora entendía el porqué.

-_ Los espíritus-Perros guardianes, evolucionaron, según su valor y lealtad, hasta volverse dioses o demonios. Nuestra familia es llamada…_

- _Inu Tai Youkai_…- Completó Sesshoumaru:- _Los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste._

- Parece que hiciste tu tarea de historia, Sessho…- Le dijo Miroku, sorprendido:- Pero… ¿Qué tienen que ver con la familia de Sango?

- _El Clan Taijiya son los rastreadores y exterminadores de demonios y otras criaturas infernales. Protegen al Emperador desde el exterior. Son su fuerza de ataque y estrategia._

- Exterminadores de demonios… - Repitió Sango y volviéndose hacia Inu No:- Sensei… ¿Qué es lo que actualmente exterminan los Taijiya?

Inu No Taisho respondió con la mirada. Todos lo entendieron. Hasta Kagome, quien sujetó con fuerza la mano de Sango, haciéndola sentir apoyada.

- Taijiya era un reconocido asesino-vigilante. Solía cazar por las noches. También aceptaba trabajos ocasionales siempre y cuando se trataran de criminales. Tu padre ocultaba su identidad exterminando "plagas", inclusive humanas. Su trabajo era por demás limpio. Tu madre se encargaba de esa parte.- Dijo Sesshoumaru, leyendo del expediente.

- ¿Mi madre también… mataba? – Preguntó Sango, al tiempo que apretaba con una mano la de Kagome y con la otra, la de Miroku.

- Tu madre se encargaba de la "limpieza", es decir, se encargaba de eliminar la existencia de la persona "exterminada". Certificados de estudios, cartillas de identidad, placas dentales, etc. Todo. La contrataban con frecuencia en el FBI, en el "Programa de Protección a Testigos", pero generalmente, trabajaba en conjunto con tu padre, para borrar de la faz de la tierra, completa y literalmente, al objetivo.- Concluyó con su lectura.

Levantó la vista del expediente y vió a Sango con tal intensidad, que hasta incomodó a Miroku, haciendo que éste se acercara aún más a ella y le tomara de la cintura, aún sentada.

- Debes tomar una decisión. Ahora ya estás enterada del "verdadero trabajo" de un exterminador.- Le dijo, muy serio, antes de llevarse la humeante taza a la boca.

Sango permanecía en silencio. Trataba de asimilar la información recién recibida. Sus padres los amaban, de eso no dudaba y si les habían ocultado la naturaleza de sus verdaderos oficios, había sido para protegerlos.

- Tengo una duda Sesshoumaru-sensei… ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Le preguntó Sango, al hombre a quien su fiel lacayo le servía un poco más de té.

- Hace tres horas uno de sus compañeros llamó al servicio de emergencias y reportó a tu hermano como secuestrado. Se lo llevaron enfrente de todos sus compañeros mientras celebraban… con lujo de violencia.- Relató, muy serio.

- ¡Oh, Kohaku! – Sollozó Sango, imaginando a su hermano menor, asustado y desvalido. Sólo tenía 14 años y su temperamento era muy tranquilo y tímido.

- ¡Ay Sango! ¡No seas payasa! – Le dijo Kagura, con gesto enfadado, mientras se levantaba para servirse otra taza de café.:- ¡Subestimas a Kohaku!

- Kagfguraf tienfne gazón…- Empezó a decir Inuyasha, a quien Kagome le daba de comer. Obviamente le sobrellenaba la boca a propósito, jugando. Pero a él no le importaba. De hecho, como solía comer así, disfrutaba la travesura.

- Es cierto Sango…- Le dijo Inu No:- Kohaku es mi graduado más joven. Es capaz de defenderse perfectamente.

- Pero no será capaz de pelear si tiene demasiados contrincantes… podrían lastimarlo seriamente.- Contestó, ahogando sus sollozos.

- No lo lastimarán… Es la única garantía que tienen para que realices el trabajo.- Le dijo Sesshoumaru, volviendo a sus notas.

- Es una pena que no sepamos quién lo tiene ni dónde… podríamos planear un rescate.- Dijo Miroku, tratando de consolar a Sango. Volteó a ver a su compañero, esperando que secundara su voz. Pero lo que vió le quitó las esperanzas.

Inuyasha se entretenía lamiendo el queso de las mejillas de Kagome, quien sonreía coqueta, habiéndole dado antes ella de comer a él, ahora era él quien le daba de comer a ella, ensuciándola a propósito para dedicarse a tan dulce labor de limpieza.

- ¡Ejem! – Carraspeó Miroku, tratando de llamar la atención de Inuyasha, quien al sentir las miradas en él, dejó su labor y secundó a Miroku.

- ¡Claro que sí! Lo rescataríamos si supiéramos dónde está.- Le afirmó, señalando al firmamento, desafiante, mientras ponía la otra mano en su cintura… Al estilo superhéroe de comics.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, menos Sesshoumaru, quien en ese momento levantó la vista del expediente, anotando una dirección en un trozo de papel.

- ¡Felicidades Inuyasha! Has dicho las palabras mágicas. Reúnanse en 20 minutos con el Equipo Shichinintai, al mando del capitán Bankotsu, en las bodegas del muelle 17, en la bahía Soho. Ya saben cómo vestir… Y dense prisa, que ellos son muy puntuales con sus operativos de rescate.

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron entre sí… Pero ya no podían echarse para atrás.

Mientras corrían a cambiarse, Inu No también se retiraba para lo mismo, asistido por Jaken. Kagura charlaba con Sesshoumaru sobre la difícil situación, distrayéndolo, mientras Kagome se llevaba aparte a Sango.

- (Sango… ¿Me trajiste todas mis cosas?) – Le preguntó, discretamente.

- Sí Kagome pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Le preguntó, curiosa.

- (No te preocupes por Kohaku… Si preguntan por mí, dí que me estoy dando un baño o que estoy durmiendo… Dame mi bolsa negra.) – Le pidió.

Sango no entendía, pero se la dio discretamente. Kagome tomó la bolsa y salió de la casa: - ¡Ten cuidado! - Le recomendó, pero la chica sólo se limitó a indicarle con sus manos.

- (Espéranos en la habitación de Kagura… Volveremos en tres horas.)

Sango sintió un vuelco en el corazón, al verla perderse entre los arbustos. De pronto reaccionó: ¿Acaso Kagome le había prometido volver con Kohaku… en tres horas?

CONTINUARA...


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola a todos… Soy Lolichan. Quiero aprovechar este pequeño espacio para agradecer a todos sus increíbles muestras de cariño y apoyo para Furia Ciega. Llegamos a más de 100 reviews en el capítulo 10 y eso es el mejor regalo que pude recibir este año. Gracias a todos. He logrado encontrar un amigo en cada review, cada palabra que leo me emociona, aunque sea breve, me hacen sentir muy feliz. Gracias. Besos a todos.**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

N/A: El "diálogo" de Kagome se expresará (entre paréntesis), pues en realidad son señas, movimientos que hace con los dedos y manos que representan palabras e ideas.

PREVIAMENTE…

Mientras corrían a cambiarse, Inu No también se retiraba para lo mismo, asistido por Jaken. Kagura charlaba con Sesshoumaru sobre la difícil situación, distrayéndolo, mientras Kagome se llevaba aparte a Sango.

- (Sango… ¿Me trajiste _todas _mis cosas?) – Le preguntó, discretamente.

- Sí Kagome pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Le preguntó, curiosa.

- (No te preocupes por Kohaku… Si preguntan por mí, dí que me estoy dando un baño o que estoy durmiendo… Dame mi bolsa negra.) – Le pidió.

Sango no entendía, pero se la dio discretamente. Kagome tomó la bolsa y salió de la casa: - ¡Ten cuidado! - Le recomendó, pero la chica sólo se limitó a indicarle con sus manos.

- (Espéranos en la habitación de Kagura… Volveremos en tres horas.)

Sango sintió un vuelco en el corazón, al verla perderse entre los arbustos. De pronto reaccionó: ¿Acaso Kagome le había prometido volver con Kohaku… en tres horas?

CAPITULO 11

La delgada figura se deslizó entre los dos vehículos en la entrada de la casa. Reconoció uno, al sentir los agujeros hechos por los shurikens, en la portezuela del conductor. Sonrió para sí y buscó el portaequipaje. Lo abrió sin hacer ruido y se metió, abrazando su bolsa.

Cinco minutos después, dos hombres enfundados en ajustados trajes negros, especiales para los operativos, entraron al mismo auto. Inuyasha encendió el motor cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

- ¡Inuyasha, espera! – Dijo Inu No Taisho.

Inuyasha esperó mientras Miroku bromeaba:- Creo que te trae la bolsita del almuerzo y tu tarea, ji, ji, ji.

Aunque sonrió levemente ante la broma, le dirigió una mirada mortal a su amigo. Después de todo, aunque así era el carácter de su padre, no tenía por qué burlarse.

- ¡No puedes irte sin esto! – Le dijo al asomarse a la ventanilla.

Los ojos se Inuyasha se desorbitaron cuando vió ante sí, la vaina que contenía la hermosa espada de su padre… La Tessaiga.

- ¡Wow! – Dijo Miroku:- Creo que prefiero la bolsita del almuerzo…

- ¡Ah, sí! Ésa también la traje… ¡Toma! – Le dijo a Miroku, lanzándole una bolsa con unos recipientes herméticos:- Le compartes a Bankotsu y a su equipo.

- Papá… no puedo aceptarla.- Le dijo Inuyasha a su padre, observando el regalo:- Además, Sesshoumaru siempre te la ha pedido y se enfadará si… - De pronto, la idea de ver furioso a su hermano mayor no le pareció tan mala:- ¡Está bien, me la llevo!

- ¡Cuídate, hijo! Y no olvides que ésa espada posee un poder especial, que despierta cuando proteges al ser que ama tu corazón…

- ¿Eso significa que no va a protegerme? – Preguntó Miroku fingiendo un puchero, mientras se retiraban de la casa, en el vehículo.

Inu No Taisho se despidió de sus hijos levantando la mano… pero se detuvo al notar que el portaequipaje iba abierto. Su corazón latió con fuerza, pero empezó a tranquilizarse… Todo debía salir bien. Regresó a la casa y encontró a Kagura aún charlando con Sesshoumaru, quien le preguntaba sobre las señas empleadas en el lenguaje de sordos. Buscó con la mirada a Sango y al no verla… empezó a suponer lo sucedido.

Mientras, en el carro, Inuyasha aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa. ¡Llevaba a Tessaiga con él! Sonreía para sí, imaginando la rabia de Sesshoumaru cuando se enterara.

- Ya quita esa sonrisa, que no sabemos cómo nos va a ir con los "Shichinhentai"- Le dijo Miroku, preocupado ante el entusiasmo de Inu.

- Conozco a Bankotsu y es un excelente capitán y peleador.- Le dijo Inuyasha, confiado:- De hecho, me invitó a formar parte de su escuadrón cuando apenas lo empezaba a formar.

- ¿Conoces a todos los miembros de su escuadrón? - Le preguntó, intrigado, al tiempo que sacaba una carpeta de entre sus ropas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Algo que tomé del archivo de Sessh. Es la información sobre el escuadrón "Shichinhentai"- Le respondió.

-Shichinintai…- Le corrigió Inuyasha:- Si te oye Bankotsu, despídete de tu cabeza. Tiene el mismo carácter de Sesshoumaru.

- De hecho, tiene el mismo carácter y perfil que tú… - Le dijo Miroku, leyendo el contenido de la carpeta:- La única diferencia entre ustedes dos son el color de pelo y de ojos… Se parecen hasta en la forma de tragar…

- ¡Miroku!...- Le dijo, amenazante a su amigo:- Si no hay algo más relevante tira esa carpeta a la basura. Conozco a Bankotsu y con eso me basta…

De pronto se extrañó al no escuchar la respuesta de su amigo:- ¿Encontraste algo?

- ¡Ja! – Le respondió Miroku… pálido y sin expresión.

- Parece que flirtear con esa detective austriaca te sirvió… cuando menos aprendiste a decir "sí" en alemán…

Miroku mantenía la boca abierta, shockeado…:- ¡Jakotsu! – Alcanzó decir, en un jadeo.

Inuyasha frenó de golpe. Si no fuera porque tenían puestos los cinturones de seguridad, habrían salido volando por el parabrisas.

- ¡No puede ser! – Le dijo, mientras volvía a retomar la marcha:- ¿Estás seguro?

La sudoración fría de Miroku no podía ser una broma.

Mientras tanto, el famoso escuadrón Shichinintai, uno de los equipos de élite en rescate, asalto e investigación pertenecientes al gobierno federal, esperaban a los últimos "agregados".

- ¡No puedo creerlo!...- Dijo Jakotsu, brincando de un lado a otro, emocionado:- ¡Vendrán Inuyasha y Miroku a protegerme!

_NOMBRE REAL: Desconocido._

_NOMBRE CLAVE: Jakotsu… La serpiente letal._

_EDAD: Aproximadamente 22 años. (Una dama nunca dice su verdadera edad… sólo aproximados)_

_HABILIDADES: Experto arte marcialista. Su especialidad es el combate con espada. Su arma es la __**Jakotsutou, **__la cual maneja con excepcional destreza. Suele ser cruel y despiadado cuando lucha. En cambio, en su trato cotidiano es dulce y delicado como una dama. Admira y aprecia de sobremanera a Bankotsu. Aparentemente es indiferente con las mujeres. En realidad, está dispuesto a demostrar que él puede ser tan aceptado como mujer, sin que por esto dejen de gustarle… Sólo está esperando a una. Suele coquetear descaradamente con los hombres, quienes o le huyen (como Inuyasha y Miroku) o le aceptan, como Bankotsu y el resto del equipo. (Aunque Renkotsu suele regañarlo frecuentemente por sus flirteos, que pueden incomodar incluso a jovencitos). Su mayor anhelo (y secreto) es descubrir la verdadera identidad de "Katana", el asesino número uno de Naraku… Y conquistarlo._

- ¡No vienen a protegerte! ¡Vienen de niñeras por el mocoso secuestrado! – Le recriminó Renkotsu.

_NOMBRE REAL: Desconocido._

_NOMBRE CLAVE: Renkotsu… El orfebre artillero._

_EDAD: 26 años_

_HABILIDADES: Maestro mecánico, experto en maquinarias y construcción de armas y equipo. Sus hábiles manos son capaces de armar mecanismos explosivos automáticos en cuestión de minutos… con lo que encuentre a la mano. Siempre trae consigo su soplete de bolsillo y sus anteojos para soldar, pues improvisa al momento cualquier artefacto que pueda serle útil. Además de combustible líquido, pues adora y suele usar, su soplete como lanzallamas. Hábil estratega, aunque con poca habilidad en combate. Es el que suele reensamblarle sus prótesis mecánicas a Ginkotsu, haciéndolas más eficaces. Es el segundo al mando en el escuadrón. Su temperamento es posesivo y muy celoso con los miembros de su equipo, pues los considera "su familia", a causa de su excesiva timidez que disfraza de agresividad. Es impaciente pero en su interior, es un espíritu muy noble y solitario. Culpa a Mukotsu por quedarse calvo, por un químico que accidentalmente, y por protegerlo, se derramó sobre él. Sobreprotege a Jakotsu (aunque discuta constantemente con él por tonterías), considerándolo "la hermana menor" que nunca quiso… y siempre deseó._

- ¿Quieren dejar de discutir, niños? Están empezando a poner nervioso a Ginkotsu… y hace un ruido horrible con sus nudillos mecánicos…- Dijo Suikotsu.

_NOMBRE REAL: Desconocido._

_NOMBRE CLAVE: Suikotsu… El cirujano felino... y bipolar._

_EDAD: 32 años._

_HABILIDADES: Siendo médico de profesión, se integró al escuadrón, originalmente para curarles sus heridas de batalla. Pero, a instancias de Bankotsu, se integró también como guerrero. Sus armas son las__**neko-te tekagi **__(cuatro hojas afiladas y largas, como garras de gato, ensambladas en un accesorio tipo guante), del cual en su manejo es todo un maestro. Es el más juicioso del equipo… cuando no se trastorna emocionalmente con la situación. Su temperamento es dulce, generoso, muy paternal y… protector, por lo que si siente que uno de los miembros del equipo está en peligro (especialmente si se trata de Jakotsu o Bankotsu, a quienes considera como sus hijos, o cualquier otro menor de edad, pues adora a los niños), se desata una furia incontrolable, volviéndolo un ser salvaje y sanguinario. Es el mediador entre las discusiones de Jakotsu y… quien sea. Consiente y sobreprotege a Jakotsu y a Kyokotsu, pues éste último le inspira mucha ternura… a pesar de su tamaño._

- Si quieres le puedo poner una de mis cremas lubricantes… y darles algo para que se tranquilicen… a éstos dos. - Dijo Mukotsu, mirando amenazador a los chicos que discutían. Al escucharlo, los aludidos callaron, estremeciéndose.

_NOMBRE REAL: Desconocido._

_NOMBRE CLAVE: Mukotsu… El químico inestable. _

_EDAD: 50 años._

_HABILIDADES: Es el experto en explosivos químicos y sustancias letales. De profesión químico, era profesor de Bankotsu en la universidad… y desactivaba bombas por pasatiempo. Por su talento y paciencia lo invitó a formar parte del escuadrón. Suficientemente hábil en lucha (cuando menos para vencer a Renkotsu), siempre trae consigo mascarillas anti-gas y un aspersor de mano, con el que ataca a sus enemigos, nebulizándoles sustancias tóxicas… hasta fétidas. Su temperamento es jovial, como un abuelo… o un chiquillo de primaria. Suele bromear usando "bombas apestosas" y "sustancias pegajosas" que adhiere al resto del equipo. Es capaz de preparar con harina, agua y sal desde un exquisito hojaldre… hasta un explosivo de mediano impacto. Adora cocinar para el equipo y constantemente les inventa remedios para todo. Sus cremas sirven para aderezar una ensalada, arreglarse el peinado, lubricar bicicletas, encerar pisos, blanquearse los dientes, pulir plata, decorar pasteles y, si las lanzan con fuerza con una cuchara, hasta derribar una puerta haciéndola explotar. (Siempre condimenta con C-4)._

- Gracias Mukotsu…- Le dijo Bankotsu, sonriendo mientras seguía vigilando con los binoculares la entrada de la bodega en el muelle:- Dime que ves… ¿Ginkotsu?

_NOMBRE REAL: Desconocido._

_NOMBRE CLAVE: Ginkotsu… El ciborg._

_EDAD: Indefinida… Sería más exacto saber cuántas veces ha sido reconstruido._

_HABILIDADES: Es un corpulento ex-luchador que debido a un accidente automovilístico y no queriendo permanecer mutilado, aceptó que una compañía médica experimentara en él las prótesis reensamblables, siendo Renkotsu su "mecánico de confianza". Tiene casi el 80% de su cuerpo artificial, menos su cerebro y sus órganos reproductores, por lo que uno de sus sueños es tener un hijo. Es un arsenal andante. Gracias a Renkotsu, dispara balas calibre 22 de sus dedos y de sus hombros, misiles de bazuca. También lanza cables, tanto para atrapar e inmovilizar a su objetivo, como para trepar paredes. Lanza proyectiles como shurikens y navajas. (Se dice que también tiene un compartimiento para los dulces de Jakotsu y de Kyokotsu) Aparte de ser el laboratorio de Renkotsu y la unidad móvil de telecomunicaciones, a petición de Mukotsu, también incluye una cafetera automática y un microondas (en su espalda), lo que le hace ser muy apreciado por todo el equipo. A pesar de eso, es muy fuerte y poderoso. Su temperamento es amable y servicial, aunque en su "modo de batalla" es una máquina de guerra. Suele charlar en monosílabos… excepto cuando reporta actividades, entonces su voz se vuelve "electrónica", tomando un acento de "robot". Cuando está nervioso o excitado, suele rechinar los nudillos._

- "Hay dos en la entrada, seis en el techo y cuatro en la puerta posterior. Tienen armas automáticas y por el tipo de armas que cargan, saben de artes marciales…" - Dijo, desactivando su visión infrarroja hacia la bodega:- "La visión térmica indica que hay seis sujetos afuera de una habitación, dentro de la cual sólo hay uno… Debe ser el chico… Gracias Renkotsu".- Finalizó, dirigiéndose a quien le había ajustado la visión térmica a su ojo artificial. El aludido asintió, orgulloso.

- ¿Estás bien Kyokotsu? – Preguntó Suikotsu al gigante al lado suyo. Estaba muy serio, mirando con desconcierto el mohín de disgusto (berrinche) en Jakotsu. Al sentir la mano del médico en su brazo, le sonrió levemente.

_NOMBRE REAL: Desconocido._

_NOMBRE CLAVE: Kyokotsu… El gigante._

_EDAD: Indefinida…_

_HABILIDADES: Su gran fuerza y tamaño lo hacen temible. Su desmesurado tamaño y fuerza obedecen al trastorno genético llamado "gigantismo", que le provocó también un serio retraso mental. Probablemente abandonado desde niño, fue encontrado por Bankotsu cuando era adolescente, hurgando en el basurero de la ciudad buscando comida. Lo alimentó y le dio ropa y dónde dormir en casa de sus padres. Empezó a entrenarlo en artes marciales y, por increíble que parezca, aprendió. Tiene una lealtad absoluta a Bankotsu y Jakotsu le intriga de sobremanera, pues aunque distingue un hombre de una mujer, no define exactamente lo que "es", así que lo ve siempre como un bicho raro, aunque tiende a protegerlo (y abrazarlo) como si fuera una muñeca, sobre todo, cuando lo ve en peligro. Al otro al que sigue es a Suikotsu, pues cada vez que se lastima y sangra, acude a él y siempre lo atiende como un padre y es al que sonríe. No suele hablar y sólo gruñe cuando se enoja y ronronea cuando está feliz._

De pronto, el sonido de un motor y de una llamada los hizo girar, del vehículo que se acercaba, hacia Ginkotsu, quien ya había respondido.

El enojo desapareció del rostro de Jakotsu, para dar paso a la alegría, cuando reconoció a los ocupantes del vehículo que se acercaba.

- ¡Son ellos! – Gritó jubiloso. Y corrió a su encuentro… cual novia enamorada hacia su amado.

Los chicos bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hacia el sitio de la cita, pero al ver quien se acercaba, se miraron mutuamente y regresaron corriendo al carro, tratando de volver a entrar en él. Jakotsu saltó hábilmente cayendo sobre la espalda de… Inuyasha.

- ¡Miroku! – Gritó, desesperado al sentir el peso en su espalda y el abrazo cariñoso del chico. No deseaba lastimarlo. En realidad le caía bien, pero le intimidaban sus "acosos sexuales".

- ¡A mí ni me veas! – Gritó Moushin, desentendiéndose:- ¡Ya estoy comprometido, pedido y dado!

- ¿¿¡¡Comprometido!!?? – Repitió Jakotsu, mostrando una clara decepción. Se bajó de la espalda de Inuyasha y se dirigió hacia Miroku, quien sólo se limitó a retroceder, ante la mirada de reproche del chico:- ¡¡¿¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto??!!

Acto seguido, desenvainó su espada múltiple, la Jakotsutou y la dirigió hacia Miroku…

CONTINUARA…

**Yo de nuevo… Siempre suelo responder personalmente cada review que me llega, pues me permite una interacción con mis lectores (y he logrado unas amistades hermosas… ¡Son maravillosos!) Pero, también he recibido unos anónimos (y no me dejan dirección a dónde responderles ni agradecerles) así que los responderé. No se preocupen… son poquitos.**

**Paaulaa! :D:** Desde el capítulo 5 empecé a recibir tus reviews y desde entonces, amiga, cada vez que publico uno, siempre espero encontrar el tuyo, echándome ánimos. Gracias, muchas gracias. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… Sí, es ciega completamente.

**AllySan:** Otra gran amiga desde el capítulo 6 y desde entonces, no me ha faltado tu review, el cual siempre me divierte leer por tus ocurrencias, deducciones y observaciones. Gracias amiga.

**KagLoveInu:** Aunque no lo crean, mi socia y amiga me envió su primer review a partir del cap. 2 y en el 7 y en el 9 me envió un anónimo. ¡Te adoro socia! Aunque me debes el del capítulo 10… ^w^

**LhiíD:** Me reí cuando leí tu pregunta en el primer review que me dejaste: ¿No salió Kagomee? Aún me divierte. En serio. Ese tipo de observaciones me hacen sentir feliz, pues me indica que sí ponen atención en cada capítulo. Gracias, muchas gracias.

**Coneja:** Pues es el primer review que recibo así y me sorprende. Tu primera pregunta se responde con la segunda frase que tú misma pusiste, je. Solo te aclaro que se trata de la protagonizada por Rutger Hauer (Mi primer amor), no por la de Chuck Norris… Y no me basé en ella, me inspiré. Tu segunda pregunta… Será respondida en el capítulo 12 o 13…jejeje. Y la tercera… Su primera maestra fue su propia madre. La razón… Nunca subestimarla. Nació ciega, no manca ni coja y con los sentidos extraordinariamente desarrollados… no hay razón para ser inválida… "Lo malo hubiera sido… que hubiera nacido sin corazón".

**El Clan Houkyuu:** ¡¡¡Sí!!! Ya era hora que se dignaran a hacerme caso. El Clan Houkyuu SI EXISTE y aunque sea de forma anónima, les agradezco su review tan hermoso. Me hicieron sentir como cuando chateamos. Chicas… en verdad las adoro ¡Son geniales!

**Me despido deseándole a todos mis amigos, amigas, lectores y lectoras, unas felices fiestas… Y no teman, actualizaré porque vacaciono en mi casa… Hasta pronto y besos a todos.**


	12. Capítulo 12

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

PREVIAMENTE…

Los chicos bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hacia el sitio de la cita, pero al ver quien se acercaba, se miraron mutuamente y regresaron corriendo al carro, tratando de volver a entrar en él. Jakotsu saltó hábilmente cayendo sobre la espalda de… Inuyasha.

- ¡Miroku! – Gritó, desesperado al sentir el peso en su espalda y el abrazo cariñoso del chico. No deseaba lastimarlo. En realidad le caía bien, pero le intimidaban sus "acosos sexuales".

- ¡A mí ni me veas! – Gritó Moushin, desentendiéndose:- ¡Ya estoy comprometido, pedido y dado!

- ¿¿¡¡Comprometido!!?? – Repitió Jakotsu, mostrando una clara decepción. Se bajó de la espalda de Inuyasha y se dirigió hacia Miroku, quien sólo se limitó a retroceder, ante la mirada de reproche del chico:- ¡¡¿¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto??!!

Acto seguido, desenvainó su espada múltiple, la Jakotsutou y la dirigió hacia Miroku…

CAPITULO 12

- ¡¡Jakotsu, deja de molestar a los niños!! – Dijo Bankotsu desde el intercomunicador.

- ¡Pero Miroku ya se comprometió!... ¡¡¡Y no conmigo!!! – Le respondió Jakotsu, ajustándolo a su oído.

Repentinamente un gruñido le hizo bajar su espada:- ¡Aaaayyyy… Tengo hambre! – Dijo, arqueándose ligeramente.

A Miroku le brillaron los ojos:- Te ofrezco un trato…

Jakotsu lo vió con desconfianza y luego, dirigió la mirada hacia Inuyasha. Al asentir este último, aceptó confiar en el Moushin.

- Mi vida… por comida.- Dijo Miroku.

Jakotsu notó la bolsa:- ¿Lo mandó Taisho?

- Por supuesto…- Dijo Inuyasha.

Desde el intercomunicador, seis voces a coro suplicaron:- "¡Acepta Jakotsu!" ¡Nos morimos de hambre! ¡Ya encontrarás a otro que se deje querer! ¡Toma la comida y mátalo!

Los gruñidos de hambre se impusieron a las lágrimas de decepción. Jakotsu tomó la bolsa y volvió a guardar la espada. Al momento alcanzó a Inuyasha y se colgó de su brazo, quien ya se adelantaba a saludar a su amigo.

_NOMBRE REAL: Desconocido._

_NOMBRE CLAVE: Bankotsu, líder y fundador del Escuadrón de Asalto, Rescate e Investigación "__**Shichinintai**__" mejor conocido como "__**Los siete guerreros**__"._

_EDAD: 24 años. _

_HABILIDADES: Experto en artes marciales. Ex discípulo de Inu No Taisho. Su especialidad es el combate con armas blancas, sobre todo, con su alabarda __**Banryuu**__. Es el capitán más joven de la Agencia de Investigaciones del departamento de Justicia. Debido a su temperamento inquieto, rechazó la jefatura de alguna comandancia, para formar su escuadrón para casos especiales. Es de temperamento despreocupado y muy alegre. No suele ser rencoroso. Amigo de toda la vida de Inuyasha, entrenaban juntos en el dojo Taisho, llegando a competir en habilidades y en combate. Tienen casi los mismos gustos y también comparten su aversión hacia Kouga y hacia Naraku._

- Amigo… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Dijo Inuyasha, abrazando a Bankotsu. Éste le correspondió el abrazo.

- Pues para vivir en la casa de al lado nos vemos muy poco… ¿Los mandó Sesshoumaru?

- Sí… el chico secuestrado es cuñado de Miroku.

- ¿La hija de Taijiya? Es una excelente pieza… Joven, hermosa, fuerte y un gran temperamento.- Comentó Bankotsu.

- Dímelo a mí.- Dijo Miroku, acercándose:- Apenas le dí el anillo y un beso y me abofeteó.

- ¡Bien por ella! – Dijo Jakotsu:- ¡Eso y más te mereces por traidor! – Dijo mientras forcejeaba por abrir el recipiente hermético.

- ¡Ya deja de discutir y pásame la comida! – Dijo Renkotsu, quitándole ágilmente una rebanada de pizza al recipiente que tenía Jakotsu, justo cuando éste retiraba la tapa. A Ginkotsu sólo le ajustó el estimulador neural para que "satisficiera su hambre", pues no necesitaba alimento, aunque su cerebro aún percibiera necesidades fisiológicas.

Suikotsu se apropió del otro recipiente y lo compartió con Kyokotsu. Uno más fue a dar a las manos de Mukotsu, que tuvo a bien compartirlo con Bankotsu.

- Esto está exquisito… Pero apuesto una bomba ácida a que tu padre no lo cocinó.- Mencionó el viejo maestro de ciencias:- Ése toque de curry y canela delata un carácter dulce y audaz… típico de un espíritu joven lleno de sueños.

- Lo preparó la protegida de Inuyasha… - Empezó a decir Miroku, pero los gestos desesperados de Inuyasha, indicando que se callara llegaron a él… Demasiado tarde.

- ¿¿Protegida??... ¿Quieres decir que hay una mujer en tu casa bajo tu protección? ¡¡Una mujer!! – Gritó Jakotsu, apenas pasando el bocado. Al momento se acercó a Inuyasha con mirada suplicante:- Dime que no es verdad… Y le corto la lengua a éste por mentiroso.- Dijo mientras señalaba a Miroku con su espada.

Inuyasha tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y relató todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Todos escuchaban muy atentos mientras comían. Cuando terminó, Bankotsu fue el primero en hablar.

- Según tu teoría… es muy probable que esta chiquilla y "Katana" sean la misma persona ¿Cierto?

- Son demasiadas coincidencias.- Dijo Inuyasha:- Mi instinto casi nunca se equivoca…

Jakotsu se acercó, muy sonriente:- Pues creo que te voy a hacer muy feliz esta noche querido Inuyasha…

Inuyasha lo vió con espanto:- ¿Qué tramas Jakotsu? – Le preguntó a tiempo que se escudaba tras Bankotsu. Éste sólo lo veía divertido, mientras ajustaba los binoculares para seguir vigilando la entrada de la bodega.

- No temas cariño. Mira, Suikotsu me está apoyando para preparar mi tesis en psicología criminal y el perfil que elegí es precisamente el de Katana, el misterioso asesino silencioso.

- ¿Quieres decir que has estudiado la conducta de Katana? – Preguntó Inuyasha con interés.

- ¡Ajá! Y déjame decirte que tu instinto no se equivoca cariño… ¿Hermano Suikotsu?

El aludido le pasó un grueso expediente:- Éstas son las notas que he ido tomando… Por la forma en que describiste a tu agresor, casi puedo asegurarte que no te equivocas…- Le dijo emocionado y continuó.

- Primer mito. Todos aseguran que Katana es hombre…- Aseguró Jakotsu, con brillo malicioso en los ojos:- Todos le dicen "la" Katana por referencia a "la espada", pero se considera hombre, incluso dentro de la organización de Naraku. Hasta dicen que es su hijo.

- ¿Su hijo? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¿Es mujer? – Preguntó Miroku.

- De acuerdo a su talla, complexión, peso, estructura ósea y desarrollo muscular. También por el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar y saltar; los giros y movimientos que realiza en el aire… es una adolescente entre los 15 y 20 años… con habilidad y equilibrio de atleta olímpica.- Dijo Suikotsu.

- Eso sin mencionar que desde hace un año ya se le notan los pechos…- Mencionó Jakotsu, con cierto enfado. Pero continuó:

- Si tu teoría de la chica invidente es cierta, eso explica el tipo de máscara que usa… No necesita ver para saber que estás ahí. Su oído desarrollado y su extraordinario equilibrio compensan la falta de visión…

- Pero… aparentemente es sorda.- Dijo Inuyasha.

- Tú lo has dicho querido… "aparentemente" y si usa audífono no hay forma de probarlo… ¿Sabes si puede hablar?

- No lo sé. Creo que no lo había pensado…

- Eso explicaría su estilo de matar. Decapita a sus víctimas.

- ¿¿Les arranca la cabeza?? – Preguntó Miroku, impresionado.

- No bobo. Su estilo radica en "mutilar" la cabeza, específicamente en la zona donde se produce el sonido.- Le dijo Jakotsu:- Les rompe la tráquea.

- Entonces, las "silencia"… permanentemente.- Completó Inuyasha.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto… - Dijo Jakotsu y anotó la observación:- ¡Gracias Inu-kun!

Renkotsu intervino:- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes…

- Tú nunca estás de acuerdo con nadie Renkotsu.- Le dijo Mukotsu, saboreando los últimos restos del recipiente. Renkotsu lo vió con odio fingido.

- Si fuera cierto que se trata de Katana… ¿Cómo explicas que aún sigues vivo?

Miroku, Inuyasha, Jakotsu y Suikotsu se miraron. Hasta que Jakotsu habló.

- Eres un tonto, hermano Renkotsu. Miroku le disparó cuando estaba por matar a Inuyasha. Lo interrumpió y por eso no concluyó su trabajo.

- ¿Y me dirás tonto si pregunto por qué si está en la casa no ha intentado hacerlo de nuevo? – Volvió a preguntar Renkotsu.

- Katana siempre se toma su tiempo para hacer su trabajo. Jura que a la menor oportunidad lo hará sin vacilaciones.- Le afirmó Jakotsu.

- El punto débil es que la chica que está en tu casa… te gusta ¿Verdad Inuyasha? – Interrumpió Bankotsu. Jakotsu se volvió a ver a Inuyasha con una leve mirada de decepción:- Eso y el hecho que estén por adoptarla le dificultaría un poco deshacerse de su "hermano o tío adoptivo"… ¿No crees?

Inuyasha lo dudó. Era cierto. Había muchas contradicciones. Pero al comunicarlas con sus amigos le ofrecían una nueva perspectiva…

- Inuyasha, quiero pedirte un favor. – Le dijo Jakotsu, inusualmente serio. Al asentir Inuyasha prosiguió:- Permíteme llevar la investigación de tu atentado. Si se trata de Katana podré terminar mi tesis a tiempo…

- Eso debes hablarlo con el capitán, Jakotsu.- Le dijo Miroku:- Inuyasha no puede hacer nada al respecto…

- Pero puede permitirme ir a su casa y conocerla…- Dijo Jakotsu, emocionado.

Todos, hasta Ginkotsu, voltearon a verlo "¡¡¿¿Jakotsu interesado en una mujer??!!"

- ¡No es sólo una mujer! ¡Es Katana! La asesina número uno de Naraku… - Se justificó, pero no pudo evitar el rubor que hizo dudar a Inuyasha de sus palabras.

Bankotsu los interrumpió al hacerles notar que se acercaban dos vehículos con más personas armadas. Los coordinó por equipos y al acercarse a Inuyasha le confió:- Desde hace más de un año, por su error en el último operativo, ya había perdido la razón de vivir. Entonces le sugerí que investigara a Katana para su tesis de psicología y criminalística y empezó a emocionarse. Cuando descubrió que era muy probable que se tratara de una mujer, aún así no desistió. Es la primera vez que se emociona por una mujer… creo que está ilusionado con desenmascararla… o enamorarla. Creo que es su primer amor.

A Inuyasha no le hizo gracia el comentario "¡¿Su Kagome en brazos de Jakotsu?!" El sólo imaginarlos le revolvió el estómago. Entonces se fijó en Jakotsu.

Era un hombre muy joven, de facciones hermosas y finas. Casi de su estatura. Ojos pequeños pero brillantes y expresivos. Sonrisa agradable. Piel blanca y tersa. Voz de mezzosoprano. Cabello negro y sedoso que siempre recogía en alto. Modales de princesa… Si no fuera por el torso atlético y sus brazos bien marcados, pasaría por mujer. El resto de su cuerpo no era femenino, por lo que solía arrancar suspiros de frustración entre las oficiales, quienes al verlo con maquillaje no podían evitar decir: "¡Qué desperdicio!". Pero desde la primera vez que lo conoció, estaba convencido que a Jakotsu no le interesaban las mujeres en absoluto... Hasta ahora.

Bankotsu había coordinado tres equipos: Kyokotsu, Suikotsu y él, por delante. Renkotsu, Jakotsu y Mukotsu por detrás. Inuyasha, Miroku y Ginkotsu se encargarían de sacar al chico y ponerlo a salvo. Los demás los cubrirían si hubiera problemas…

Pero algo no estaba bien. Desde hacía una hora parecía que reforzaban la seguridad. Bankotsu empezó a dudar de la eficacia del operativo.

- Inuyasha… creo que alguien nos delató. Hay demasiados… Parece como si nos esperaran.- Le dijo, a través del intercomunicador.

- ¿Qué sugieres? No podemos echarnos para atrás…- Le dijo.

- Tendremos que usar el factor sorpresa… - Le respondió Bankotsu.

Ginkotsu tomó del hombro a Inuyasha y le susurró con voz electrónica:- "Tenemos compañía".

Inuyasha se asomó con los binoculares… No distinguía nada fuera de lo normal, salvo el aumentado número de vigilantes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó.

- "Mi sensor de movimiento me indica que una persona de 1.60 mts, 55 Kg y armada con diferentes metales, está a menos de 20 metros… Y se acerca con movimientos felinos".

Lo de "movimientos felinos" le llamó la atención.

- ¿Movimientos felinos?- Preguntó Miroku, al escuchar el comentario. Por supuesto, todos estaban intercomunicados, por lo que se alertaron al escuchar a Ginkotsu.

- "El sujeto se desplaza sobre los dedos de los pies… y apoya las manos en el piso… como un gato".

Todos callaron, aguantando la respiración.

El silencio era pesado, asfixiante. Un leve silbido lo rompió.

Cuatro shurikens se incrustaron en las rodillas de los vigilantes, dos en cada uno. Los otros cuatro, del frente, aprestaron sus armas, buscando a quien dispararle, pero en la oscuridad de la medianoche, la visibilidad era nula. Los demás empezaron a buscar de dónde habían salido los proyectiles, acercándose peligrosamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

Como una gimnasta, una figura delgada enfundada en un traje negro, entallado y cubierta totalmente del rostro, apareció saltando apoyándose en sus manos, hasta quedar frente a los vigilantes, quienes lo vieron, asombrados.

Con rápidos movimientos, se hizo de un par de shawdas. Los vigilantes respondieron disparándole a quemarropa. Saltó hacia la espalda de uno y le atacó. Se sujetó de su espalda para esquivar los disparos del otro y terminó con los cuatro en cuestión de segundos.

Los nueve hombres no perdían detalle de los movimientos del intruso, pero un susurro, desde el intercomunicador de Jakotsu, los hizo estremecer.

- Es… Katana.

CONTINUARA…

**N/A: Las shawdas (según me dijeron) son las armas que usa Suikotsu en el dorso de sus manos (también las usa Katana). Los shoukos, son los que se usan los ninjas en las palmas para escalar… y desgarrar.**

**¡Atención! Como regalo de Año Nuevo… Les traigo el siguiente capítulo… ¡2 X 1!**


	13. Capítulo 13

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

PREVIAMENTE…

El silencio era pesado, asfixiante. Un leve silbido lo rompió.

Cuatro shurikens se incrustaron en las rodillas de los vigilantes, dos en cada uno. Los otros cuatro, del frente, aprestaron sus armas, buscando a quien dispararle, pero en la oscuridad de la medianoche, la visibilidad era nula.

Como una gimnasta, una figura delgada enfundada en un traje negro, entallado y cubierta totalmente del rostro, apareció saltando apoyándose en sus manos, hasta quedar frente a los vigilantes, quienes lo vieron, asombrados.

Con rápidos movimientos, se hizo de un par de shawdas. Los vigilantes respondieron disparándole a quemarropa. Saltó hacia la espalda de uno y le atacó. Se sujetó de su espalda para esquivar los disparos del otro y terminó con los cuatro en cuestión de segundos.

Los nueve hombres no perdían detalle de los movimientos del intruso, pero un susurro, desde el intercomunicador de Jakotsu, los hizo estremecer.

- Es… Katana.

CAPITULO 13

Los nueve hombres observaron cómo la delgada figura era rodeada por más de veinte hombres. Sin asomo de inquietud y en una posición relajada, la figura liberó una de sus manos de la shawda e hizo una señal alzando tres dedos.

Bankotsu lo entendió:- ¡Maldita!

- ¿Qué pasa Bankotsu? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Quiere que la cubramos… Inuyasha, tu equipo lo hará mientras ella saca al chico.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no viene a eliminarlo? – Preguntó Miroku.

- ¡Tonto Miroku! – Dijo Jakotsu:- ¡No trae su Katana! Viene a rescatar, no a matar.

Al notar que Katana bajaba un dedo, alertó al equipo.

- Prepárense. Kyokotsu, Suikotsu, nosotros por la derecha. Renkotsu, Jakotsu y Mukotsu por la izquierda. Inu… prepara la Tessaiga. Ginkotsu, prepara tus navajas y Miroku… prepara lo que sepas hacer.

Miroku enfadado, preparó su magnum .357 y esperó la señal.

Un dedo menos… quedaba uno.

Al cerrarse el círculo alrededor de Katana, bajó el último dedo. Los agresores se fueron sobre ella con espadas cortas, sais, sables, y muchas armas más. La ágil figura saltó sobre ellos y se dirigió hacia la entrada. De una certera patada trató de romper la puerta pero no pudo. Se impulsó sobre la puerta cerrada y volvió a girar hacia atrás, cayendo justo en medio de los agresores que sin piedad, comenzaron a atacarle.

Ginkotsu avanzó de frente y lanzó un misil de corto alcance, que derribó la gruesa puerta y alertó al resto. Los demás miembros del escuadrón entraron e Inuyasha, tapándose previamente el rostro con el pasamontañas, blandió la Tessaiga y empezaron a caer los tipos. Lo malo es que llegaban muchos más.

Katana logró librarse de tres agresores y se dirigió hacia el interior de la bodega, seguida muy de cerca por Jakotsu e Inuyasha, quienes le iban "limpiando el camino". Ginkotsu repelió a unos cuantos con una intensa ráfaga, mientras Mukotsu los paralizaba con gas. Suikotsu y Kyokotsu daban cuenta por su parte a los que iban llegando, Bankotsu cubría a Inuyasha y a Jakotsu y Renkotsu preparaba trampas mecánicas para los que llegarían después.

Los tipos de la bodega eran liderados por Hitten y Matten Raiju. Y sobre ellos se fueron Inuyasha y Jakotsu. Bankotsu peleaba cerca de la entrada y Katana entró al pequeño cuarto del fondo, a través de una ventana.

En el interior se encontraba un niño delgado, pero de complexión atlética. Kohaku estaba atado de pies y manos. También le habían vendado los ojos. Lucia una herida en su labio que aún sangraba. Al momento sintió un aroma a durazno que lo hizo reaccionar, pero se mantuvo quieto.

Sintió que una delicada mano le palpaba el rostro y le descubría los ojos. Tardó unos cuantos segundos para identificar a quien estaba a su lado.

- ¡¡Ka…

Al momento, una mano le cubrió la boca y le shitó para que bajara la voz.

Preguntó Kohaku, susurrando:- ¿Has venido a rescatarme?

- Sí… - Le respondió Katana:- ¿Estás herido?

- Sólo me golpearon una vez para dejarme inconsciente. Ya no me duele, pero aún me sangra el labio. Creo que es una herida grande.

- ¿Conoces a Inuyasha y a Miroku? – Le preguntó.

- Sí. Inuyasha es el hijo de mi sensei y Miroku quiere ser novio de mi hermana… Es un tonto, pero creo que puedo llevarme bien con él. ¿Por qué?

- Son agentes… y fueron asignados para rescatarte. ¿Te vas con ellos o conmigo?

- Contigo… - Respondió sin dudar el chico.

- Bien, entonces despídete de ellos.- Dicho esto terminó de desatar al niño y lo sujetó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Por el tiempo que estuvo inmovilizado, las piernas no le respondían a Kohaku:- Vas a tener que saltar junto conmigo… ¿Podrás?

- Sí…- Afirmó el niño y se abrazó a la cintura de Katana.

Juntos salieron del cuartucho e Inuyasha trató de acercarse:- ¡¡Kohaku!!

- ¡¡Me voy con Katana!! ¡¡Me llevará a casa!!

- ¡¡Tu hermana está en mi casa!! – Le dijo, mientras peleaba con dos a la vez.

En ése momento, Hitten se arrojó sobre Katana. Inuyasha sintió que la sangre le hervía y hasta sintió que Tessaiga pulsaba al mismo ritmo de su corazón. La espada de Hitten se dirigió hacia la chica. Sólo alcanzó a notar que la hoja rozaba la parte posterior de la máscara. Se agachó oportunamente y con la shawda lo hirió en el abdomen.

- ¡Vamos! – Animó a Kohaku. En ese momento, Hitten contraatacaba pero Inuyasha lo detuvo a tiempo. Tessaiga parecía haber aumentado su tamaño, pero Inuyasha supuso que sería un efecto óptico ocasionado por la adrenalina.

Katana se alejó llevándose a Kohaku de la batalla. Jakotsu alcanzó a verla y se deshizo de los dos agresores y se fue tras ella. Inuyasha lo vió y sintió que la sangre le volvía a hervir.

Pero aún faltaba que terminara con Hitten. En ése momento lo atacó nuevamente. Jakotsu pensó en dejarlo, pero al notar que se acercaba Matten, decidió quedarse para apoyarlo.

Katana llevó a Kohaku hacia la carretera:- En un momento podrás irte. Necesitamos transporte.

Kohaku le prometió esperar a quien lo llevaría a casa.

Jakotsu corrió hasta donde los había visto desaparecer. Entonces vió a la figura ocultándose tras unas cajas del muelle. Sigilosamente se colocó por detrás de ella… Y la sujetó con suavidad por la cintura, desde su espalda.

- No voy a atraparte. Sólo quiero sentir… que eres real.- Dijo susurrando, mientras acercaba su rostro a su cabeza, la que aún estaba cubierta por la máscara, aunque a través del rasgado que le había hecho Hitten, se asomaba parte de su cabello. Acercó su rostro y aspiró parte de su aroma… Duraznos.

- Sólo dime algo y te dejaré ir… - Al notar que asentía, le preguntó:- ¿Realmente eres Katana?

La chica dijo, susurrando con suavidad:- Soy Katana…

En ese momento, Jakotsu la sujetó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Deseaba sentir que era ella… sentir su calor. Y sorpresivamente le jaló la máscara, permitiendo que su cabello se extendiera. Katana permaneció inmóvil, sin voltearse. En ése momento, una lejana voz se escuchó:

- ¡¡Jakotsu!!

Inuyasha se acercaba corriendo. Estaba furioso. No sólo lo había dejado morir solo, sino que estaba con ella. ¡Con _su_ Katana!... ¡¡Y acababa de arrancarle la máscara!!

- ¡¡Vas a morir, Jakotsu!! – Amenazó al irse acercando. En ese momento Jakotsu se acercó a Katana y le susurró.

- ¡¡Huye!! – Le dijo, soltándola de los hombros.

La chica corrió al frente suyo y desapareció tras el techo de una bodega. Tras Inuyasha venían Miroku, Suikotsu y Bankotsu.

Inuyasha alcanzó a ver cómo desaparecía, mientras Jakotsu levantaba del suelo los restos de la máscara rota. Furioso, se volteó hacia Jakotsu.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima?!!

A tiempo llegó Miroku, quien se arrojó sobre Inuyasha para evitar que matara ahí mismo a Jakotsu. Curiosamente, sólo sostenía el trozo de tela y lo llevaba a su nariz, disfrutando su aroma. Bankotsu felicitó a Jakotsu por su destreza al atraparla.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo puedes felicitarlo si la dejó ir?!! – Reprochó Inuyasha. A lo que tranquilamente Bankotsu respondió.

- La misión era rescatar al chico. No atrapar a Katana. Aunque eso hubiera sido bueno… si tuviéramos la orden para hacerlo.

Inuyasha estaba que no cabía en sí del coraje. Afortunadamente, los refuerzos llegaron y todos fueron arrestados. Hitten y Matten confesaron haber sido los secuestradores, pero ignoraban por completo la parte referente al "contrato" de Sango. Eso requería otra investigación.

No hubo bajas, pero sí muchos heridos de gravedad. La mayoría fueron a dar al hospital como detenidos. Kyokotsu tenía el hombro herido y Renkotsu un brazo. Nada más.

De pronto Inuyasha notó algo en Jakotsu:- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

Sorprendido, éste le respondió:- Sí… ¿Porqué?

- Tienes sangre en una de tus manos… - Le señaló Inuyasha.

Jakotsu le dijo:- No es mi sangre. Está seca… Lo único que toqué con mi mano fue mi espada.

- Katana… - Dijo Inuyasha.

- Se llama Jakotsutou…- Le corrigió, pero al momento le entendió:- La sujeté del hombro.

Inuyasha lo tomó por las muñecas y le solicitó a una enfermera que tomara una muestra para un estudio de ADN. Jakotsu empezó a forcejear.

- ¡Suéltame Inu-kun! – Lloriqueaba, jalándose con fuerza.

- ¿Quieres cooperar? – Le preguntó Inuyasha, harto ya de verlo retorcerse para zafarse.

- No quiero que la descubras… Déjala en paz.- Le dijo.

Bankotsu se acercó y calmó a Inuyasha y a Jakotsu. Después de todo, la muestra no serviría pues estaría contaminada. En ése momento también se acercó Miroku y le propuso que se retiraran. El papeleo lo haría Renkotsu y le pasarían una copia a Sesshoumaru.

Serían cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando regresaron a la casa. Fueron recibidos por Inu No Taisho, quien les dijo que al filo de las tres de la mañana, Kohaku había llegado a la puerta de la casa. Dormía en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Sango dormía con Kagura y Kagome en la habitación de Inuyasha.

Miroku fue invitado a dormir en el sofá, así que Inuyasha subió a su habitación y vió a su hermosa invitada dormir. Tenía puesta una de sus playeras y parecía recién bañada. Tomó ropa del armario para él y para Miroku. Un buen baño lo relajaría para descansar aunque sea unas horas.

El primero en bañarse fue Miroku, mientras Inuyasha comía algo ligero en la cocina: un poco de ramen. Luego al meterse él al baño, noto un extraño bulto cerca del cesto de la ropa sucia.

Al principio no le dio importancia. Se duchó, pero "algo" le picó la curiosidad y tomó el bulto. Con cuidado lo desenvolvió y descubrió una prenda muy familiar para él.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al reconocer la prenda…

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, buscando a su padre. Lo encontró escuchando a Miroku en la cocina. Le platicaba del operativo mientras comía algo.

- ¡Papá! ¿Quién se bañó antes que nosotros?

- Déjame ver… Kagome… Kagura… Sango… y Kohaku. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – Preguntó Miroku.

- ¿Reconoces esta prenda? – Le dijo a Miroku, enseñándosela.

- ¡¡Katana!!

- ¡Una de estas tres viejas es Katana y voy a descubrir ahora mismo quien es!

Inu No Taisho se levantó hacia su hijo:- Es mejor que te calmes y pienses las cosas… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Despertarlas y preguntarles?

Inuyasha sentía que estaba más cerca que nunca. Pero su padre tenía razón. Debía esperar a que fuera ella quien hiciera el primer movimiento. Ahora que ya sabía que era muy probable que fuera Kagome, debía ser precavido. Empezó a tranquilizarse.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué harás con Kagome si descubres que es ella realmente la asesina que buscas? ¿La entregarás? Recuerda que es menor de edad.- Dijo Miroku, preocupado.

- Y no olvides que pronto será parte de la familia. Ya empezaron los trámites para adoptarla.- Le dijo Inu No:- No entregarás a una Taisho a la justicia por simple presentimiento.

- Además no tienes pruebas suficientes que demuestren que ella realmente es quien trató de matarte.- Dijo una voz profunda, sorprendiéndolos. Sesshoumaru ya estaba levantado y vestido. Sería el segundo día del seminario antiterrorista y le interesaba empezar temprano.

- Creo que mejor me dormiré un rato…- Les dijo, mientras ponía la prenda en una bolsa:- Necesito descansar y ya pronto amanecerá.

Se despidió y subió a su habitación. En su cama estaba ella. Tan fresca y perfumada. Se acomodó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el sedoso cabello y recordó cuando Jakotsu le extendió su cabello a Katana. A pesar de la oscuridad, pensó que sería más o menos del mismo largo que el de ella. Recordó el suave aroma a durazno dejado en el aire por el cabello de Katana y comprobó que era el mismo que tenía Kagome. Suspiró: "Lo menos que quería era pensar en tantas coincidencias".

Finalmente empezó a dormitar… entonces descubrió una mancha de sangre en la playera de Kagome… a la altura del hombro. "Justo donde Jakotsu puso su mano". Finalmente se quedó dormido… Estaba exhausto y mañana, o mejor dicho, más tarde… sería otro día…

CONTINUARA…

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2009! HASTA PRONTO… NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**


	14. Capítulo 14

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

PREVIAMENTE…

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué harás con Kagome si descubres que es ella realmente la asesina que buscas? ¿La entregarás? Recuerda que es menor de edad.- Dijo Miroku, preocupado.

- Y no olvides que pronto será parte de la familia. Ya empezaron los trámites para adoptarla.- Le dijo Inu No:- No entregarás a una Taisho a la justicia por simple presentimiento.

- Además no tienes pruebas suficientes que demuestren que ella realmente es quien trató de matarte.- Dijo una voz profunda, sorprendiéndolos. Sesshoumaru ya estaba levantado y vestido. Sería el segundo día del seminario antiterrorista y le interesaba empezar temprano.

- Creo que mejor me dormiré un rato…- Les dijo, mientras ponía la prenda en una bolsa:- Necesito descansar y ya pronto amanecerá.

Se despidió y subió a su habitación. En su cama estaba ella. Tan fresca y perfumada. Se acomodó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el sedoso cabello y recordó cuando Jakotsu le extendió su cabello a Katana. A pesar de la oscuridad, pensó que sería más o menos del mismo largo que el de ella. Recordó el suave aroma a durazno dejado en el aire por el cabello de Katana y comprobó que era el mismo que tenía Kagome. Suspiró: "Lo menos que quería era pensar en tantas coincidencias".

Finalmente empezó a dormitar… entonces descubrió una mancha de sangre en la playera de Kagome… a la altura del hombro. "Justo donde Jakotsu puso su mano". Finalmente se quedó dormido… Estaba exhausto y mañana, o mejor dicho, más tarde… sería otro día…

CAPITULO 14

La fresca brisa se colaba por la ventana y el sonido de la alarma le indicó que eran las 7 de la mañana. Suspiró sin abrir los ojos.

Buscó al lado suyo, palpando la cama, la presencia de _su _chica. Al sentir su hombro la abrazó, colocando su mano bajo su barbilla. Y con los dedos apreció la inusitada suavidad de su cutis.

Deslizó su pulgar delineando los labios de _ella. _Al notar que los entreabría no lo dudó._ Esa era una clara invitación a probarlos._

Con suavidad giró el rostro amado hacia él. Aún no abría los ojos, así que la cascada de cabello cayó sobre su cara, envolviéndolo en una suave fragancia de… ¿Lavanda?

Al sentir la tersa mejilla en sus labios, buscó su boca, pero el aroma era intenso y no recordaba que Kagome emanara semejante aroma… Así que entreabrió los ojos.

Notó una marca en la mejilla de su amada, así que retiró un poco para verla mejor… Esa marca y el aroma intenso a flor de lavanda lo hicieron por fin recordar… A la única persona que usaba lavanda… y lucía ésas marcas en su rostro.

- ¡¡¡JAKOTSU!!!

Inu No Taisho y Mukotsu compartían alegremente las galletas caseras traídas por éste último, mientras tomaban té, cuando oyeron el grito. Casi todos los invitados a la casa ya desayunaban y empezaron a reír:- Parece que Jakotsu ya se encargó de despertarlo.

En la habitación, un furioso y ruborizado Inuyasha daba de gritos al joven que permanecía sentado en la cama.

- ¡Ouch! – Dijo sobándose la cabeza:- No tenias por qué darme tan fuerte… - Le dijo, lloriqueando.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios hacías en mi cama??!! – Rugió, impaciente.

- Subí a despertarte, pero te veías tan lindo dormido y como aún tenía sueño me acosté un ratito… - Le dijo, con tono dulce y mimado:- No hice nada malo.

Inuyasha empezó a respirar para tranquilizarse. Era cierto. Quien se había movido era él y no Jakotsu. De hecho, Jakotsu le daba la espalda. No era su culpa que lo confundiera con Kagome. No era su culpa que hubiera estado a punto de…

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? – Le preguntó, un poco más tranquilo pero aún molesto.

- ¿"Ojitos de chocolate"? Bajó a desayunar. Dijo que me invitaría un omelette de queso.- Le respondió, un poco más tranquilo.

Ante la referencia a los "ojitos de chocolate" Inuyasha sonrió. Los ojos de Kagome eran profundos y oscuros, pero a la claridad tomaban un hermoso tono chocolate."Un momento ¿Dijo que… lo invitaba?"

- ¿A qué te refieres con "Dijo"? – Preguntó, mientras se ponía una playera. Jakotsu observaba enlelado el amplio pecho, el marcado abdomen y los brazos de Inuyasha… sin poder reprimir un suspiro. De pronto reaccionó a la pregunta.

- Ella dijo… - De pronto lo razonó:- ¿No vas a dejar que me quede a desayunar? Tu papá dijo que sí.

- No es eso… - Le aclaró con fastidio:- Te pregunté ¿A qué te refieres con "Dijo"?

Los ojitos de Jakotsu chispearon:- ¿Quieres saber cómo me lo dijo? – Sonrió malicioso.

- Kagome… ¿Te habló? – Preguntó, con cierto temblor en la voz. Al parecer la furia se le había ido.

Jakotsu se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín de disgusto:- No te lo diré…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Sabía que cuando Jakotsu hacía un berrinche era muy difícil hacerlo hablar… Tal vez si Inuyasha…

- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡ESO NUNCAAAA!!!

Inuyasha corría tras Jakotsu, quien dió un salto desde el barandal del segundo piso y fue a dar al sofá… donde dormía Miroku.

- ¡¡Aaargh… FIJATE ANIMAL!! – Gritó Miroku, al sentir el cuerpo caer sobre el suyo, despertándolo de golpe.

Ahora perseguido por dos, Jakotsu huyó hacia la cocina. Ante los gritos, Inu No Taisho y Mukotsu sólo voltearon a ver al joven que rápidamente se llegó a escudar tras la chica que servía el contenido de un sartén en un plato.

- Pensé que era tu sueño ser perseguido por ése par.- Bromeó Mukotsu. Inu No Taisho empezó a reírse.

- ¡¡Pero no así!! – Dijo Jakotsu, mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Kagome desde su espalda.

Los dos chicos entraron de golpe a la cocina. Inuyasha sostenía en una mano la Tessaiga y en la otra la vaina, listo para sacarla y partirlo en dos; mientras Miroku amartillaba su arma. Jakotsu se quedó viendo a Miroku y a Inuyasha; sus ojos se agrandaron y empezaron a humedecerse.

- ¡Aquí todos me gritan! – Lloriqueó, aferrándose y estrechando a la chica. Lo que Inuyasha y Miroku no esperaban, era que Kagome se girara y pusiera sus manos sobre los hombros de Jakotsu, quien colocó su frente sobre la de Kagome, ante la mirada furiosa de Inuyasha.

- (Tranquilo Jako-kun, no llores) – Le dijo Kagome, moviendo sus dedos. Al terminar, acarició el rostro de Jakotsu.

- Ese Inuyasha... Siempre me grita y se enoja conmigo… - Le dijo a Kagome. Ella empezó a acariciarle el cabello desordenado y se lo volvió a levantar con una horquilla.

- (¿Por qué te gritó Inuyasha, Jako-kun?) – Le preguntó cuando terminó de acomodarle el cabello.

- Es que… - Empezó a decir con timidez y se volteó a ver a Inuyasha, quien lo veía con ganas de matarlo. Así que le sonrió y le susurró a Kagome algo en su oído y ella sonrió.

- (Está bien… Yo lo haré) – Le dijo. Y le tomó de las mejillas y le dio un leve beso en sus labios. Un suave roce…

Inuyasha ya tenía a Tessaiga desenvainada en las manos cuando su padre lo detuvo:- Tranquilo… no es para tanto.

- ¡¿No es para tanto?! ¡¡Besó a mi chica!! – Gritó Inuyasha.

Ante tal declaración, todos se voltearon a verlo. Menos Kagome, quien sonreía en los brazos de Jakotsu.

- Yo no la besé… Ella me besó a mí. – Le aclaró Jakotsu a Inuyasha:- Además, no puedo creer que la estés celando conmigo.

Inuyasha iba a decir algo… Cuando cayó en la cuenta que todos estaban reunidos, menos Sesshoumaru. Se contuvo, para ordenar sus pensamientos. Se dirigió al armario y tomó una pequeña bolsa. Miroku ya se había sentado junto a Sango y empezó a comer cuando vió a Inuyasha acercarse nuevamente.

- ¿De dónde salió esto? – Preguntó, sacando una prenda de una pieza, de color negro, de un material elástico pero resistente.

Kagura, Sango y Kohaku dejaron de comer y se miraron entre sí. Kagome comía tranquilamente, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

- ¿Y bien? – Volvió a preguntar Inuyasha, esta vez con impaciencia.

- Se parece a la prenda que usa Katana… - Dijo Jakotsu, inocentemente.

- Precisamente es ésa…- Dijo Miroku:- Esta madrugada Inuyasha la encontró en el cuarto de baño.

Ante el comentario, Jakotsu se levantó y de un movimiento rápido le quitó la prenda a Inuyasha y se la llevó a la cara:- ¡Mmmmm! – Suspiró al sentir el aroma:- ¡Duraznos!

Inuyasha se acercó por detrás de cada chica… y Kohaku. Curiosamente, los cabellos de Sango, Kagura, Kagome y Kohaku tenían el mismo olor.

- ¿Porqué huelen así? – Preguntó, molesto.

- ¡Aah! – Empezó a decir Sango:- Es que traje el shampoo de duraznos que tengo en casa y... les ofrecí si querían usarlo.

- ¿A poco usas el shampoo de durazno para lavar la ropa? – Preguntó Jakotsu. Sango se puso aún más nerviosa.

- ¿Eh?...Sí, digo no. Es el aroma del suavizante de telas…

- ¡¿De dónde salió esa prenda?! – Volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.

- Es mía… Dijo Kohaku.

Inuyasha se acercó al chico y lo hizo levantarse. La complexión era parecida, pero parecía un poco más bajo que Katana… Y estaba el detalle del cabello largo.

Jakotsu se acercó a Kohaku y lo sujetó por los hombros. Kohaku gritó.

- ¡AAAyyy, me duele! – Dijo, sorprendiéndolo. Al momento le alzó la manga de la playera y descubrió un moretón en el hombro… Era un golpe, no una herida.

- ¿Qué está pasando Inuyasha? – Preguntó Kagura. Al momento de protestar, Jakotsu se colocó tras ella y le extendió el cabello. A Inuyasha de dio un vuelco el corazón: Era el mismo largo y color.

"¿Acaso Kagura?" La vió. Kagura tenía un cuerpo muy bello. Bien formado, piernas largas y torneadas. Brazos firmes… Pero no tenía ni una sola herida. Su blusa "halter" lo demostraba.

- ¡Esto me está gustando! – Dijo Jakotsu:- ¿Sigo con la grandota?

Ante el comentario, Miroku se levantó y encaró al joven que ya se arrojaba sobre Sango: - ¡Tú la tocas y te mato! – Se volteó hacia Inuyasha:- No puedes creer que…

Inuyasha se acercó a Sango:- Sango… ponte de pie, por favor.

Sango se levantó. Era ligeramente más alta que Kagome, Kagura y Kohaku. Su cuerpo era un poco más voluptuoso… "Si fuera ella, no sería tan ágil". Le extendió el cabello, el largo coincidía, pero no el color "Aunque en la oscuridad…" Al tocarla de los hombros se quejó. Le alzó la manga de la blusa y descubrió una herida vertical…

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esta herida? – Le preguntó.

- Fue mi culpa.- Le dijo Inu No Taisho:- Dejé mi espada en el dojo y cuando Sango hizo la limpieza la blandió sin cuidado y se hirió…

Inuyasha respingó. Le faltaba revisar a una. La que tranquilamente terminaba su desayuno… en silencio.

Se acercó por detrás de ella y la invitó a levantarse tomándola por la cintura. El cabello era bastante parecido, aunque estaba ondulado de las puntas. La estatura y la complexión… era la misma. Así como el olor del cabello. Sólo faltaba una cosa. Con suavidad la tomó por los hombros y la apretó. Kagome expresó un gesto de dolor.

Le descubrió el hombro y notó una curación:- Estás herida…

- Por si no lo recuerdas, hace dos noches Miroku y tú la trajeron del hospital. La herida de bala que le hizo Miroku… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le preguntó Inu No Taisho.

- ¿Y cómo es que aún no cicatriza? – Le preguntó Inuyasha a su padre, seguro que él la estaba encubriendo.

- Por que anoche mientras se bañaba resbaló en la ducha y se le volvió a abrir.- Le dijo tranquilamente.

Jakotsu se le acercó y le susurró:- Inuyasha… la herida de Katana es en el otro hombro.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó. Al notar que asentía suspiró. No era posible que todas sus sospechas fueran infundadas.

Resignado, se sentó al lado de Kagome, quien al momento le acercó un plato.

- (¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?) – Le preguntó. Al notar que movía los dedos, la vió con ojos desolados.

- ¿Sango? – Preguntó Inuyasha pidiendo traducción.

- Te pregunta que pasa.- Contestó Sango.

Se sentía derrotado. No era posible que su instinto fallara.

- Me equivoqué…

Unas manos suaves se apoyaron sobre los hombros de Inuyasha y empezaron a masajearlo. Empezaba a disfrutarlo cuando de pronto reaccionó al notar que TODAS las chicas estaban sentadas.

- Jakotsu… - Le dijo, fastidiado:- Déjame en paz.

- Lo que necesitas es relajarte, Inu-kun…- Le dijo:- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a patinar?

Todos se miraron. Inu No Taisho empezó a sonreír:- Por difícil que sea de creer… creo que Jakotsu tiene razón esta vez, hijo… ¿Por qué no sales a distraerte un rato? – Se volvió a los demás:- Todos son aún muy jóvenes. En vez de estar con un par de viejos como nosotros deberían salir a divertirse.

- Y cuando regresen les tendremos lista la comida… - Completó Mukotsu.

- Además es sábado y no creo que el crimen organizado trabaje este día… Hasta ellos se toman un día para descansar. – Siguió diciendo Inu No Taisho:- ¿Qué necesitas para convencerte de ir a patinar un rato?

Mientras tanto, en el Departamento de Servicios de Protección al Menor, Kouga abría la puerta para dejar pasar a sus asistentes: Ginta y Hakkaku, dos jóvenes pasantes de la carrera de Trabajo Social.

- Pero jefe… ¡Es sábado! – Se quejó Ginta.

- Anoche ni siquiera dormimos por terminar estos reportes, jefe.- Se quejó Hakkaku.

- No estoy para oír sus quejas. El capitán me está presionando para que supervise la adopción de la chica Taisho. Y Naraku también pelea la misma custodia… ¿Qué tiene esta niña de especial? – Concluyó, mientras ponía agua en la cafetera automática.

- Oye jefe… ¿Y lo de la indigente del tiroteo contra Inuyasha? A mí me asignaste ese caso ¿Recuerdas?

- Pero el mío es más importante… Cada vez que el señor Kurozawa trata de obtener la custodia de esa chica, siempre aparece alguien que se la quiere quedar… No entiendo cómo alguien quiera adoptar a una chica ciega…

Kouga se paralizó:- Dijiste… ¿Ciega?

Los dos chicos se quedaron ante Kouga sin saber qué hacer. Kouga tomó asiento rápidamente y les pidió los reportes sobre los que estaban trabajando. Tomó las fotos de la indigente del tiroteo, las que le tomaron en el hospital y las fotos de la ahijada de Naraku, las que le tomaron en la casa-hogar. Se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿Qué ocurre jefe? – Preguntaron Ginta y Hakkaku.

- Es… Es la misma chica. – Les respondió Kouga, aún sin creerlo.

Se levantó de su asiento con ambas fotografías "Ahora entiendo el interés de los Taisho por la chica. Llegó a sus manos gracias a Inuyasha y les interesó adoptarla para fastidiar a Naraku. Bien Inuyasha. Te ayudaré a lograrlo… Solo así espero poder redimirme… de mis pecados" Pensó Kouga.

- Para el lunes iremos a hacer una visita al hogar Taisho. Preparen el papeleo. – Le ordenó a sus asistentes.

- Pero… ¿Y mi caso jefe?

- Es la misma chica. Reportaremos eso a los superiores. Prepárense que esto se va a poner interesante.- Dijo mientras echaba un último vistazo a las fotos "Ella es… realmente hermosa".

En la casa Taisho estaban reunidos en el estudio Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Inu No Taisho, Miroku e Inuyasha. Éste último jaló al chico de la bufanda.

- ¡¡Mierda Jakotsu!! ¡¡¿¿Qué hacen aquí??!!- Le habló con voz fuerte pero sin gritar.

- Yo vine a ver a tu padre… Le traje unas galletas y hace mucho que no charlamos. – Dijo Mukotsu.

- Y yo vine a conocer a Kagome… Tengo unas ganas locas de ir a patinar y no quiero ir solo.- Dijo Jakotsu.

- ¿Patinar?... – Preguntó Miroku:- ¿Estás loco?

- ¿A poco solo los locos patinan? – Le preguntó el chico. Inuyasha lo vió, molesto. Jakotsu lucía una camisa manga larga color salmón y un pantalón de mezclilla en verde claro, mocasines y su infaltable bufanda, esta vez de un tono verde claro.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló:- Se supone que no te gustan las mujeres, Jakotsu.- Le dijo.

- El hecho que me gusten los hombres no significa que me desagraden las mujeres…- Le respondió. Pero la mirada incrédula de Inuyasha le hizo corregir:- Está bien, lo acepto… no me gustan las mujeres. Pero Kagome es tan linda… que podría despertar mi lado masculino.

- Más te vale dejar tu lado masculino dormido si quieres seguir con vida.

Jakotsu lo vió, inquisitivo:- ¿A que le temes Inuyasha?

Eran pocas las ocasiones en que Jakotsu hablaba en ése tono.

Inuyasha sólo acertó a bajar la mirada, mientras lo soltaba:- A… enamorarme.

Al salir del estudio, encontró a Sango, Kohaku, Kagura y a Kagome ya listos para salir. Se despidieron de los dos hombres y salieron hacia la acera, donde estaba el auto de Inuyasha.

- Veamos… Miroku conmigo adelante, Sango pondrá a Kohaku en sus piernas y lo mismo hará Kagura con Kagome… Jakotsu irá solo.

- ¡Yo quiero llevar al lindo Kohaku! Prometo no hacerle nada.- Dijo Jakotsu.

- ¡Yo quiero llevar a Sango! – Dijo Miroku:- Recuerda que es mi novia.

"Y yo quisiera llevar a Kagome…" Pensó Inuyasha. Pero al ver las miradas de súplica de los hermanos Taijiya, que no los pusiera en "manos peligrosas", sonrió.

- Yo no quiero llevar a Kagome.- Protestó Kagura:- Es más alta que yo.

- Si quieres yo la llevo… - Ofreció Jakotsu y volteó a ver al del pelo plateado:- Si Inuyasha lo permite…

Inuyasha tuvo que asentir, molesto. El único cambio era el de Kagome.

- ¡Oh, vamos Inuyasha! – Trató de consolarlo Miroku, mientras conducía:- Es como si fuera con otra chica…

- Yo… ya no estoy tan seguro.

Llegaron a la pista de hielo. Sango tomó de la mano a Kagome y a Kohaku y se adelantaron a pedir los patines. Kagura caminaba al lado de Jakotsu, en silencio, mientras éste daba de gritos de emoción al ver la pista. Miroku caminaba al lado de Inuyasha, quien iba pensativo.

- ¿Te preocupa algo?

- Entre otras cosas la identidad de Katana, la adopción de Kagome, el contrato de Sango, la probable masculinidad de Jakotsu… sin contar que aún podrían atentar contra mi vida… Incluso en un lugar público como éste. No me gustaría que resultaran heridos por mi culpa.

- Bueno, creo que tu papá tiene razón. Hasta Naraku debe descansar…

No se dieron cuenta que eran observados por cinco hermosas chicas, que descansaban luego de patinar un rato.

CONTINUARA…

-


	15. Capítulo 15

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © y Ranma ½ © Takahashi Rumiko

PREVIAMENTE…

Llegaron a la pista de hielo. Sango tomó de la mano a Kagome y a Kohaku y se adelantaron a pedir los patines. Kagura caminaba al lado de Jakotsu, en silencio, mientras éste daba de gritos de emoción al ver la pista. Miroku caminaba al lado de Inuyasha, quien iba pensativo.

- ¿Te preocupa algo?

- Entre otras cosas la identidad de Katana, la adopción de Kagome, el contrato de Sango, la probable masculinidad de Jakotsu… sin contar que aún podrían atentar contra mi vida… Incluso en un lugar público como éste. No me gustaría que resultaran heridos por mi culpa.

- Bueno, creo que tu papá tiene razón. Hasta Naraku debe descansar…

No se dieron cuenta que eran observados por cinco hermosas chicas, que descansaban luego de patinar un rato.

CAPITULO 15

La pista de hielo era el punto de reunión de muchos jóvenes tanto de los barrios cercanos como de las diferentes escuelas secundarias. Aquella mañana de sábado no estaba muy concurrida, por lo que era perfecto disponer de la pista para aprender, en caso de no saber patinar… o para practicar.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo Kamira, mientras las demás observaban sorprendidas a los más recientes visitantes a la pista.

- He sabido que el trabajo persigue… pero esto es ridículo.- Comentó Yoli-kami, mientras observaba a Faye y a Ariel, mirándose una a la otra, al reconocer a las chicas recién llegadas con Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Takumi, al notar sus miradas, así que se giró a verlas:- ¡¡Por Kami!!... ¡¡Kagura!! – Exclamó con sorpresa.

- Y no sólo ella…- Dijo Ariel y le tomó la mano a Faye:- ¿Estás bien?

Al asentir Faye, Ariel se dirigió a las demás:- Nos dedicaremos a observarlos y no vamos a interactuar con ellos. Este es un lugar público y se supone que vinimos a divertirnos un poco antes de la misión…- Todas asintieron y discretamente se voltearon a verlos. Las chicas ya se habían retirado al vestidor mientras los chicos las esperaban con los patines en las manos.

- Inuyasha está solo…- Dijo Kamira:- Podríamos acabar primero con él.- Propuso, pero Ariel movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Está con Miroku Moushin, su mano derecha…- Respondió a la propuesta.

- ¿Mano derecha? ¡Ése tipo no tiene mano derecha! Desde aquí puedo ver que se trata de una prótesis…- Respondió Takumi, mientras recibía una mirada despreciativa de parte de todas.

- No tienes remedio…- Dijo la pelirroja, pero llamó su atención las tres chicas que salían del vestidor, ataviadas con trajes adecuados para patinar, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en el lugar voltearan a verlas.

Kagome usaba un hermoso mini vestido con manga larga en azul eléctrico y mallas color piel, que hacían lucir sus piernas largas y hermosas. Sango, un body en color negro, con cuello Mao en color plata con ribete rosa y un pareo con estampado plateado y rosa, atado a la cintura. Su figura voluptuosa y sexy se realzaba con semejante atuendo. Y Kagura, lucía un hermoso kimono blanco muy corto, con estampados en púrpura, que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, en mallas color piel. Su cabello recogido en alto con un tocado de dos plumas y dos joyas. Justo en la parte posterior del obi, llevaba dos abanicos, como accesorios.

Kohaku y Miroku se acercaron a las chicas para llevarles los patines. Mientras, otro pequeño grupo de chicas se acercaron a Inuyasha y Jakotsu.

- Se ven… Increíblemente hermosas.- Dijo Inuyasha, al ver a Kagome y a Kagura.

- ¡Es horrible admitirlo!...- Gimoteó Jakotsu:- Pero es cierto. Tienes tanta belleza en tu casa y no te das cuenta de ello… hasta que otro la aprecia.- De pronto se quedó callado, observando el cuerpo de Kagura:- Me parece que he visto antes esas piernas…- Le dijo a Inuyasha, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡Buenos días Inuyasha-sempai! – Dijo una voz alegre.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y reconoció a dos de las chicas que se acercaron a saludarlo, una de las cuales era abrazada por la otra que apenas se mantenía en pie.

- Buenos días Akane… – Observó a la pelirroja que se aferraba a la cintura de la peli-corto:- … y Ranma.

Ambas chicas fueron objeto de comentarios de parte de sus amigas, quienes no creían que pudieran conocer al atractivo joven de cabellos plateados.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¡Realmente lo conocen! ¡Deberían presentárnoslo! ¡Es tan guapo! ¿También conocen al otro?

Akane se sonrojó. No esperaba encontrarse a su sempai y menos que éste la saludara. Ranma se dio cuenta del sonrojo y se molestó.

- Akane… ¿Te estás sonrojando? – Le dijo, mientras trataba de enderezarse sobre los patines.:- Ni que fuera la primera vez que un hombre te dice buenos días…

- ¡Cállate Ranma o… te suelto! – La amenazó. Inuyasha, sabedor que Ranma no patinaba intervino.

- Akane… permíteme presentarte a un… - Volteó a ver a Jakotsu, quien observaba embobado a un chico de mallas negras patinando:-… compañero de trabajo.-Completó al tiempo que lo jalaba frente a él.

- ¡Ya viste _ése _trasero! Es… hermoso.- Le dijo entusiasmado Jakotsu a Inuyasha, pero al notar a las chicas su sonrisa desapareció.:- Ahhhh… Chicas.

- Saluda Jakotsu. Te presento a Akane Tendo y a Ranma Saotome. Son las hijas de Soun y Genma, respectivamente.

Jakotsu saludó muy educado, como era su trato normalmente. Pero al sentir la mano de Ranma no quiso soltarla.

- Oye… ¿Tienes un hermano, verdad? El guapísimo Ranma Saotome.

- ¿Eh?... S-sí.- Respondió Ranma, ruborizándose. Ahora fué Akane quien empezó a molestarla.

- Ranma… ¿Te estás sonrojando? Ni que fuera la primera vez que te dicen que Ranma es guapo.- Le dijo, conteniendo su risa.

- Pero_ sí_ es la primera vez que quien lo dice es un hombre.- Le respondió entre dientes.

- Es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí Inuyasha-sempai.- Le dijo Akane, sonriendo:- Me pareció verlo acompañado cuando entró.

- Sí, vine con unos amigos… ¿Y tú?

- Venimos a que Ranma reciba su sesión semanal de sentones en el hielo…- Comentó, sonriendo.:- A pesar del tiempo que pasamos practicando aún no aprende.

- ¡¡Oye!! – Dijo Ranma, molesta.

- ¿No patinas? – Preguntó Jakotsu, interesándose en la pelirroja.

Inuyasha lo vió, extrañado "¿Acaso a Jakotsu ya le gustan las mujeres?" pensó mientras observaba a Jakotsu observando a Ranma "Ciertamente Ranma es muy bella… aunque un poco… psicótica. Bueno, cualquiera lo sería teniendo un hermano al que no le gustan el agua fría ni los gatos"

- Si gustas… yo puedo enseñarte.- Le ofreció a Ranma, quien se estremeció al sentir el roce de la mano de Jakotsu en su talle. Inuyasha lo notó y llevó aparte a Ranma y a Akane.

- Permítenos unos momentos, Jakotsu.- Le dijo, mientras Ranma se escabullía tras Inuyasha, para evitar esa mano que la había logrado poner… nerviosa.

- Adelante amigo.- Le dijo Jakotsu:- Siempre y cuando me la devuelvas completa.

- Ranma, no temas de Jakotsu… es un excelente muchacho.- Empezó a decirle en voz baja. Ranma observaba de reojo a Jakotsu, con desconfianza.

- Es que… siento como si quisiera… desnudarme.- Confesó con inquietud.

- Vamos, eso no es posible…- Le dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué no es posible Inuyasha-sempai? – Preguntó Akane.

- Porque a Jakotsu… Le gustan los hombres.- Completó Inuyasha, casi susurrándoles.:- En sus manos estarás a salvo.

Pero el comentario no hizo el efecto que esperaba. Ranma palideció mortalmente mientras Akane hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no soltar la carcajada.

Sin comprender las reacciones de las chicas, Inuyasha regresó con Jakotsu, quien ciertamente no perdía detalle de la pelirroja, como si estudiara su cuerpo y facciones.

- No puedo creer que te interese una chica.- Le dijo al llegar a su lado.

- Es la primera vez que "siento" esto por una chica.- Le aseguró:- Llámame loco, pero puedo sentir que su presencia es… masculina.

- Debe ser porque es melliza de un chico y pasa mucho tiempo con él. Supe que viajaron por toda China entrenando artes marciales junto con su padre. Según Akane, carece de "recato femenino" y continuamente se la pasan peleando.

Al notar que se acercaban las dos chicas, Jakotsu se acercó a Ranma y delicadamente la tomó de la mano y la invitó a la pista. Ranma dijo por lo bajo:- ¡Esta me la pagarás Akane!

Akane sólo sonrió y se volvió hacia su sempai:- Me pareció que lo acompañaban Miroku-sama, Sango-sama y su hermano Kohaku, Kagura-sama y… creo que no conozco a la chica de azul.

- Es mi chica…- Le dijo, Inuyasha "Después de todo, lo admití en el desayuno_ ¡Es mi chica!"_:- Se llama Kagome… - Dirigió su vista hacia el hielo, buscándola, pero Akane ya la había localizado.

- Pues parece que su chica ha despertado interés en muchos chicos… Creo que debería ir a cuidarla… que no se meta en problemas.

- ¿Porqué lo dices? – Le preguntó mientras trataba de ubicarla.

- Porque los problemas se le acaban de acercar…. Y con malas intenciones.

Mientras tanto, a mitad de la pista, se llevaba a cabo una discusión.

_Unos minutos antes_…

Al momento de recibir los patines, Sango trató de ponérselos a Kagome, pero Kagura la detuvo.

- Deja que ella se los ponga y ajuste. Debe hacerlo sola.

- Pero… - Dijo Sango:- Debe ajustarlos firmemente o se caerá.

- Kagome… ¿Me escuchas? – Preguntó Kagura.

- (Sí) – Asintió Kagome, sonriendo emocionada. Era la primera vez que trataría de patinar.

- Ten… siéntelo.- Le dijo Kagura, dándole uno de los patines:- Debes ajustarlo firmemente a tu tobillo.

Kagome tomó el patín y lo palpó. Luego se lo puso y empezó a atarlo con firmeza. Sango estaba sorprendida.

- ¡Lo ves! Así es ella y así es como siempre ha sido. Por eso es la número uno.- Dijo Kagura, con cierto orgullo.

- ¿La número uno? – Preguntó Sango:- ¿En qué?

- En… mejor olvídalo.- Le sugirió Kagura. Volteó hacia la pista. Respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando… Mientras tanto, Kagome era llevada a la pista por Kohaku y Sango. Miroku iba tras ellos, deleitándose con la vista del trasero de su amada.

Kagura se encontraba en el centro de la pista. De pronto, alguien la golpeó por detrás. Afortunadamente, giró su cadera con habilidad para recuperar su equilibrio y se volvió hacia quien la había golpeado… una chiquilla de cabellos castaños, largos y ondulados, muy claros… y ojos expresivos.

La pareja de la chiquilla la instó a disculparse, por lo que la pequeña regresó:- Lo siento, señora.

- ¿Señora? – Repitió Kagura, mientras su párpado derecho empezaba a moverse, incontrolable.:- ¿Me dijo… señora?

La chiquilla se volvió:- Ya me disculpé con usted. Entiendo que por su edad esté usted un poco sorda, pero debe considerar que éste es un sitio para jóvenes…

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Kagura, sin creer lo que la chica decía. Kagome sonreía levemente mientras Sango, Kohaku y Miroku trataban de tranquilizarla.

- Vamos Kagura… sólo es una chiquilla insolente. Ni le hagas caso.

- Es que me dijo… señora. ¿Acaso me veo _tan vieja?_- Preguntó a Miroku.

- Oh no Kagura… Te aseguro que te ves muy bien, joven y hermosa.

Sango se volvió hacia ella:- En serio Kagura-sama. Luce usted muy hermosa y muy joven.

- Entonces… No me digas Kagura-sama… No soy tan grande ¿Verdad Kagome?

- (Claro que no sensei… prácticamente eres como mi hermana mayor)

Pero la chiquilla volvió a insistir:- Mire señora… por su edad debería tener cuidado. Una caída en el hielo podría fracturarle la cadera. Mejor váyase con su nieta ciega a descansar a las sillas.

Kagura estaba enrojecida por la furia… y Kagome la secundaba. "Sin importar quien fuera no tenía derecho a decir eso".

- (Yo… te desafío) – Dijo Kagome. Pero su interlocutora no le entendió.

- _Ella_ la está retando…- Dijo Sango.

- Acepto tu reto…- le respondió la chiquilla.

En ese momento, la pareja de la chica trató de disculparse, pero al notar que Kagome no veía no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad y trató de besarla, llevándose un certero golpe en el abdomen de parte de Kagome.

- Yo también acepto…- La secundó su pareja, molesto por el rechazo de Kagome.

- ¡No pueden hacer eso! – Les dijo Sango:- ¡Miroku haz algo!

Pero Miroku ya hacía algo. Entre Kohaku y él corrían las apuestas. Estaban 5 a 1 a favor de la pareja. En ese momento llegaron Ranma y Jakotsu, atraídos por la multitud. Al enterarse, decidieron avisarle a Inuyasha.

- ¡Vaya Ranma, me sorprendes! Unos minutos con Jakotsu y ya sabes deslizarte sola.- Bromeó Akane al verla acercarse. Pero la expresión de su rostro no era para reírse:- ¿Qué sucede Ranma?

- No vas a creer lo que pasa…- Le dijo a Akane:- Acaban de retar a una anciana y a una ciega a un duelo de patinaje.- Se dirigió a Inuyasha:- Se trata de sus amigas.

- Debes sacar a Kagome y a Kagura de la pista. Un par de locos las retaron y podría ser peligroso…- Dijo Jakotsu a Inuyasha.

- ¿Para sus amigas? – Preguntó Akane.

- No…- Dijo Inuyasha:- Para ellos…

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Agradezco a AllySan su mensaje. Aunque muy breve, me hizo recordar que tengo un deber con mis lectores. Perdón por el retraso ^w^… y gracias a todo aquel que no se olvida de mí… Besos.


	16. Capítulo 16

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © y Ranma ½ © Takahashi Rumiko

PREVIAMENTE…

- No vas a creer lo que pasa…- Le dijo a Akane:- Acaban de retar a una anciana y a una ciega a un duelo de patinaje.- Se dirigió a Inuyasha:- Se trata de sus amigas.

- Debes sacar a Kagome y a Kagura de la pista. Un par de locos las retaron y podría ser peligroso…- Dijo Jakotsu a Inuyasha.

- ¿Para sus amigas? – Preguntó Akane.

- No…- Dijo Inuyasha:- Para ellos…

CAPITULO 16

Mientras, Kamira y Takumi volvían a su mesa con sus compañeras. Acababan de enterarse de un gran chisme.

- No lo van a creer…- Empezó Kamira a decir mientras ponía sobre la mesa la pizza.

- Va a haber un duelo de patinaje. Están retirando a todos los patinadores para darles espacio…- Dijo Takumi:- A que no adivinan de quienes se tratan.

Ariel dirigió su vista hacia la pista:- Esto va a ser… muy interesante.

_Mientras tanto, en medio de la pista_…

- ¿Acaso estás loca Kagura?- Le dijo Inuyasha al llegar con ellas.

- Esa loca me ofendió Inuyasha… Me llamó "anciana"- Dijo Kagura, aguantándose las lágrimas.

- Está bien que te desquites pero… no tenías porque arrastrar a Kagome en tu pleito con esa mocosa.

- Inuyasha… es que tú no sabes.- Le dijo Sango, ignorando las señas de Miroku que le decían que no le dijera.

- ¿Saber qué? – Preguntó al notar las señas que hacía Miroku. Éste al verse descubierto desistió. Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo.

- Ése sujeto… Dijo Sango, señalando a la pareja de la chiquilla.- Trató de besar a Kagome.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia el tipo, que se arreglaba el peinado ante un espejo que le sostenía una de sus admiradoras, mientras otra, le aplicaba maquillaje.

- ¿Lo hizo? – Preguntó, sin dejar de verlo, mientras apretaba uno de sus puños.

- No… Kagome le acomodó un puñetazo en el abdomen. Se molestó y aceptó el reto.- Terminó Sango, muy seria.

- ¿Él aceptó? Entonces… ¿Ustedes fueron las retadoras?- Preguntó el plateado.

- De hecho, específicamente fue Kagome quien los retó.- Dijo Miroku, llegando con muchos papelitos:- Las apuestas se duplicaron porque dicen que ellas no tienen oportunidad.

- ¿No la tienen? ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Inuyasha, casi al borde del colapso.

- Son la "Pareja Dorada" del Instituto Kolhoz: Mikado Sanzenin y Azusa Shiratori… Los campeones de patinaje artístico marcial.- Dijo Akane, llegando con ellos:- Hace un año Ranma y yo los enfrentamos. Son rivales muy difíciles de vencer.

- Difícil… pero no imposible.- Preguntó Inuyasha:- ¿Los vencieron?-,

- No… Los vencieron Ranma y Ryouga… Aunque fue un poco extraño, pues terminaron peleándose entre ellos.

- Creí que no sabías patinar…- Le dijo Jakotsu a la pelirroja.

- Y es verdad… Yo no sé patinar. Todo el tiempo estuvimos arrojándonos el uno al otro hacia ellos. Nunca patinamos en realidad.- Se defendió Ranma.

Inuyasha observó a Kagura. Extrañamente estaba bastante lúcida. Era su segundo día que la observaba sobria "Esto es extraño. Nunca ha permanecido más de 8 horas sin beber" Vió que Kohaku le entregaba una taza humeante.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó al niño cuando pasó junto a él.

- Es café… bien cargado.- Le contestó. Notó que llevaba otra taza:- Esta es para Kagome.

Lo dejó ir. Jakotsu se acercó:- ¿No te parece curioso que Kagura haya aceptado muy bien a tu chica? Parece como si se conocieran desde antes…

"¡Es verdad!... No lo había notado". Inuyasha se acercó nuevamente a Kagura.

- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Kagome? – Kagura lo vió, sorprendida:- ¡¡Y no quiero mentiras!! – Le advirtió.

Kagura suspiró con resignación, antes de responder:- Es una historia muy larga…- Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, ante lo cual, Kagura completó:- Pero para complacerte, te diré que la conozco casi desde que ella nació… Aunque… dejé de verla hace cinco años, más o menos.

- Me dirás todo cuando regresemos a la casa…- Kagura asintió:- Sólo dime una cosa más… ¿Estás segura de ganar?

Kagura sonrió, enigmáticamente. Eso le dio confianza a Inuyasha.

Ya todo estaba preparado. En un extremo estaban Azusa y Mikado. En el otro, Kagura y Kagome. La primera le daba las últimas instrucciones a la segunda.

- Vamos a ganar Kagome. El patinaje artístico marcial es gracia, talento, velocidad, fuerza y equilibrio… y de eso estamos hechas. Además… Ni se imaginan quienes somos. Ésa será toda una sorpresa.

Kagome sólo asintió, muy segura de sí. Kagura la tomó de la mano y juntas avanzaron hacia un extremo de la pista.

El sonido de un timbre dio inicio al duelo.

Mikado y Azusa iniciaron el ataque. Se deslizaron hacia ellas con velocidad. Kagome escuchaba claramente las cuchillas deslizándose por el hielo. En un momento, Mikado sujetó a Azusa y giró con ella, arrojándola con fuerza sobre Kagura.

En ese momento, Kagura y Kagome se agacharon y tomándose de las manos empezaron a girar, formando una suerte de volantín, el que repelió a Azusa, arrojándola contra la malla. Pero ésta giró en el aire y logró caer con habilidad en los brazos de Mikado, quien había corrido a sujetarla.

Las chicas contraatacaron. Empezaron a deslizarse simétricamente una al lado de la otra. Entonces, Kagura sacó del obi un abanico, con la mano derecha, mientras se sujetaba de Kagome con la izquierda. Kagome hizo lo mismo, pero con las manos contrarias. Al ser casi de la misma estatura era ventajoso. Al acercarse a ellos se soltaron y giraron vertiginosamente, en sentidos opuestos, acercándose y liberando miles de hojas cortantes, desconcertando al auditorio, mientras Kagura gritaba:- _¡Fuujin no Mai!_

Las cuchillas hirieron a Azusa y a Mikado en brazos y piernas. Éste último protestó:- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Están usando armas!

- ¡No lo es! – Dijo el juez y dueño de la pista:- El Reglamento Oficial del Patinaje Artístico Marcial establece que en el estilo libre pueden manejarse armas cortantes o contundentes… menos de fuego.

Mikado se enfureció. Los cortes no eran serios, pero sí ardían. Azusa empezó a lloriquear:- Terminemos con esto rápido. Azusita le teme a las navajas.

El lloriqueo de Azusa lo convenció de tomar las cosas en serio. No iba a dejar vencerse por esa anciana y esa mocosa… invidente.:- Prepárate para el "Torbellino del Adiós".- Le dijo a Azusa. Ésta asintió, secándose las lágrimas.

Se impulsó con fuerza hacia Kagura y ésta lo recibió con un movimiento de cadera, evitándolo. Pero Kagome se confundió con el sonido del hielo y no pudo percibir que Azusa se acercaba de frente a ella, arrojándose a sus pies y sujetándola de los tobillos. Apenas alcanzó a verla Kagura y rápidamente la tomó de las manos. El truco estaba listo.

Mikado sujetó a Azusa y levantó a las tres chicas. Azusa se posicionó de pie sobre él y empezaron a girar. Fueron casi 20 minutos de giros vertiginosos, hasta que Azusa, completamente mareada soltó a Kagome. Kagura se abrazó al torso de Kagome, dejándole libres las manos, por lo que Kagome giró en el aire*. Inuyasha la vio, asombrado "¡Dios… Justo como lo hace Katana!" Kagome cayó con las manos sobre la pista, se impulsó con los codos y giró dos veces más, antes de caer de pie… Pero no pudo evitar posicionar su cuerpo como si estuviera en combate. Esa postura confirmó las sospechas de Inuyasha… Y de Jakotsu.

- ¡¡Viste eso!! – Exclamó Jakotsu, sentándose al lado de Inu:- ¡¡Es nuestra chica!! – Le dijo, emocionado.

Inuyasha lo vió con odio:- Querrás decir: _MI_ chica.

- ¡Ay Inu! ¡No seas egoísta! Recuerda que se trata de mi tesis de psicología.

- Y tú recuerda que se trata de a quien le pagaron para matarme… Y no parará hasta conseguirlo.

- O hasta que le pidan tres veces por tu vida… - Inuyasha lo vió, sin comprender. Jakotsu le devolvió la mirada:- Ay, te lo explicaré cuando volvamos a la casa.

Iba a reclamarle cuando escuchó a Kagura que gritaba:- _¡Ryuuha no Mai!_ Y volvió sus ojos a la pista.

Tanto Kagura como Kagome giraban como tornados, haciendo girar con ellas a Azusa y a Mikado, respectivamente… Hasta que salieron disparados hacia la malla de protección. Pero esta vez, no hubo quien los sujetara.

Kagome dejó de girar y sonreía. Kagura se acercó a ella y juntas fueron hacia el juez, quien orgulloso, felicitaba a las chicas. Miroku y Kohaku saltaban de felicidad mientras recogían el dinero de las apuestas. Sango festejaba con Akane y Ranma, mientras Inuyasha y Jakotsu los observaban en silencio.

Los paramédicos levantaron a Azusa, pero al levantar a Mikado, éste se puso de pie solo. Rugiendo, se acercó a Kagura.

- ¡¡Anciana!! – Kagura se giró, sorprendida:- ¡Aún no me vences! – Le increpó.

- Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie…- Le dijo Kagura:- Además, ya no me importa que me digas "anciana". Después de todo, ésta "anciana" acaba de vencerte.

- ¡¡Dame la revancha… BRUJA!! – Gritó Mikado, levantando una oleada de murmullos y llamando la atención de Ariel y sus chicas, sobre la reacción de Kagura.

Kagura vió al juez y sonrió. Se volvió hacia Kagome:- Será mejor que descanses. De éste me encargo yo.- Kagome asintió y se dejó llevar por Sango hacia las bancas cercanas a la pista.

Las que animaban a Mikado empezaron a alzar la voz:- ¡La danza de la muerte! ¡La danza de la muerte! – Gritaron muy animadas.

- ¡¿La danza de la muerte?! – Se preguntaron Jakotsu e Inuyasha. Akane se acercó para explicarles.

- Es la mejor técnica de Mikado. Dicen que hasta ahora sólo uno ha sobrevivido para contarlo…- Les dijo Akane.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Jakotsu.

- Ha sido… Ranma.- Respondió, muy seria:- No creo que Kagura-sama pueda soportarlo. Ranma quedó muy lastimado después de eso.

Jakotsu se volvió hacia la pelirroja y le acarició con ternura su cabello, haciendo que a ésta se le erizara la piel:- No sabes cómo me encantaría conocer a tu hermano… Ranma.

- Ji, ji, ji.- Le rió tímidamente la chica, mientras se alejaba de Jakotsu, para escudarse tras Akane. En ése momento llegaron Eri, Yuca y Arumi, las amigas de Akane, agitando un viejo periódico.

- ¡Akane! ¡Akane!- Le gritaron al tiempo que subían las gradas hacia ellos.:- ¡Ya reconocimos a tu amiga!

- ¿Reconocieron? – Preguntó Inuyasha:- ¿A quién reconocieron?

- ¡Aquí está! – Señalando el periódico:- "Cinco veces campeona nacional de patinaje artístico. Inició su carrera desde los 10 años de edad, aunque para participar siempre se aumentó la edad. Compitió 3 veces en las olimpiadas representando a Japón, ganando oro en las tres ocasiones. Creadora junto con su hermano mayor, de la disciplina marcial de patinaje artístico, convirtiéndose en maestros invictos hasta su retiro. Al retirarse su hermano, compitió en patinaje de velocidad ganándose el mote de… "Espíritu del viento"…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo Akane:- ¿Están seguras?

- "… Sus rutinas de patinaje la hicieron famosa, porque siempre utilizaba abanicos, reflejando elegancia y destreza en su manejo, creando su propio estilo…" – Dijo Eri:- De hecho, "La danza de la muerte" no es creación de Mikado.

- ¿No? – Preguntó Ranma:- ¿De quién es ésa técnica?

- Es una modificación de la técnica "Danza de los muertos", creada por la más joven figura del patinaje artístico marcial…

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

En ése justo momento, desde la pista, una voz femenina y profunda gritó:- _¡¡__**Shikabane Mai**__!! _

La voz de Akane le llegó a Inuyasha hasta lo más profundo de su mente…

- ¡Kagura… Kurozawa!

CONTINUARA…

* El giro que hace Kagome en el aire, es el mismo que realiza el personaje de Trinity, en las primeras escenas de **Matrix, **mientras salta hacia una ventana y la atraviesa. De esta forma, le es fácil caer sobre sus manos y luego impulsarse para ponerse de pie.


	17. Capítulo 17

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © y Ranma ½ © Takahashi Rumiko

PREVIAMENTE…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo Akane:- ¿Están seguras?

- "… Sus rutinas de patinaje la hicieron famosa, porque siempre utilizaba abanicos, reflejando elegancia y destreza en su manejo, creando su propio estilo…" – Dijo Eri:- De hecho, "La danza de la muerte" no es creación de Mikado.

- ¿No? – Preguntó Ranma:- ¿De quién es ésa técnica?

- Es una modificación de la técnica "Danza de los muertos", creada por la más joven y máxima figura del patinaje artístico marcial…

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

En ése justo momento, desde la pista, una voz femenina y profunda gritó:- _¡¡__**Shikabane Mai**__!! _

La voz de Akane le llegó a Inuyasha hasta lo más profundo de su mente…

- ¡Kagura… Kurozawa!

CAPITULO 17

Inuyasha no podía creerlo… "¡Kurozawa!"

Tomó el periódico de las manos de Eri y se fijó en las fotografías. Definitivamente, esa hermosa criatura de mallas era Kagura… y el sujeto a su lado… Naraku. Devolvió el periódico. "Querida Kagura, nuestra charla será muy larga… lo prometo" pensó y volvió sus ojos a la pista.

El cuerpo inerte de Mikado giraba torno a Kagura, quien dejó de girar, cerrando en una graciosa reverencia, mientras extendía un hermoso abanico. El cuerpo de Mikado cayó detrás de ella. Los paramédicos llegaron a levantarlo, mientras el juez felicitaba nuevamente a Kagura y la invitaba a cenar, cosa que la joven declinó muy amablemente.

Se dirigió hacia Sango y Kagome, quienes ya descansaban bebiendo sodas, cortesía del dueño de la pista. Kohaku y Miroku recogían los mal habidos "frutos" de su ambición. Inuyasha y Jakotsu bajaban de las gradas, acompañados por Akane, Ranma y sus amigas.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la escultural pelirroja que levantaba una de las hojas cortantes de Kagura y la guardaba cuidadosamente en su bolso. Acompañada de otras cuatro hermosas chicas, se dirigió hacia la salida mientras decía a sus compañeras, mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraban Sango, Kagome y Kagura:- Chicas… Es momento de empezar nuestra última misión.

Inuyasha tuvo que abrirse paso entre la multitud que rodeaba la mesa de las chicas. Kagura había sido reconocida y no había quien se sorprendiera que, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin practicar, aún permaneciera como la máxima estrella que había sido. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando la vió. Kagura lucía radiante… pero no se comparaba con _su_ Kagome, quien se veía realmente exquisita en su mini-traje mientras la cubrían diminutas perlas de sudor, dándole una apariencia muy sexy.

- ¡Kagome! – La llamó. Al momento la chica se levantó, causando admiración en todos los chicos y extendió sus brazos hacia él. Llegó con ella y la abrazó. Sin evitarlo, lo besó apasionadamente. Se separó unos segundos después.

La sorpresa inicial en Inuyasha dio paso al rubor intenso en Kagome, quien sonriendo apenada, empezó a mover sus dedos:- (L-lo siento… Fue la emoción).

Inuyasha, sin entenderle todavía, tomó la inquieta mano y sujetándola con ternura, la besó en el dorso. Si Kagome hablara, fue como si la hubiera callado con un beso en la boca. Kagome sonrió tímidamente y se limitó a abrazar a Inuyasha, ante los aplausos de sus espectadores. Inuyasha correspondió el abrazo, complacido.

Miroku, para emularlos, trató de besar a Sango, pero sólo se llevó una palmada en la mejilla "con mucho amor". Kohaku contaba el dinero haciendo planes. A Kagura le llovían felicitaciones, flores, invitaciones, notas de amor y… una que otra prenda íntima de dudosa procedencia…

Mientras esto sucedía, en la casa Taisho, Mukotsu se esmeraba preparando una extraña sopa en la cocina. Inu No Taisho cortaba unas verduras, cuando escuchó a su primogénito entrando en la casa.

Se acercó a la cocina y con la mirada que lo caracterizaba, se fijó en Mukotsu.

- ¿Salieron? – Preguntó secamente, mientras su padre recogía la verdura picada en un tazón.

- Todos con Jakotsu. Fueron a patinar. – Respondió Inu No Taisho.

Al escucharlo, Sesshoumaru asintió y salió tranquilamente de la cocina y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Dispuesto a descansar, decidió primeramente tomar un relajante baño, pues había sido su último día de curso y se sentía cansado.

Se despojó de la ropa y se observó en el espejo. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo y varonil. Sería un modelo de _fitness: _Espalda amplia, sobre la que extendió su hermoso cabello plateado y músculos marcados y simétricos en todo su cuerpo. Estatura de 1.95… un hermoso ejemplar masculino. A sus 36 años había logrado el cuerpo perfecto, lo que le permitía granjearse rápidamente las miradas de admiración y envidia de parte de sus colegas. Una leve mueca de disgusto ensombreció su rostro, al observar su brazo derecho. Con desagrado, desensambló hábilmente la prótesis estética que sujetaba a su hombro. Hacía 17 años que había perdido ese brazo, protegiendo a su amada. La última vez que la vió y ése era el recuerdo más doloroso y triste que tenía. La pérdida de su brazo… y de su corazón.

Entró desnudo al baño y se duchó con agua fría para eliminar el sudor de su cuerpo y cualquier suciedad de su cabello, el cual lavó cuidadosamente. Al terminar, la tina de agua caliente lo esperaba y se sumergió, dejando su cabeza apoyada en la orilla acojinada de la tina, especialmente diseñada para él. El aroma del aceite en el agua del baño lo relajó y empezó a dormitar, recordando particularmente a la persona cuyo cuerpo solía emanar _ése aroma_…

_Tenía un año de haberse enlistado en el ejército y por sus extraordinarias habilidades en artes marciales lo habían asignado a las Fuerzas Especiales. Esta vez, su misión era contactar y reclutar a un nuevo elemento para el escuadrón. La dificultad de la misión radicaba en que la aldea donde vivía se encontraba sometida por un ejército rebelde que, si descubrían las habilidades del nuevo recluta, seguramente lo obligarían a integrarse a ellos. El riesgo era grande, pues toda la aldea quedaría comprometida si fracasaba en su misión. _

_Enclavada en el corazón de la jungla de Singapur, se encontraba la aldea y eso la envolvía en un clima sofocantemente caluroso. Sabiendo que ya estaba cerca, decidió tomar un baño en un riachuelo cercano, aunque ya empezaba a anochecer. Así que se desvistió y, dejando sus armas y mochila entre unas piedras, entró al agua, estremeciéndose al contacto del frío elemento._

_Se sumergió y nadó un rato, hasta que, al acercarse a la orilla para salir, una flecha le rozó el rostro. Sus reflejos habían reaccionado justo a tiempo, para evitar ser asesinado. Se mantuvo quieto, esperando ver a su agresor, entre el matorral que se movía cerca de la orilla._

_- Se me dijo que los guerreros de esta aldea eran excelentes… y con un sentido del honor muy alto. Si me atacas estando desarmado y desnudo… es que me equivoqué de aldea.- Le dijo a quien le apuntaba con una flecha, desde el matorral. Una figura delgada emergió entre las sombras._

_- ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó una voz delicada. Por el timbre, supo que se trataba de una niña. La luz lunar iluminó a la agresora, quien en ningún momento dejó de apuntarle._

_- Sesshoumaru No Taisho… un viajero extraviado. – Respondió, cuidando elegir las palabras que no lo comprometieran, mientras alzaba los brazos._

_- Un viajero extraviado… con ropas militares y armas. – Dijo la chica mientras observaba las cosas entre las piedras:- En serio sí que estás extraviado. Si te hubieran encontrado los rebeldes seguro ya estarías muerto, sin importar que estés desarmado… o desnudo.- Dijo, enfatizando esto último._

_Contra lo esperado, Sesshoumaru se irguió, sin bajar las manos, orgulloso de su masculinidad. La jovencita no dejaba de verlo y sonrió, comprendiendo el desafío visual del hombre frente a ella._

_- ¿Eres el agente de las Fuerzas Especiales? – Preguntó, mientras le arrojaba una toalla, la que Sesshoumaru atrapó antes de que tocara el agua._

_- Si lo fuera… ¿Qué? – Le preguntó, mientras se secaba y caminaba lentamente hacia la orilla._

_- Pues morirás ahora mismo… si no te echas al suelo.- Le ordenó amenazante la chica._

_- Acabo de bañarme… - Replicó, molesto. Al momento, la niña se arrojó sobre él y sin ninguna consideración, le empujó la cabeza hacia el suelo, mientras disparaba la flecha hacia unos arbustos._

_- ¡Abajo! – Gritó la chica, sacando otra flecha al instante y disparándola. Sesshoumaru sólo alcanzó a escuchar los gemidos tras los arbustos. Dos hombres armados yacían muertos, atravesados por la garganta con las flechas._

_- ¡Nos descubrieron! – Exclamó y volviéndose hacia el joven en el suelo:- Después nos presentamos, mi padre nos espera en una cueva en las montañas… ¡Vámonos!_

_Pero el joven, cubierto de tierra, no se movió._

_- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso quieres morir? – Le preguntó la niña._

_Sesshoumaru la vió, molesto y resentido:- No iré a ningún lado contigo hasta saber quién eres.- Le dijo, mientras se vestía. La chica, exasperada y notando que ya estaba vestido, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la espesura._

_- Yo soy la persona que buscas.- Le dijo. Pero él se resistió "¡¡ ¿Esa mocosa era el guerrero que las Fuerzas Especiales deseaban reclutar?!!... No… Imposible"._

_- No te creo…- Le espetó, liberándose de su agarre. La chica lo vió, molesta. Pero no pudo reclamarle. Iba a contestarle cuando una veintena de hombres los rodearon, fuertemente armados._

_- Pues ahora podrás creerme…- Al momento, se colgó en la espalda el arco y tomó rápidamente el arma con la que uno de los rebeldes le apuntaba. De un rápido movimiento lo jaló y golpeó. Al desarmarlo, se dio la vuelta y disparó contra los demás. En menos de 2 minutos había acabado ella sola con la veintena. Estaba sorprendido._

_- ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora sí que estoy impresionado pequeña! – Le dijo mientras observaba la bella figura de 1.60 ante él. Por sus facciones y su voz, parecía no tener más de 15 años, aunque su cuerpo, exquisitamente formado, delataba a una bella mujer. Se volvió a verlo, con actitud retadora._

_- ¿Satisfecho?_

_- Convencido.- Respondió._

_Llegaron juntos al pie de una montaña. Tras unos arbustos altos, se encontraba la entrada de la cueva. El anciano Kaijinbou lo recibió en su fragua._

_- ¿Así que las Fuerzas Especiales tienen interés en mi Izayoi?_

_- ¿Izayoi? – Preguntó, volviendo la vista hacia la chica que afilaba unas hojas recién hechas por su padre:- El coronel Myoga creyó que se trataba de un chico… Tendré que informarle y esperar nuevas instrucciones._

_- ¿Qué tiene si es hombre o mujer? Desde que nació, no he visto diferencia alguna._

_Fue ahí donde Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que el anciano estaba ciego._

_Las pocas semanas que convivió con el anciano y su hija, le permitió aprender mucho más sobre las armas que él mismo hacía y su técnica de combate. El anciano había sido un legendario guerrero sombra al servicio del último shogun de las montañas. Una vez que el shogun murió, se exilió hasta llegar a Singapur. Fue ahí donde conoció a la madre de Izayoi. No fue su aspecto lo que le atrajo, sino su voz y su aroma. Como la mujer muriera al dar a luz, se dedicó a criar y entrenar en cuerpo y alma a su único descendiente. Así perpetuaría la técnica del clan Kaijinbou, por medio de su linaje._

_Una noche Sesshoumaru descubrió a Izayoi tomando un baño en un manantial cercano. Se sentía muy enamorado de la chica pero por respeto al anciano había decidido esperar a declararle sus sentimientos a la joven. Estaba convencido de que ella también le correspondía, así que se animó a abrirle su corazón._

_- Izayoi…- Dijo, susurrando. Ella, al escuchar la voz, volteó a verlo. A pesar de la oscuridad, supo perfectamente quien era y dónde estaba._

_- Te esperaba… Sesshoumaru.- Dijo. No hubo más palabras, más que el movimiento de una sombra despojándose de la ropa y entrando lentamente al agua. Ella se acercó y extendió sus brazos y ofreció esa noche su virginidad a su primer amor…_

Tan sumergido estaba en sus recuerdos (y en el agua) que no escuchó la manija de la puerta del baño girar. Una silueta delgada se escabulló al interior y sigilosamente se colocó tras él. Aspiró el delicado aroma que emanaba el aceite en el agua caliente y se aprestó a colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza del joven.

Mentalmente contó "1… 2… y…"

"… ¡3!" Al momento, apoyó rápidamente sus manos sobre su cabeza, con la clara intención de sumergirlo completamente.

Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se movió. Sólo se dejó llevar por la fuerza que aquellas manos imponían sobre su cabeza…

Los minutos pasaron… la laxitud del cuerpo bajo su merced hizo que el agresor lo liberara y empezara a llorar…

- "Pero… ¿Qué hice?"

CONTINUARA…


	18. Capítulo 18

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © y Ranma ½ © Takahashi Rumiko

N/A: El "diálogo" de Kagome se expresará (entre paréntesis), pues en realidad son señas, movimientos que hace con los dedos y manos que representan palabras e ideas.

PREVIAMENTE…

Tan sumergido estaba en sus recuerdos (y en el agua) que no escuchó la manija de la puerta del baño girar. Una silueta delgada se escabulló al interior y sigilosamente se colocó tras él. Aspiró el delicado aroma que emanaba el aceite en el agua caliente y se aprestó a colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza del joven.

Mentalmente contó "1… 2… y…"

"… ¡3!" Al momento, apoyó rápidamente sus manos sobre su cabeza, con la clara intención de sumergirlo completamente.

Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se movió. Sólo se dejó llevar por la fuerza que aquellas manos imponían sobre su cabeza…

Los minutos pasaron… la laxitud del cuerpo bajo su merced hizo que el agresor lo liberara y empezara a llorar…

- "Pero… ¿Qué hice?"

CAPITULO 18

Inuyasha y su grupo había logrado salir con mucho esfuerzo, del tumulto que se había formado en la pista de hielo. La noticia del regreso del "Espíritu del viento" Kurozawa Kagura, a las pistas de patinaje, había llamado la atención no solo del vecindario, sino hasta de los medios y periodistas, fotógrafos y hasta cámaras de tv se agolpaban en la entrada para tomar la mejor imagen de la hermosa ex patinadora.

Gracias a Akane y a Ranma, pudieron escabullirse por la puerta posterior de los vestidores de la pista. Ya en el auto, respiraron tranquilos.

- Bueno chicas, les agradezco su ayuda.- Dijo Inuyasha a Akane y a Ranma:- No sé como hubiéramos salido de ahí sin ustedes.

- Fue gracias a Ranma. Si no se hubiera quitado la camisa no se habrían distraído los reporteros y camarógrafos. Por eso pudimos salir sin ser vistos.- Aclaró Akane, aunque un poco molesta por la conducta "indecorosa" de Ranma.

- Pues yo creo que fue una idea muy creativa. – Dijo Jakotsu, acercándose a Ranma, quien sudó frío al sentir la cercanía del joven.:- Me gustaría que me enseñaras lo creativa que puedes ser en una bañera… de agua caliente.

Ranma tragó con dificultad y con una media sonrisa se escabulló tras Akane, que no dejaba de sonreír ante los aprietos en los que ponía el agente a su "prima".

Se despidieron de ellas. Al parecer a Akane se le había olvidado algo en la pista y debían volver.

Esta vez, quien manejaba era Kagura. Se sentía capaz de comerse al mundo. Había renacido y estaba feliz por ello. Jakotsu iba a su lado, llevando el pequeño trofeo que el dueño de la pista, le había otorgado a Kagura por la hermosa demostración de patinaje artístico marcial. Atrás, se acomodaron Sango, sobre las piernas de Miroku, para compensarlo por el bofetón en la pista, y Kagome sobre las de Inuyasha. Este último, sorprendido y feliz. Se sentía enamorado y no dudaba en demostrarlo. El que iba en medio de ambas parejas era Kohaku, pero lo disfrutaba, pues Miroku le había dado su parte en las ganancias de las apuestas, a cambio de llevar a su hermana en sus piernas… y lo valía. Cada centavo.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con tanto dinero, querido Kohaku? – Preguntó Jakotsu desde el asiento delantero.

- Lo guardaré para la escuela. Nos será muy útil, pues pensaba en trabajar junto con Sango para pagar mis estudios. Ahora podré comprar mis útiles y mis uniformes a tiempo.- Comentó contento. Kagura lo vió a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Te felicito Kohaku. Me alegro mucho que te haya sido de utilidad mi regreso a la pista.- Comentó Kagura.

- Es cierto… ¡Felicitaciones Kagura-chan! – Le dijo Jakotsu:- Desde el momento que ví tus hermosas piernas supe que las conocía. He sido tu mayor admirador desde que participaste en tus primeras olimpiadas.

- ¿En serio? A ver si es cierto ¿De qué color era el traje que usé en esa ocasión?

- ¡Aaaahhh! Era un hermoso body en color blanco, strapless y mangas largas agregadas, con pedrería roja formando rosas. En la cintura llevabas un exquisito pareo rojo sangre y escarolas blancas con pedrería. El tocado de la cabeza era rosas blancas y rojas. Fue la primera vez que usaste abanicos y eran de color rojo con encaje blanco. ¡Kawai! Eran hermosos.

Kagura sonrió, asintiendo. Fue su primera participación y patinaba en pareja… con su hermano. El recuerdo, que la había alegrado, de pronto pareció ensombrecer su rostro.

El acto fue notado por Sango, quien jugaba con Miroku, esquivando sus manos traviesas en su cuerpo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kagura-sama? Pareces pensativa.- Le dijo, al tiempo que palmeaba una de las manos de Miroku que se dirigía a su pecho.

- N-Nada… Sango-chan…- Sonrió nuevamente al darse cuenta de la forma en cómo había tratado a Sango "Ahora es Sango-chan. Parece que Kagome vuelve a cambiar mi vida, como siempre lo hace cada vez que aparece".

Sus pensamientos volvieron nuevamente, cuando enfocó a Kagome con el espejo y notó la mirada melosa de Inuyasha sobre su pupila. Sonrió sabedora que con él, la pequeña estaría a salvo.

Llegaron a la casa. Bajaban del auto cuando escucharon un grito agudo, proveniente del piso superior.

- ¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡ESTA MUERTO!!

Al momento, Inuyasha, Miroku y Jakotsu prepararon sus armas, que llevaban escondidas entre sus ropas.

- ¡Que nadie se acerque a la casa hasta que les avisemos! – Les dijo Miroku:- ¡Inuyasha, entra por el frente! Yo te cubro. Jakotsu… la cocina.

Los chicos asintieron. Miroku sabía de estrategia. Con precaución entraron a la casa.

Jakotsu encontró a Mukotsu y a Inu No Taisho, sorprendidos aún por el grito, pues no sabían quién lo había dado. Le dijeron que el único que había subido era Sesshoumaru a darse un baño y descansar.

Inuyasha y Miroku subieron al segundo piso. Pero no vieron nada extraño. Entraron al baño. Encontraron la tina llena de agua… y un rastro húmedo que salía de ella, así como unas pisadas.

Las chicas ya habían entrado a la casa y estaban en la cocina, con Jakotsu, Mukotsu e Inu No. Kohaku les servía una bebida, cuando un grito agudo y estridente se dejó oír.

- ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡ABUELO!*

Una pequeña y delgada figura, enfundada en el uniforme propio de las exploradoras, bajó por la escalera que daba a la cocina, desde el piso superior.

- ¡Lo maté! ¡Esta muerto! – Dijo la pequeña, llorando a gritos:- ¡Maté a mi papito!

Inu No Taisho se acercó a la pequeña y la tomó en brazos, consolándola.

- ¿Rin? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que vendrías hasta mañana…

- Hubo un accidente en la presa, abuelito. Por eso nos regresaron un día antes…

Todos vieron a la pequeña sollozando entre los brazos de su abuelo. Kagome sólo giró la cabeza hacia su voz y sonrió, reconociéndola.

- Pero quise sorprender a mi papito. Quería enseñarle lo que aprendí de primeros auxilios… ¡Y lo maté!

Inuyasha y Miroku aparecieron en la cocina y alcanzaron a escuchar a Rin. Se miraron y guardaron sus armas. Empezaban a acercarse, cuando una mano se puso sobre el hombro de Miroku, deteniéndolo.

- Ya Rin… no llores.- Le dijo Inu No Taisho:- Hace falta más que sólo agua para matar a tu padre.

- Seguramente tragó un poco de su propia agua de baño… Con eso cualquiera se intoxica.- Dijo Inuyasha, adelantándose:- Ven aquí Rin… ya no llores.

Inuyasha tomó a su pequeña sobrina en brazos, para consolarla y se la llevó a Kagome.

- Rin… quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial…- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Pero Rin se bajó de sus brazos y corrió hacia Kagome, extendiéndole los brazos.

- ¡Hermanita!

- ¡¡¿¿HERMANITA??!! – Dijeron casi todos, menos Sango y Kohaku.

Kagome abrazó a Rin con tanta familiaridad que Inuyasha se sintió incomodo.

- Rin… ¿De dónde conoces a Kagome?

- Es mi hermanita Kagome, de la Fundación Miasma.

"Otra vez la fundación de Naraku… ¿Hasta cuándo dejará de entrometerse en mi vida?"

- ¿Sango? – Le preguntó Inu No Taisho:- ¿Tienes algo que contarnos?

Sango se puso nerviosa. Sabía que llegaría el día en que tendría que explicarlo…

- ¿Explicar qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Yo… No soy quien ha cuidado a Rin desde pequeña…

- ¿O sea que, cada vez que te encargábamos que cuidaras de Rin…?

- … Era Kagome quien lo hacía.- Respondió.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Inu No Taisho.

- Sólo venía por Rin y la llevaba a la guardería de la fundación. Ahí la cuidaba Kagome como parte de su participación como voluntaria en el programa de "Hermanos Mayores".

- ¿Y mientras tanto tú?

- Iba a trabajar con mi papá en los servicios de limpieza… Lo siento Inu No-sensei.

Taisho observó a Sango. Ciertamente cuidar de Rin había sido un trabajo extra por el cual no le pagaba. Confiaba en ella por ser casi su hija. Después de todo. Rin siempre estuvo bien cuidada, nunca tuvo queja de ello.

- Está bien Sango, no te preocupes…- Le dijo Inu No Taisho.

Inuyasha observó que Kagome "dibujaba" letras en la mano de Rin.

- Rin… ¿Qué hace Kagome?

- Me dice que no me preocupe, que mi papito seguramente está bien. Dice que puede olerlo cerca de aquí.

- Ahora sí estoy impresionado…- Dijo Sesshoumaru, asomándose detrás de Miroku.

- ¡¡PAPITO!! – Gritó Rin, corriendo hacia sus brazos. Sesshoumaru se inclinó a levantarla con su único brazo. La levantó fácilmente y ella le rodeó el cuello aún húmedo y lo llenó de besos.

- Parece que estas "muuuy bien" Sesshoumaru… para estar muerto.- Dijo Kagura, observando que se encontraba sólo con la toalla en la cintura.

- Como dicen "A los hombres atractivos el agua no puede hacerles daño"- Respondió Sesshoumaru, bajando a Rin.:- Vuelvo enseguida.

Subió a vestirse. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron miradas mientras murmuraban por lo bajo:- … Presumido.

El almuerzo transcurrió de forma amena, pues la anécdota del día fue lo ocurrido en la pista. Durante el té, Rin observó que algo se movía dentro de la bolsa que Jakotsu había colgado del respaldo.

- ¡Algo se mueve en tu bolsa Jako-kun! – Le dijo Rin, mientras se acercaba a espiar el interior de la bolsa.

- No es mi bolsa. No va con el color de mis ojos… Es de Tendo Akane. Me pidió que la sostuviera mientras corría a cubrirle el pecho a Ranma.- Le dijo mientras alzaba la bolsa.

Del interior saltó un pequeño ser. Peludo y negro, con un trozo de tela amarilla alrededor del cuello, a modo de collar. Saltó al suelo y empezó a gruñir, molesto.

- ¡Es un cerdito bebé! – Exclamó Rin:- ¿Puedo quedármelo?

- Creo que no Rin.- Le dijo Inu No Taisho:- Es P-chan, la mascota de Akane.

- Seguramente esto es lo que fue a buscar a la pista, por eso no vino con nosotros.- Dijo Sango.

- En ese caso… - Empezó a decir Jakotsu mientras alzaba al pequeño cerdo del suelo:- Tendré una nueva oportunidad de volver a ver a la bella Ranma, cuando les devuelva la mascota.

- ¡Qué lástima! – Dijo Mukotsu:- ¿No crees Inu No Taisho?

- Así es… - Respondió el aludido:- Sería un excelente cerdo en salsa agridulce…

- ¡¡Sensei!! ¡¿No sería capaz?! – Exclamó Kohaku, asustado.

- ¡¡Abuelito!! ¿Quieres cocinarlo? – Reclamó Rin, con los ojitos húmedos.

Los dos hombres se miraron y empezaron a reírse.- Sólo bromeábamos… Soun no me perdonaría si algo le pasa a la mascota de su hija…

- Ahhhh, pero antes de devolverlo…- Dijo Jakotsu:- Tú y yo, P-chan, tomaremos un rico baño caliente… ¿Verdad chiquito? – Le dijo al pequeño cerdo, mientras lo frotaba contra su pecho:- Tienes un "no sé qué" que me encanta…

- Sólo Jakotsu es capaz de excitarse con un cerdo…- Dijo Miroku.

Rin se volteó hacia él y preguntó inocentemente:- ¿Qué es excitarse Miroku-san?

Mientras Sango, Kagome y Kohaku enrojecían de la pena, Inuyasha, Inu No, Sesshoumaru y Jakotsu lo fulminaban con la mirada… Y Kagura y Mukotsu no dejaban de reírse.

Poco después se despedían. Mukotsu se dirigía al cuartel de los Shichinintai y Jakotsu a su departamento… con el cerdito.

- ¡Kuiiiiiii! ¡Kuiiiiiii! – Chillaba el pequeño, mientras Jakotsu lo sujetaba con firmeza.

- ¿No es adorable? – Les dijo a Inuyasha y a Miroku, que habían salido a despedirlo.

- Sólo asegúrate de entregarlo vivo a los Tendo… - Le dijo Inuyasha.

- Y virgen.- Completó Miroku. Al momento, Inuyasha le aplicó un golpe en la cabeza.:- ¡¡Oye!!

- Descuida Inu-kun… Por cierto…- En ese momento se acercó y susurró por lo bajo:- Cuida a nuestra chica…

- Lo haré…- Le respondió de la misma forma. Jakotsu se colocó su casco y encendió su motocicleta, una Harley-Davidson clásica, que Renkotsu había arreglado para él.

Lo vieron alejarse. Inuyasha pensaba dentro de sí "Ahora, mi querida amiga Kagura, es momento que charlemos". Pero Miroku lo interrumpió.

- Inuyasha, llevaré a Sango y a Kohaku a su casa. Le pediré que me permita acompañarlos… tu sabes, por si acaso…

- Está bien, por cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme. Han pasado tantas cosas… en muy pocos días.- Le dijo, dubitativo.

Dentro de la casa, Sango y Kagome limpiaban la cocina, mientras Kagura entretenía a Rin, enseñándole el lenguaje de señas. Sesshoumaru revisaba su computadora y Taisho charlaba con Kohaku, sobre su reciente secuestro.

- Mmmm ¿Estás seguro Kohaku?

- Sí sensei. Escuché claramente cuando decían que no solo una Katana podría acabar con Inuyasha… supongo que se referían a alguien más.

Inu No Taisho observó a las dos jóvenes que lavaban los platos y los secaban. Eran bastante parecidas en complexión. Casi la misma estatura, pero… ¿Qué tal sus habilidades? Tendría que ponerlas a prueba… De Sango sabía que podía esperar, pues él mismo la había entrenado pero, ¿De Kagome?

- Supongo que se irán a su casa ¿Verdad Sango? – Le preguntó a la chica, que se secaba las manos y se acercaba a él con la tetera y una taza más.

- Sí sensei. Ya tenemos una noche fuera y Kirara debe estar muriéndose de hambre… ¿Puedo llevarle las sobras de la comida?

- Por supuesto querida…

Kagome se acercó a la mesa. También traía una taza en sus manos y se sentó.

- (¡Ha sido un día muy emocionante!) – Expresó con sus dedos:- (¡Estoy segura que las sorpresas aún no terminan!)

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Sesshoumaru contestó y asintió. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Padre… Me llevo a Inuyasha. Sango, Kohaku y tú deben volver a su casa. Miroku los custodiará.- Se volvió hacia la estancia:- Kagura… vendrás con nosotros.

La seriedad de sus palabras hizo que todos se movieran con rapidez. Cuando Inuyasha y Miroku entraron les dijeron lo sucedido y se aprestaron a salir. En la casa sólo se quedarían Inu No Taisho, Rin y Kagome.

Solos.

Tras la salida de los dos vehículos, cinco sombras emergieron de entre los arbustos. Vestidas de negro…

Cada una, armada…

- Esperaremos una hora más… por si regresan.

- ¿Entonces?

- Haremos el trabajo.

- Pero…

- Nos pagaron por tres Taisho ¿No?

- Sí…

- En la casa… Hay tres Taisho…

CONTINUARA…


	19. Capítulo 19

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © y Ranma ½ © Takahashi Rumiko, (Hiwatari Satoshi) D. © Sugisaki Yukiru

PREVIAMENTE…

Tras la salida de los dos vehículos, cinco sombras emergieron de entre los arbustos. Vestidas de negro…

Cada una, armada…

- Esperaremos una hora más… por si regresan.

- ¿Entonces?

- Haremos el trabajo.

- Pero…

- Nos pagaron por tres Taisho ¿No?

- Sí…

- En la casa… Hay tres Taisho…

CAPITULO 19

Inuyasha le había dado su mustang a Miroku. El y Kagura iban con Sesshoumaru en su hermoso Ferrari negro, en el asiento posterior. Al lado del conductor iba Jaken acompañando a su "amo" en el asiento del pasajero.

- Te escucho Jaken…

A la orden de su señor, el secretario empezó a leer el reporte.

- "Hasta el momento sólo ha aparecido una persona herida. Al parecer la golpearon mientras trataba de evitar que abrieran las llaves del gas, para provocar la explosión. Lo dejaron cerca, probablemente para que muriera en cuanto explotaran los tanques. Actualmente está con los paramédicos en la ambulancia y…"

- ¿Tiene una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda? – Interrumpió Kagura abruptamente, quien junto a Inuyasha, había permanecido en silencio y muy atenta, escuchando el reporte, en cuanto entraron al carro.

El asistente le dirigió una mirada a su señor. Al notar que asentía, le confirmó:- Sí, señorita Kurozawa. Aún no confirmamos su identidad, pero creemos que se trata del señor Naraku…

- No. – Dijo Kagura, negando con la cabeza:- Si tiene la cicatriz… Se trata de Onigumo.

- ¿Oniguno? – Preguntó Inuyasha:- ¿Y ése quién es?

Kagura suspiró:- Querido… - Empezó a acariciarle el cabello a Inuyasha:- Mientras llegamos, charlaremos…

_Mis padres se separaron poco después de mi nacimiento. Mi madre estaba tan orgullosa de sus primogénitos gemelos, que mi nacimiento le provocó un serio disgusto. Tanto, que decidió alejarme de su lado. Mi padre se hizo cargo de mí, hasta que murió cuando cumplí los ocho años… Entonces vine desde América, para vivir con mi madre y mis hermanos. El día de mi llegada, fui recibida con frialdad de parte de mi madre. Para entonces, uno de mis hermanos, Onigumo, me recibió y me llevó con él, a conocer al bebé de su mejor amiga. Lo que me extrañó en ése momento, fue que ella le llamara Naraku. Ese fue el día que conocí… a Kagome_.

Sesshoumaru frenó abruptamente. Inuyasha creyó que debido al relato, pero se fijó que se trataba de una luz roja.

_Recuerdo la mirada dulce de su madre y la forma en que estaba tan orgullosa de tener a su bebé y, aunque nació ciega, la amaba profundamente. Eso me hizo pensar en la forma en cómo me trataba mi madre. Cuando volvimos, tomé la decisión de educarme lo mejor posible, para algún día tener mi propia familia, que me amara tal y como soy… _

Para entonces, Sesshoumaru ya había reanudado la marcha.

_Empecé a patinar. Mi apoyo siempre fue Onigumo. Casi nunca ví a Naraku, pues él se encargaba de llevar los negocios de mi madre en el extranjero. Seguí frecuentando a Kagome y a su madre y solía visitarlas en el templo. Lo que nunca entendí fue porqué nunca Onigumo le aclaró su verdadero nombre…_

Dieron vuelta por una calle…

_Cuando cumplí los 16, había logrado mis mayores triunfos olímpicos. Entonces, mi madre murió y como Onigumo empezó a apoyar a Naraku en los negocios de la familia, dejó de patinar conmigo… y dejé de frecuentar a Kagome. Un año después me enteré que su madre había muerto…_

- Desaparecido… - Corrigió Sesshoumaru.

_Para ese entonces, decidí que quería servir y ayudar a los discapacitados auditivos. Sentí que se lo debía a la madre de Kagome y a ella, pues con ella supe lo que era sentir el amor de una madre, aunque por la edad, fácilmente sería más una hermana mayor. Estudié pedagogía y me gradué en la especialidad de terapia de Lenguaje y Educación Especial. Cuando realizaba mi servicio social y preparaba mi tesis, volví a buscar a Kagome. Me hice su maestra. Le enseñé braille y lenguaje de señas. Gracias a ella presenté un excelente trabajo que me dio la nota de Excelencia Académica. Por esas fechas… fue que llegué a vivir a casa de ustedes. Después de tres años juntas, nos separamos. Ella ya había sido adoptada por los Higurashi y estudiaba y trabajaba en la Fundación que creó Onigumo para ella. Supe que hace cerca de dos meses quemaron el templo y que Servicios al Menor la había recogido. Pero también supe que mi hermano Onigumo deseaba adoptarla…_

- Naraku…

- ¿Qué?

- Es Naraku quien en realidad desea adoptarla… - Le dijo Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Porqué querría Naraku adoptarla?

- Eso mismo es lo que nos preguntamos.- Dijo Inuyasha.

- Lo único que puedo decirles es que quien siempre ha estado al pendiente de Kagome ha sido Onigumo. De hecho a veces la llevaba a la Fundación como invitada y se quedaba hospedada en la pensión, pero ella nunca quiso quedarse.

- Tal vez intuía lo que pasaba ahí… - Comentó Inuyasha.

- ¿Intuía?

- La Fundación MIASMA es una pantalla legalmente establecida para el lavado de dinero, distribución de drogas, tráfico de armas y menores de edad, señorita…- Dijo Jaken

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Es una escuela! ¡Yo dí clases ahí!

- En el día quizás…. En la noche se convertía en el más grande laboratorio productor de estupefacientes sintéticos.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Kagura calló. Hasta entonces había considerado a los Taisho como su familia y no tenía porque dudar de ellos, hasta que vió _el edificio en llamas_…

Se bajó rápidamente. Los bomberos trataban de sofocar el gran incendio, pero la construcción se consumía inexorablemente. De pronto se fijó en una ambulancia que auxiliaba a un hombre y corrió hacia él.

Mientras Kagura se alejaba, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se acercaron a Bankotsu, quien coordinaba junto con el jefe de bomberos, las investigaciones para determinar el origen del siniestro.

Jakotsu se encontraba junto a su "hermano". Vestía su uniforme de oficial de bombero, pero no tenía ni pizca de tizne.

- Se supone que eres bombero… ¿Porqué no estás trabajando? – Le reclamó Inuyasha.

- ¡¡Inu-kun!! – Exclamó al reconocerlo y se arrojó en sus brazos, provocando la hilaridad general. Esta vez fue Sesshoumaru y no Bankotsu quien le llamó la atención.

- Jakotsu… - Dijo con voz profunda y firme, el plateado de la cicatriz de luna en la frente.

Al momento de escuchar la voz de su sensei, Jakotsu dejó de juguetear con Inuyasha.

- En realidad acabo de llegar… - Le susurró con discreción:- Apenas llegué cinco minutos antes que ustedes y me dijo el capitán que no era necesario que entrara sino hasta después, para investigar la causa del incendio.- Le dijo a Inuyasha.

- ¡Ah! Oye… ¿Y qué hiciste con el cerdo?

- Ay pues verás qué sucedió. Acababa de llegar a la casa y preparé la tina con agua caliente. Me desvestí y me metí junto con el cerdito. Entonces sonó el teléfono y era Banko-chan. Me avisaba que le urgía mi presencia a su lado, así que cuando volví mi atención a la tina, había un chico lindísimo en ella. ¡Ay, un verdadero sueño de amor! Me dijo que se llamaba Hibiki Ryouga y me preguntó si estaba cerca de Jubbangai. Estaba tan sorprendida por lo guapo, educado y musculoso que era, que sólo acerté a prestarle mi ropa. De repente recordé que no había visto al cerdito y éste chico tan guapo y amable me dijo que personalmente se lo llevaría a Akane. Así que me vestí lo más pronto que pude y lo encaminé con mi moto hacia el barrio que me dijo. Aunque… se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el otro lado.

- No te preocupes. Conozco a Ryouga y sé que llegará tarde o temprano con los Tendo.

- Lo que no me explico es… ¿Porqué estaba en mi tina de baño… _desnudo_?

- Tal vez tenía calor… o frío.- Le respondió Inuyasha. En ese momento se acercó Renkotsu, vestido de oficial de bombero pero él sí, totalmente lleno de tizne y ceniza.

- Como sigas metiendo hombres desconocidos en tu departamento, cualquier día de éstos te vas a encontrar a un maniático que te viole y te mate.- Le advirtió a Jakotsu, mientras recogía un hacha.

- ¿De veritas, hermano Renkotsu? – Preguntó emocionado. Pero la mirada reprobatoria de su "hermano mayor" le hizo retractarse:- ¡Ay que delicado! ¡Sólo bromeaba!

Inuyasha sonrió mientras buscaba con la mirada a Kagura. La encontró dentro de una de las ambulancias, sujetando la mano de un hombre. Se dirigió hacia ella.

Kagura observaba con lágrimas en los ojos a su hermano Onigumo… La sombra de Naraku. Inuyasha lo reconoció, pero nunca imaginó que fueran hermanos.

Inuyasha dio instrucciones a los paramédicos para que atendieran bien a Onigumo.

Casi una hora después las llamas ya estaban extinguidas y, portando máscaras, Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Mukotsu entraron a investigar, mientras, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru revisaban los exteriores junto a Suikotsu, Renkotsu y Ginkotsu, este último, analizando los residuos de las marcas dejadas en el pavimento.

- "De acuerdo con esto, hubieron seis personas en el edificio previamente antes del incendio. Por las características del calzado, dos mujeres y cuatro hombres. Dos de los hombres lucían calzado fino y poseen la misma talla y peso…"

- Esos deben ser Naraku y Onigumo. Kagura dice que son gemelos idénticos, salvo por la cicatriz de Onigumo… - Dijo Inuyasha.

- "Los otros dos hombres usan calzado sencillo y son de complexión robusta, su andar es pesado y por el desplazamiento, diría que…"

- Son trabajadores del edificio, los conserjes.- Completó Sesshoumaru.

Ginkotsu empezó a molestarse por las interrupciones, pero continuó el reporte.

- "Las mujeres son delgadas. Usan zapatos con tacón fino, probablemente botas, por la firmeza de la impresión. Una de ellas dejó en su huella rastros de sulfuro lo que significa que usaron explosivos. La otra dejó marcas de limadura metálica, indicando que hasta hace poco estuvo lijando un objeto metálico punzocortante…"

- Estuvo afilando una espada… - Interrumpió Renkotsu:- Este tipo de metal es exclusivo para armas blancas.

Ginkotsu se contuvo al ver que se trataba de su hermano, pero aún así, bufó molesto.

- "Las partículas en el aire indican…"

- ¡¡TENEMOS EL DISCO DE VIGILANCIA!! – Gritó Jakotsu, corriendo hacia ellos, agitando un disco. Ginkotsu no pudo más.

- ¡¡¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO QUE ME INTERRUMPAN!!!!

Los cinco hombres lo miraron sorprendidos. Sabían que tenía paciencia infinita pero era evidente que algo le molestaba.

- ¿Qué tienes Ginko-chan? – Preguntó Jakotsu, con la voz más dulce e inverosímil que pudiera hacer.

- "Sólo estoy de malas… no me hagas caso nena…" – Le respondió, bajando el tono de su voz. Lo que fuera, Jakotsu no tenía la culpa.

Feliz por haber logrado tranquilizarlo, Jakotsu entornó los ojos con dulzura:- ¿Serías tan amable de reproducir el disco de vigilancia? Es de la habitación donde colocaron el artefacto explosivo… por favor.

Obviamente tanto derroche de dulzura y educación no pasó desapercibido para Ginkotsu.:- Sí pequeña, con gusto.- Le respondió, tomando el disco y metiéndolo en una de sus rendijas. En el monitor en su espalda, empezaron a aparecer las imágenes.

- Arigato…- Respondió dulcemente Jakotsu, provocando medias sonrisas en casi todos los presentes. Pero, una imagen hizo que los Taisho palidecieran.

Al momento, Sesshoumaru empezó a marcar un número en el celular, mientras Inuyasha corría hacia la ambulancia donde estaban Onigumo y Kagura, justo a punto de partir.

- ¡Esperen! – Llamó, alcanzando la puerta. El vehículo se detuvo y el paramédico abrió, dejándolo entrar…

- ¡¡Onigumo!! – Gritó al entrar y lo sujetó de los hombros.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Déjalo! ¿Qué no ves que está muy delicado? – Le dijo Kagura.

- ¡No me importa! ¡¡Contéstame!! – Se dirigió nuevamente al hombre que yacía en la camilla y que acababa de entre abrir los ojos:- ¿¿Qué hacían Ariel Nekomata y Yoli-kami en la fundación??

El hombre trató de respirar. Inhaló profundamente e Inuyasha retiró suavemente la máscara de oxígeno para escucharlo.

- K-k-k-ka…

- ¿Ka? ¿Katana? ¿Kagura? – Preguntó ansioso.

- K-K-Ka… Kago… me…

- ¿Kagome? – Al notar que Onigumo asentía, Inuyasha sintió que su corazón aceleraba.

- P-p-p-pe…

- ¿Peligro? – Preguntó Kagura, sujetando la mano de su hermano mayor, instándolo a continuar. Como cerrara los ojos, asintiendo, Inuyasha empezó a sudar frío.

- Tsk-ts-tr…tra… ¡Trampa! – Dijo al fin. Sus ojos revelaban preocupación y lentamente se humedecieron. Inuyasha entendió el mensaje y salió de la ambulancia a buscar a su hermano. Lo encontró dentro del carro a punto de marcharse.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A la casa. Primero sonaba ocupado y ahora nadie contesta el teléfono.

Sin decir nada, Inuyasha se metió de un salto y se sujetó el cinturón. Sesshoumaru encendió el comunicador.

- 911, solicito dos unidades para la casa del detective Taisho Inuyasha, la dirección es…

- "_… Aquí Hiwatari… Ya no es necesario…_"

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- "_… Ya se enviaron dos patrullas…_"

Ambos hombres contuvieron la respiración y se miraron mutuamente al escuchar la trasmisión…

- "_… Y dos ambulancias…_"

Llegaron a la casa. Hiwatari Satoshi dirigía la operación.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru, al ver la pared del dojo destrozada… y llena de sangre. Al entrar, había sangre por todos lados… _y algunos brazos_.

- Una masacre… Capitán. Típica del Clan Houkyuu.

Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshoumaru miraban el piso y las paredes manchadas…

- ¿Mi padre?

- Su señor padre y sus hijas se fueron en la primera ambulancia. El iba seriamente intoxicado y muy lastimado. A las chicas las golpearon salvajemente, pero, es probable que sobrevivan… No podría decir lo mismo de su señor padre… Lo siento capitán.

Sesshoumaru parecía ignorar lo último, concentrándose en cada detalle de la casa.

- Hay rastros de pelea…

- Así es capitán.

- ¿Muertos?

- Cinco cuerpos, algunos mutilados.

- ¿Sobrevivientes?

- Sólo su señor padre y sus hijas.

- ¡¡Oye Hiwatari!! – Reclamó Inuyasha:- ¡Es la segunda vez que le dices "Su señor padre y sus hijas"! ¿Qué te hace pensar que son sus hijas?

Hiwatari le clavó la mirada, inexpresivo:- ¿No te has fijado que se parecen entre ellas?

Inuyasha enmudeció ¡No se había fijado! Pero… El mismo cabello… y misma sonrisa.

- N-No. No es cierto. No se parecen.

- Además, la chica mayor es casi idéntica al retrato de la madre de Rin, que el capitán tiene en su oficina… ¿Qué no lo habías visto?

Había visto tantas veces ése retrato, desde niño, que llegó hasta amarlo. Lo conocía de memoria. Incluso, durante su adolescencia, llegó a enamorarse de ése retrato, sin saber siquiera el nombre de la retratada. Se desencantó cuando Sesshoumaru le reveló que era la madre de Rin.

- No es posible… - Susurró para sí."¡Izayoi!"

CONTINUARA…


	20. Capítulo 20

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko, D. © Sugisaki Yukiru

N/A: ¡Mega-capítulo! Va dedicado con mucho cariño a todos quienes me leen y dejan review. También para los que no los dejan aunque lean. Especialmente a quien tanto me ha pedido que extienda un poco los capítulos y que es una de mis fieles lectoras: Raven Sakura (y también a Black).

N/A 2: Agradezco nuevamente al Clan Houkyuu: Ariel Nekomata, Faye, Takumi, Kamira y Yoli-kami, quienes me permitieron usar sus nombres para esta historia. Les aclaro que los apellidos NO SON SUS VERDADEROS APELLIDOS. Los inventé, menos el de Ariel. Por cierto… Yo también pertenezco al Clan… jejeje. ¡Gracias chicas, las quiero mucho!

PREVIAMENTE…

- ¡¡Oye Hiwatari!! – Reclamó Inuyasha:- ¡Es la segunda vez que le dices "Su señor padre y sus hijas"! ¿Qué te hace pensar que son sus hijas?

Hiwatari le clavó la mirada, inexpresivo:- ¿No te has fijado que se parecen entre ellas?

Inuyasha enmudeció ¡No se había fijado! Pero… El mismo cabello… y misma sonrisa.

- N-No. No es cierto. No se parecen.

- Además, la chica mayor es casi idéntica al retrato de la madre de Rin, que el capitán tiene en su oficina… ¿Qué no lo habías visto?

Había visto tantas veces ése retrato, desde niño, que llegó hasta amarlo. Lo conocía de memoria. Incluso, durante su adolescencia, llegó a enamorarse de ése retrato, sin saber siquiera el nombre de la retratada. Se desencantó cuando Sesshoumaru le reveló que era la madre de Rin.

- No es posible… - Susurró para sí."¡Izayoi!"

CAPITULO 20

Hasta ése momento cayó en la cuenta. ¡Eran demasiadas coincidencias! No era posible que tantas mujeres tuvieran el mismo nombre: La madre de Rin, la madre de Kagome, Kagome misma… ¡Hasta su propia madre se llamaba así! La voz de Sesshoumaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Inuyasha! Me adelanto al hospital. Encárgate de supervisar la escena del crimen.

Sólo asintió. Aún se sentía aturdido por pensar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Vió como Sesshoumaru volvía a entrar al carro y se marchaba, acompañado por su asistente Jaken.

- ¡Oye Inuyasha! – Dijo una juvenil voz:- Esto te va a interesar…

Siguió la voz que lo llamaba. Satoshi era uno de sus mejores amigos, después de Miroku. Extremadamente introvertido e inteligente, el jovencito había sido nombrado junto con Inuyasha, agente investigador con grado de teniente. Había quien pensaba que eran familiares, por el color muy claro del cabello del chico, pero la diferencia más obvia eran los ojos. Los de Satoshi eran azul cielo y los de Inuyasha, dorados.

- ¿Qué encontraste amigo? – Le preguntó al acercarse.

- Parece que esperaron a que salieran de la casa. Dejaron marcas detrás de los arbustos… seis personas.

- Pero encontraron cinco cuerpos ¿No?

- Eso es lo interesante. Las marcas de la sexta persona son las más frescas. Parece que se integró a la fiesta poco después de iniciarse.

Inuyasha entró por el boquete hecho en la pared del dojo.

- Por aquí entra una persona…

- De hecho, más bien salió. De acuerdo con las epiteliales encontradas, quien hizo el boquete fue el cuerpo arrojado con fuerza de la chica mayor…

- Se llama Kagome, deja de decirle "chica mayor".

- Es para diferenciarla de la pequeña.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Pero volvió al tema:- Entonces… ¿Arrojaron a Kagome y su cuerpo fue el que hizo el boquete?

- Así es… Si te fijas aquí, hay huellas de arrastre. La volvieron a meter, pero ella no caminaba. Probablemente la tenían sujeta por los cabellos o los brazos…

- ¿Cuántas personas?

- Una sola. Alguien mayor de estatura que ella que pudo sujetarla así. De acuerdo al peso… entre las víctimas sólo hay dos que se ajustan…

"¡Kagome! ¿Qué te hicieron?" Pensó, dolido:- ¿Ya identificaron a los cuerpos?

- Se les dice "víctimas"… - Corrigió Hiwatari:- … y sí, ya las identificamos. Se trata de un "escuadrón de la muerte" conocido como Clan Houkyuu, liderado por Ariel Nekomata y Faye Lavoissier. La chica de facciones orientales es Takumi Hsiao, la rubia es Kamira Jurggen y la castaña es…

- Yolanda Sánchezllanes-Hassib… mejor conocida como Yoli-kami…- Completó Inuyasha:- ¡Feh! Estoy seguro que esa jauría de perras en realidad fueron las agresoras…

Satoshi lo vió con severidad y lo llamó aparte.

- ¡Óyeme Inuyasha! Estoy enterado que hace dos noches atentaron en tu contra. Miroku me dijo que Naraku había contratado al Clan Hojo pero entre mis contactos se rumora que al fallar Akitoki, ese trabajo lo tomó Katana, el asesino más eficiente de Naraku…

- ¡Vaya! Sí que estás enterado… ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Al notar el desconcierto en el rostro de Inuyasha, Satoshi se exasperó:- Mira, esto que quede entre tú y yo. De acuerdo a la escena del crimen, aunque lo parezca, el clan Houkyuu no vino por ti…

Inuyasha parecía aun más desconcertado:- ¿No vinieron por mí? ¿Entonces por quién?

- Tal parece que vinieron por tu padre…

- ¿Mi padre? – Repitió Inuyasha:- Sigo sin entender.

- Eso puedo verlo…- Le dijo. Aspiró una profunda bocanada para calmarse y explicar pacientemente:- De acuerdo con esto, esperaron a que salieran casi todos de la casa y entraron…

Para entonces, estaban cerca de la puerta del dojo:- Al primero que atacaron fue a tu padre… - Le señaló una marca en la pared:- Le dispararon proyectiles con veneno orgánico altamente tóxico, que lo paralizó mientras limpiaba el dojo.- Al decir esto, le señaló la mopa que aún estaba en el suelo. Estaba quebrada y húmeda.

- Tu padre trató de defenderse, pero no pudo. Fue sometido y llevado al centro del dojo… luego, fueron por la niña…- Le señaló el taburete cerca de la alacena:- Ella trataba de alcanzar estas galletas…- Le dijo mientras bajaba el tarro y tomaba una:- ¡Mmmm! ¿Las hace tu padre, verdad?

Inuyasha asintió y fijó su atención en la mancha de sangre en la manija de la alacena.

- Es de la pequeña. La golpearon contra la puerta para someterla, pero estas marcas…- Le dijo mientras señalaba el mostrador:- Indican que se defendió, aunque no le sirvió de nada porque eso molestó a su agresor y la arrojó contra la pared, para dejarla inconsciente y llevarla al dojo…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que los sometían y llevaban al dojo?

- Probablemente los reunían para ejecutarlos en grupo. La última fue la chica ma… quise decir, Kagome.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Inuyasha:- La sacaron de aquí… y la estrellaron dos veces contra esta pared…- Le señaló la pared de las escaleras mientras volvían a bajar:- Luego, desde aquí, la arrojaron hasta el suelo. Seguramente con esto ya estaría casi muerta, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- La arrastraron hasta el dojo… ¿Ves ése rastro de sangre? Probablemente de su cabeza o su boca… Se detuvo aquí.

Habían regresado al dojo y se encontraban frente al boquete.

- Y desde aquí la arrojó con fuerza, rompiendo la pared del dojo.

- ¡Que salvaje!

- Y no sólo eso. Si ves estas huellas, salió y volvió a entrar. La impresión indica que la traía de regreso, pero Kagome venía desmayada… aparentemente.

- ¿Aparentemente? – Repitió Inuyasha.

- Mira esto… - Le señaló:- A partir de aquí, hay huellas de manos, brazos, codos, rodillas y pies descalzos por toda la duela. Al parecer la tuvieron parada de cabeza, sosteniéndose con sus manos… como si estuviera haciendo acrobacias de circo…

- No son acrobacias de circo… son de gimnasta o de ninja…- Murmuró Inuyasha.

- O de un _maestre da capoeira_…- Dijo una voz melosa pero firme.

Satoshi vió las marcas:- Es cierto, también podría ser…

- Llegas tarde, Jakotsu.- Le dijo Inuyasha, extendiéndole la mano. Jakotsu le saludó al igual que a Satoshi.

- Lo siento amor, el tráfico estaba horrible. El lindo Saehara me puso al corriente de los hallazgos… ¿Sabías que Katana entrenó un tiempo en una favela brasileña? También practicó Krav maga en Israel y…

- Así que tú también crees que se trata de Katana…- Le preguntó Satoshi al agente Shichinintai:- ¿Cuál es tu teoría "Milady"?

Ante el apelativo, Jakotsu sonrió. Hiwatari era uno de sus amigos favoritos, porque sí sabía cómo tratarla… con mucha educación y respeto.

- La jauría Houkyuu atacó y Katana defendió su territorio. No iba a permitir que le comiera el mandado ése grupo de anoréxicas amargadas y solteronas.

- Eso está muy bien, pero hay algo que no concuerda…

- ¿Qué cosa cariño?

- El sexto invitado… nunca peleó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mira esto. Sólo estuvo de pie cerca de la ventana. Sus huellas se encuentran también en el marco de la ventana superior… y cerca de la mesa del teléfono… nada más.

Jakotsu puso la misma cara de desconcierto que Inuyasha.

- Aunque… la forma en que fueron atacadas… definitivamente es el estilo de Katana.- Concluyó Satoshi.

"Katana" Pensó Inuyasha…

"Katana" Pensó Sesshoumaru…

Mientras observaba la tranquila respiración del ser que más amaba.

Después de su padre y, obviamente, la madre de su hija, esa pequeña era su adoración. Desde el momento que nació y siendo él mismo quien la recibiera al venir al mundo, Rin se había convertido en su razón de ser.

Pero la pequeña estaba muy lastimada. Tenía una costilla rota y una herida abierta en la sien, aparte del labio y el pómulo. Fuera de eso, estaba el asunto de lo que habría visto…

Cómo su abuelo era atacado…

Cómo su "hermana mayor" era golpeada…

Cómo esos cuerpos eran mutilados…

Rin había enfrentado al temible Clan Houkyuu… y sobrevivido. Definitivamente debía agradecer a quien estuvo ahí para salvarla. Era de su conocimiento que esas crueles mujeres nunca se detenían, así se tratara de niños pequeños.

Sólo existía una persona capaz de enfrentar a los cinco miembros del clan… _Al mismo tiempo _y vencerlas definitivamente. Solo una persona, con un estilo único de pelea…

"_Gracias querida…" _

Salió de la habitación. Sabía que su pequeña estaba en franca recuperación y que saldría bien "¡Es una Taisho!" Se dijo, al recordar sus bellos ojos color cedro dorado, no tan oscuro chocolate como los de su madre, ni tan dorados como los de él.

Respiró profundamente, para concentrarse antes de entrar a la siguiente habitación.

Una chica descansaba. A pesar de los múltiples hematomas en las mejillas y brazos, una ceja abierta, la nariz y los labios heridos, aún podía apreciarse en sus facciones su belleza. Tenía fisurado el cúbito derecho y el fémur izquierdo, aparte de dos costillas rotas. Pero al médico le había impresionado la fortaleza de sus músculos tóraco-abdominales.

"¡Una excelente condición física! Resultado de haber practicado artes marciales por años… como se espera de un Taisho" Le había dicho el médico que la atendió. Una increíble resistencia física, aunado a una rápida cicatrización, huesos fuertes y músculos tonificados. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra chica, estaría muerta.

Acababan de retirarle la mascarilla, pues ya respiraba por sí misma. Se acercó y acarició suavemente su frente "Eres… ¿Una Taisho?"

Bajó hacia el piso inferior, donde se encontraban los adultos hospitalizados. Entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre. Ni un solo músculo movió a pesar de verlo canalizado por dos venas y con una mascarilla. Sólo tenía una cuantas contusiones, nada serio.

Eso lo molestó "¡¿Dónde estaba el implacable guerrero?! ¿Cómo era posible que fuera vencido por cinco mocosas? Aunque estuvieran armadas, eso nunca lo hubiera detenido. Inu No Taisho, el Tai Youkai, el legendario ex-comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales y boina plateada de primer nivel… reducido a una cama de hospital "con unas cuantas contusiones", mientras dos niñas pequeñas enfrentaban a cinco asesinas psicópatas…" Eso lo tenía confundido… y furioso.

- Su padre fue seriamente intoxicado. Afortunadamente, la llamada previa que realizó su hija al hospital, nos preparó para recibirlo con la antitoxina adecuada y el anticoagulante necesario, para contrarrestar el veneno inoculado. También ayudó el que ella le aplicara los torniquetes necesarios y retirara parte del veneno, succionándolo con su boca.- Le dijo la enfermera al acercarse al monitor cardiaco.

- Vivirá… - Comentó en voz baja.

- Pues… le recomiendo que empiece a prepararse para lo peor. - Le contestó la enfermera., al alejarse.

- Vivirá… - Fue su sola respuesta.

De pronto pareció reaccionar:- ¡Espere un momento!

La mujer se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, extrañada de la reacción del hasta ahora imperturbable hombre.

- ¿Dijo usted que mi hija llamó al hospital previamente?

- Así es. También aplicó los primeros auxilios a su padre, en caso de mordida de animal ponzoñoso.

Recordó las palabras de Rin:- "… _Pero quise sorprender a mi papito. Quería enseñarle lo que aprendí de primeros auxilios…_"

"¡¿Rin?! ¿_Su_ Rin había llamado al hospital y salvado la vida de su abuelo, con lo aprendido en el campamento?" Su pequeña era sorprendente. Esbozó una muy leve sonrisa, pero interiormente, se sentía muy orgulloso. Con apenas seis años, su bebé ya había salvado una vida.

Se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital. Seguramente Inuyasha ya estaría en camino.

Miroku manejaba llevando a un muy pensativo Inuyasha. Le había llamado a casa de Sango para que fuera por él y lo llevara al hospital. Sango se había quedado con la condición que alguien la acompañara. De Jakotsu a Hiwatari, Satoshi fue el elegido, pues después de todo, tenía la misma edad que Kohaku.

- Ya deja de pensar tanto, que no se te da y te vas a enfermar…- Le dijo, preocupado.

- Es que… si hubieras visto cómo quedó la casa…

- Lo que quisiera ver, es cómo quedaron ellas y tu padre…

- Espero que podamos verlos pronto… - Murmuró preocupado.

Apenas Miroku detuvo el auto y se bajó corriendo hacia el vestíbulo del hospital. Se impactó con fuerza contra un médico, quien afortunadamente, tenía una complexión que le permitió soportar el impacto sin caerse.

- ¡¡Cuidado hanyou!!

Inuyasha levantó la vista. El médico frente a él era un poco más alto, tanto como su padre. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Sus nervios estaban al borde del colapso.

- Este es un hospital decente. No deberían permitir la entrada a… - Se detuvo al notar la mirada del chico. Sus facciones le recordaban a alguien que había amado:- No te pongas así Inuyasha… sólo bromeaba.

- ¡T-Takemaru! – Y se abrazó al médico. Realmente lo necesitaba.

El médico, aunque desconcertado, le correspondió con cariño. Después de todo, el joven detective podría haber sido su hijo. Y lo estimaba mucho.

- Inuyasha… Acabo de empezar mi turno ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

Inuyasha le relató que hacía unas horas habían llegado su padre, Rin y… su novia.

- ¿Fueron atacados? No te entiendo. Cuéntame todo desde el principio.

Lo llevó a la central de enfermeras mientras charlaban. Inuyasha le relató brevemente desde que fue atacado por primera vez.

- No te preocupes hijo. Ese mononoke que tienes por padre es muy resistente. No se dejará vencer por unos cuantos piquetes. Y la pequeña Rin, es tan hanyou como tú. Fuerte y valiente. De tu chica no sé qué decirte, pero, si es quien creo, tampoco tienes que temer. Te lo aseguro.

Takemaru se volvió hacia la jefa de enfermeras:- Urasue, querida… ¿Serías tan amable de darme los expedientes de los Taisho que ingresaron esta noche?

La anciana esbozó una sonrisa y buscó los expedientes. Luego de dárselos, Takemaru los leyó rápidamente. Miró al chico, que esperaba impaciente escuchar algo que lo alegrara.

- Bien…

- ¿Bien?

- Sí… Bien.

Inuyasha no entendía:- Bien… ¿Qué?

El doctor Takemaru Setsuna se volvió al chico:- La pequeña Rin y tu chica están fuera de peligro… Ya fueron atendidas y están en sus respectivas habitaciones, recuperándose.

- ¿Y mi padre?

- Está en observación. Lo intoxicaron seriamente. Pero no olvides que se trata de un mononoke. Ningún veneno hecho por humanos es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a un tai youkai como tu padre.

Inuyasha sonrió. La eterna rivalidad entre Takemaru y su padre, por el amor de su propia madre, en realidad era una profunda y sólida amistad que se había fortalecido durante muchos años, desde antes que él mismo naciera.

- Quisiera verlos… - Le expresó, animado.

- Pediatría, segundo piso, habitaciones 2-07 y 2-14… - Le miró a los ojos, con picardía:- Aún es una niña.

- Lo sé.- Contestó Inuyasha, ruborizándose levemente:- ¿Y mi padre?

- "Morgue", primer piso, habitación 1-15.

Inuyasha sonrió. Sabía que no se trataba de la morgue. Miroku lo alcanzaba al momento de tomar el ascensor y lo puso al tanto.

- ¿A dónde vamos primero?

- A ver a Kagome y a Rin. Sesshoumaru seguramente está con mi padre.

Takemaru vió desde lejos como entraron al ascensor y se cerraban las puertas. Dejó los expedientes y se dirigió al área de "emergencias". De pronto, notó que una persona, oculta entre la ropa de la lavandería, llamaba su atención.

Al reconocerla, casi se va de espaldas.

- ¡¡¿¿Tú??!! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pueden verte…

- Vine a verla… ¿Cómo está?

- Está recuperándose… Es muy fuerte.

- Lo sé… Estoy orgullosa de ella…

Takemaru la observó detenidamente:- Antes de que te vayas, quiero que me aclares una duda…

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con la otra niña?

Ella asintió:- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- En el expediente está la solicitud de unas pruebas de ADN para ambas chicas.

- Pues hazlas… No tengo nada que ocultar.

Takemaru la observó detenidamente. Lucía tan joven y hermosa, como siempre.

- Te las encargo mucho.

- No te preocupes, será un placer…- Entonces se abrazaron:- Cuídate pequeña.

- Tú también… Takemaru.

Ella salió por una puerta posterior. Iba disfrazada de enfermera, así que nadie repararía en ella…

A menos que se fijaran… en sus hermosos ojos…

Color chocolate.

CONTINUARA…


	21. Capítulo 21

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

ADVERTENCIA: Violencia, angustia… y una sorpresa.

Y la sorpresa es: Aunque muchos ya lo sabían o deducían… En este capítulo se revela la identidad de Katana… ¡Ya era hora! ¿Verdad?

PREVIAMENTE…

Takemaru la observó detenidamente. Lucía tan joven y hermosa, como siempre.

- Te las encargo mucho.

- No te preocupes, será un placer…- Entonces se abrazaron:- Cuídate pequeña.

- Tú también… Takemaru.

Ella salió por una puerta posterior. Iba disfrazada de enfermera, así que nadie repararía en ella…

A menos que se fijaran… en sus hermosos ojos…

Color chocolate.

CAPITULO 21 (Este capítulo y el siguiente son uno solo. Lo corté porque me pareció demasiado largo)

La casa Taisho permanecía a oscuras. Un silencio sordo inundaba el ambiente. Hacía unas cuantas horas, una terrible pelea se había llevado a cabo en ese lugar, manchando principalmente el dojo, donde el patriarca impartía sus clases de jiujitsu. Ahora, la casa completa estaba bordeada de múltiples lazos amarillos, para impedir que los curiosos se acercaran.

Si las paredes pudieran hablar…

Nos contarían lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas… Cuando Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, acompañados por Kagura dejaron la casa…

- ¡Abuelito! ¿Preparaste mis galletas con chispitas? – Preguntó la pequeña, entrando al dojo, pero al ver a Inu No, limpiando, se detuvo en el marco.

- Sí princesita, ya están en el tarro enfriándose…

- ¿Puedo tomar una? La compartiré con mi hermanita…

Inu No terminaba de limpiar la duela del dojo. Retiró la mopa del palo para sacudirla.

- Ya terminé la limpieza, pequeña. Busca a Kagome para que preparemos un té y disfrutemos las galletas…

- ¿Y mi papito? – Preguntó Rin, al notar que no había nadie en la sala.

- Salió con tu tío Yasha y Kagura a hacer un mandado. Ya volverán.

- ¿Crees que me traiga algo?

- ¿Y por qué habría de traerte algo? – Le preguntó su abuelo.

- Porque gané otra medalla en el campamento…

- ¿Otra corcholata aplastada? – Preguntó Inu No, con la clara intención de hacer enfadar a la niña.

- ¡¡No es una corcholata abuelito!! ¡Es una medalla por un perfecto aprendizaje en primeros auxilios! Una medalla más y seré la más joven capitán de tropa.

- Igual que tu papá… - Le señaló Inu No:- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Kagome?

- Subió a bañarse abuelito. Dijo que estaba acalorada.

Inu No sonrió. Al parecer, Rin estaba más acostumbrada a Kagome de lo que ellos pensaban. No iba a ser difícil que la niña aceptara la adopción de la joven.

- ¿Ya puedo tomar mi galleta? – Volvió a preguntar, sacando de sus pensamientos al plateado.

- Está bien princesita…- Le dijo, cariñoso:- Pero sólo una para que no pierdas el apetito y cenes más tarde…

Ni siquiera lo escuchó. Ya estaba trepada en un banquito cerca de la alacena, tratando de alcanzar el tarro.

Iba a dirigirse hacia ella cuando una fuerte punzada, como piquete de alacrán, le laceró el muslo. Se aguantó las ganas de gritar, para no asustar a Rin. Bajó la mano para palparse y sus dedos se encontraron con un dardo…

Un dardo ninja… con veneno.

Al momento, sintió como su boca se secaba y sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaban. Un intenso calambre le paralizó la pierna completa, impidiéndole moverse y se apoyó contra la pared. Empezó a sudar frío. Su corazón latía desbocado pero su temperatura bajaba rápidamente. Entraría en shock si no hacía algo…

Empezó a controlar su respiración. Si no lograba que su corazón se calmara, la toxina se dispersaría rápidamente… justo como lo estaba haciendo.

De reojo notó que una sombra se escabulló.

- El dojo está cerrado…- Dijo, con voz susurrante pero firme.

- No vengo a tomar clases…- Dijo una voz femenina:- Pero vine a dar una lección.

Inu No escuchó claramente el sonidos de las pisadas en el techo "¡Sorprenderán a Kagome!" Pensó "Espero que sea ella quien las sorprenda".

Pero el sorprendido fue él. Dos mujeres, muy jóvenes, vestidas en trajes negros y entallados se le acercaron. Una de ellas sacudió un látigo, que le atrapó el brazo y lo jaló hacia el suelo. La parálisis en la pierna hizo que cayera estrepitosamente. Con el otro brazo, apenas logró jalar el palo de la mopa. Necesitaba que se acercaran… un poco más.

- ¿Abuelito?

Al escuchar la voz, una de las mujeres movió la mano y de las penumbras emergió otra figura, que se escabulló a la cocina. "¡Rin está en peligro!" Pensó Inu No, pues su garganta estaba tan reseca que le era imposible siquiera hablar.

_Con Rin_

Ya casi alcanzaba las galletas, cuando escuchó el ruido que provenía del dojo.

- ¿Abuelito? – Preguntó, pero al no escuchar respuesta, su instinto le indicó que _algo estaba mal_… pudo presentir… _peligro_.

No bajó del banquito pero se armó con el cuchillo para mantequilla que siempre le dejaban a la mano. Tenía el filo suficiente para que descortezara ella misma su pan, pero no tanto como para lastimarse. Su fino oído le permitió percibir un leve zumbido. Por reflejo, colocó rápidamente la hoja del cuchillo ante su garganta.

Casi al instante, un dardo chocó contra la hoja y cayó al suelo. El miedo impidió que gritara, pero eso la hizo reaccionar con furia "Si le hicieron algo a mi abuelito… ¡Lo pagarán!" Pensó, muy enojada.

Su mirada, de color cedro dorado, se fijó en el leve movimiento que percibió y se agachó justo a tiempo, pues unas tres shurikens se impactaron en la alacena, justo donde ella había estado. Recordó las enseñanzas de su abuelo y se preparó para recibir un ataque más directo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Una mujer, mucho más alta que ella se arrojó y la sujetó por el cuello, apoyándola contra la alacena. Rin sintió como una shuriken se clavaba en su espalda y empezó a buscarlas. Encontró una, justo bajo sus nalgas. La desprendió y rápidamente la dirigió al rostro de la atacante.

- ¡¡MALDITA PERRA!! – Gritó la mujer, soltándola de una mano, lo que Rin aprovechó para aplicar un patada desde atrás, un "ataque de escorpión", directo a su rostro. La mujer la soltó por completo.

Logró bajar de un salto del banquito, pero la mujer fue más rápida y logró alcanzarla por los cabellos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – Gritó Rin, mientras la mujer la estrellaba la cabeza contra el filo del mostrador, con furia.

- ¡Ya tráela Yoli-Kami! No te guardes la diversión para ti sola…

Rin yacía inconsciente, mientras Yoli-kami la llevaba por los cabellos, arrastrándola como un fardo, hasta el centro del dojo. Inu No, al verla, sintió que su sangre hervía, pero pretendió guardar la calma. Necesitaba guardar fuerzas.

Al verlo inexpresivo, se acercó a él Kamira, con pasos desafiantes.

- Creí que le importaba su mocosa, anciano.

Como respuesta, Taisho rompió la punta del palo y se lo clavó rápidamente en el hombro. Kamira gritó y se desquitó, pateándole el rostro.

- ¡¡Maldito anciano!! – Y le escupió el rostro. Taisho empezaba a ver nublado, mientras la sangre de su frente escurría hacia su mejilla "Kagome… ¡Ayúdanos!" Rezó dentro de sí.

_Con Kagome_.

Se secaba el cabello cuando creyó escuchar un grito, lo que la hizo levantarse. Pero al escuchar casi inmediatamente el grito de Rin corrió hacia la puerta. Lo malo, es que ya estaba abierta… y alguien la esperaba.

Sintió como unas manos fuertes la sujetaban por los hombros y percibió un fuerte aroma a narcisos, lo que le hizo aflojar su cuerpo y permitir que la arrojara… hacia donde fuera a arrojarla.

Chocó contra la barandilla de la escalera y nuevamente la sujetaron, esta vez por el cabello y la estrelló con fuerza contra la pared. Dos veces, mientras le escuchaba decir:- ¡¡Maldita bastarda!! ¡Esto es por quitarme lo que más amaba! ¡Y esto por quitarme a quien más amaba!

Kagome aflojó el cuerpo, mientras se sintió rodar por las escaleras. Sabía que si se ponía tensa, sólo se lastimaría más. Era cuestión de esperar.

- ¡¡¡FAYE!!! – Escuchó que decía una voz y dentro de sí, sonrió:- ¡Tráela para que nos divirtamos!

Se sintió levantada por los cabellos "¡Y se lo acababa de lavar! ¡Demonios!" pensó, mientras la sangre de su frente escurría copiosamente. Faye la arrastró por dos habitaciones. El cambio de piso le indicó que estaban en el dojo.

- K-K-Ka… go… me.- Escuchó susurrar apenas a Inu No "Debe estar herido" Trató de escuchar a Rin, pero no pudo "Espero que esté a salvo" se dijo, pero un leve quejido le indicó que no era así. Se preparó para lo peor. Pudo percibir los cinco aromas que emanaban: narcisos, rosas, azahar, jazmín y gardenia.

- Ariel… ¿Sabes lo que más deseo? - Dijo Faye.

- Es toda tuya… - Le dijo Ariel:- Nosotras tenemos con el viejo y la mocosa ¿Verdad Yoli-kami?

La aludida asintió mientras se limpiaba la sangre que el contraataque propinado por Rin le había sacado por la mejilla.

- Pues esta… ¡Va por mí! – Gritó Faye, mientras levantaba a Kagome por el cuello de la camisa y la pretina del pantalón:- ¡¡¡MALDITA BASTARDA!!!

Y la estrelló con tanta fuerza contra la pared del dojo, que rompió la madera, sacando el cuerpo de Kagome hacia el jardín. Por la hora, afortunadamente no había nadie por ahí… hasta ése momento.

- Ve por ella Faye. Ahora me toca a mí.- Le dijo Ariel Nekomata. Faye asintió y salió por el mismo boquete hecho por Kagome. La volvió a levantar por los cabellos y la metió, arrastrándola y metiéndola nuevamente por el mismo boquete.

Se colocó ante Ariel y ésta preparó el látigo. Una sacudida y logró lastimar a Kagome del rostro y romper su blusa "¡Oh, mi blusa nueva!" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba un segundo latigazo.

Pero llegó el tercero, el cuarto y el quinto. Preparaba el sexto, cuando…

- ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente soberbia?

Ariel Nekomata se detuvo en seco. Nunca se esperó volver a escuchar _aquella voz…_

- Esto… ¡No te incumbe! ¡¡Así que no intervengas!! - Sentenció a la silueta delineada en el boquete de la pared.

Acto seguido, la figura enfundada también en negro, se llevó la mano a la espalda, provocando que las cinco mujeres se pusieran en posición de defensa, con sus respectivas armas.

- No se emocionen chicas. No vine a jugar con ustedes… Sólo vine a dejar un paquete.

Las cinco mujeres se miraron extrañadas:- ¿Un paquete?

- Kagome…

En ése momento, Kagome levantó levemente la cabeza… El momento que había estado esperando… _llegó_.

- Taisho está gravemente intoxicado…

Una mirada color chocolate se clavó en el pequeño cuerpo que sujetaba a Rin.

- Y Yoli-kami… _lastimó a Rin_.

De pronto, Faye percibió que el cuerpo que sujetaba ya no pesaba. Bajó la vista y notó que apoyaba sus pies. Esbozó una cruel sonrisa:- Parece que por fin vamos a divertirnos.

Ante el comentario, la figura tras el boquete endureció la mirada y sólo sentenció.

- No tardes.

Rápidamente, de su espalda, arrojó un objeto alargado, de un poco más de un metro. Al momento, Kagome colocó su mano tras la nuca de Faye y levantó rápidamente la rodilla, estrellándola contra su rostro. Entonces ésta la soltó y Kagome se apoyó sobre la espalda de Faye para saltar… y atrapar en el aire el objeto que le habían enviado.

Giró al atraparlo, pero al caer al suelo, lo hizo muy pegada al piso, flexionando una rodilla y extendiendo la otra pierna, _desenfundando simultáneamente, _por lo que Faye, estando en el suelo… perdió un brazo.

- ¡¡¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! – Gritó Faye, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Las otras se vieron confundidas, pues todo había ocurrido en unos cuantos segundos.

Por medio del grito, Kagome localizó a Faye en el suelo y empezó a palparle las caderas… donde sabía que ocultaba algo que necesitaba.

Seis shurikens volaron de sus dedos hacia las dos lámparas del techo, apagándolas. Al momento, el dojo quedó completamente a oscuras, así como el resto de la casa.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO???!!! – Gritó Ariel, totalmente descontrolada, ante la completa oscuridad.

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Dedicado con mucho cariño a todos quienes me leen y dejan reviews. También para los que no los dejan aunque lean. Especialmente a mis fieles lectoras: Peachilein, AllySan, Paulaa, Raven Sakura (Black), Ako Nomura, Coneja, Skuld Dark, Flor99, Emihiromi, Wiiixx, Knd.03, xXKatsuraXx, Kesiichan, Zitah-TxE-, Pao15, KatDarkShadow, LhiíD, Candilu, Mirelle Infernal Angel, El Clan Houkyuu (Ariel N., Faye, Takumi, Kamira y Yoli-kami) y sus nuevos integrantes: Jhon, Wen, Daluka y Alphonse, I and P, Refira M, Vampirestar, Ryoga Skywalker, DulceKagomeLady, La GranHana, Mitsuki Himura y Sahora. Gracias por sus reviews en estos últimos 10 capítulos.

¡Gracias por leer!

Lolichan36.


	22. Capítulo 22

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

ADVERTENCIA: Violencia, angustia… y una revelación.

Y la revelación es: Aunque muchos ya lo deducían… En este capítulo, Kagome revela la verdad que todos apostaban… Pero, aún faltan muchos secretos por descubrir, como su filiación con Rin… ¡Ya era hora! ¿Verdad?

PREVIAMENTE

- Kagome…

En ése momento, Kagome levantó levemente la cabeza… El momento que había estado esperando… _llegó_.

- Taisho está gravemente intoxicado…

Una mirada color chocolate se clavó en el pequeño cuerpo que sujetaba a Rin.

- Y Yoli-kami… _lastimó a Rin_.

De pronto, Faye percibió que el cuerpo que sujetaba ya no pesaba. Bajó la vista y notó que apoyaba sus pies. Esbozó una cruel sonrisa:- Parece que por fin vamos a divertirnos.

Ante el comentario, la figura tras el boquete endureció la mirada y sólo sentenció.

- No tardes.

Rápidamente, de su espalda, arrojó un objeto alargado, de un poco más de un metro. Al momento, Kagome colocó su mano tras la nuca de Faye y levantó rápidamente la rodilla, estrellándola contra su rostro. Entonces ésta la soltó y Kagome se apoyó sobre la espalda de Faye para saltar… y atrapar en el aire el objeto que le habían enviado.

Giró al atraparlo, pero al caer al suelo, lo hizo muy pegada al piso, flexionando una rodilla y extendiendo la otra pierna, _desenfundando simultáneamente, _por lo que Faye, estando en el suelo… perdió un brazo.

- ¡¡¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! – Gritó Faye, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Las otras se vieron confundidas, pues todo había ocurrido en unos cuantos segundos.

Por medio del grito, Kagome localizó a Faye en el suelo y empezó a palparle las caderas… donde sabía que ocultaba algo que necesitaba.

Seis shurikens volaron de sus dedos hacia las dos lámparas del techo, apagándolas. Al momento, el dojo quedó completamente a oscuras, así como el resto de la casa.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO???!!! – Gritó Ariel, totalmente descontrolada, ante la completa oscuridad.

CAPITULO 22 (Conclusión)

- ¡¡Está muy oscuro!! – Se quejó Takumi.

- ¡¿Eres estúpida o qué, Takumi?! ¿Qué no ves que lo hizo a propósito? – Le espetó Kamira, mientras ponía un pie sobre el pecho del Taisho.

- ¡¿Y de qué le sirve si está ciega?! – Volvió a quejarse Takumi:- Ella de por sí no ve nada.

- Lo hizo para igualar condiciones, tonta.- Le explicó Yoli-kami:- Así no sabremos dónde está ella.

- Pero entonces ella tampoco sabe dónde estamos nosotras.- Replicó nuevamente Takumi. A lo que Ariel le contestó.

- Te equivocas Takumi, Ella… _ya sabe dónde estamos_.

Aunque no podían verse, Yoli-kami, Ariel y Kamira supieron que estaban en desventaja. Takumi se arrastró por el suelo hasta que sintió un cuerpo.

- ¿Faye? ¿Estás bien? – Susurró.

- ¡Cállate idiota! – Le dijo Faye, sujetando su brazo mutilado:- Ella… _nos está escuchando._

Lo único que Takumi empezó a escuchar desde el suelo, fueron golpes asestados con fuerza y los gritos ahogados de sus compañeras, así como los zumbidos de la espada cortando trozos de carne, limpiamente. Así que se acomodó lo más pegada al piso, cerca de Faye. De pronto, escuchó algo que no esperaba oír…

_- Faye… es hora de morir_. – Dijo una voz suave y delicada, como la de una niña, pero logró estremecerla, por el tono que usó. Supo que _estaba sobre Faye_.

- ¡¡No te tengo miedo, perra!! – Escuchó que decía Faye, pero la voz volvió a hablar…

- _No necesito verte para saber lo que realmente sientes, Faye… Me basta con olerte_.

- ¿Puedes oler su miedo? – Preguntó Takumi.

- _Puedo oler que se ha orinado_…- Le contestó la voz.

- ¡¡Yo no me he orinado estúpida!! – Le gritó Faye, sintiendo el filo en su garganta.

- _Tú no… pero ella sí_.- Respondió la voz. Así que Takumi decidió quedarse callada.

Un sonido seco y el chasquido característico de la carne recién cortada, le indicó a Takumi que sólo ella quedaba viva.

Sintió un peso sobre su pecho. No era tan pesada, pero colocó sus rodillas sobre sus brazos, inmovilizándola y sintió el acero sobre su garganta. Aún percibió el líquido tibio que se deslizaba por el filo.

- _Takumi_…

- N-No me mates…- Imploró casi susurrando.

- _Dime… ¿Qué usaron para intoxicar a Taisho?_

- Gladiador dorado. – Respondió al momento. Quizás si le decía lo que deseaba…

- _¿Qué proporción?_

- U-un 90 por ciento.

Takumi sintió como la hoja se retiró de su cuello por un momento. La voz llamaba a alguien.

- _¿Rin?_

_-_ ¿Mmmh?

- _¿Puedes moverte?_

- Sí…

- _Tu abuelo fue intoxicado con veneno de escorpión altamente venenoso_…

- Sé… cómo atenderlo.- Dijo Rin, levantándose y buscando con las manos a Inu No:- Necesito vendas y un palo para hacer el torniquete.

- _Es peligroso Rin_…

- ¡No dejaré que mi abuelo muera! – Dijo, mientras se sentaba y rasgaba su pequeña blusa. Encontró el palo roto de la mopa y con él, improvisó el torniquete:- ¡Sé cómo hacerlo!

De pronto sintió que unas manos suaves la ayudaban.

- Tiene otro dardo en el brazo.- Le dijo una dulce voz:- Necesita otro torniquete en el hombro.

Rin se sintió confortada. La voz era cálida y le daba confianza. Ambas prepararon los torniquetes, pero Rin pidió ser quien extrajera el veneno. Lo hizo rápidamente y quien la ayudaba le puso una compresa a la herida y la sujetó con fuerza.

Mientras, se desarrollaba una charla muy cerca de ahí…

- _Mientras Rin atiende a su abuelo, dime Takumi… ¿Quién las envió?_

- N-Nadie…

- _Sé que ustedes no se mandan solas. Alguien les pagó para venir… ¿¿QUIÉN FUÉ??_

Takumi sabía que firmaba su sentencia si hablaba.

- M-me matará si se entera que hablé…

- _Quien haya sido no va a tocarte, Takumi, pues ya estás muerta. Sólo te doy un poco más de aire para respirar._

Takumi entendió que su ruego no había sido escuchado.

- N-Naraku.

_- ¡Mientes!_

- ¡¿Crees que mentiría con mi último aliento?!

_- Si es así, dime: ¿Quién era el objetivo?_

- Los tres Taisho: Inu No, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- _Inuyasha ya estaba señalado… ¿Porqué los otros dos?_

- Naraku dijo que le estaban quitando lo suyo…

- _¿Lo suyo?_

- Se refiere a la chica ciega. Al parecer es su bastarda y los Taisho hicieron arreglos legales para quedársela.

- _Esa no es razón para matarlos_…

- Para Naraku sí lo es. Lo mismo pasó cuando se enteró que los Higurashi la adoptaron y después los Taijiya.

- _¿Lo del Templo Higurashi?_

- Nosotras lo hicimos. También lo del exterminador.

La voz calló un momento.

- _¿Y el secuestro del hijo del exterminador?_

- ¡Eso no! Nosotras no tomamos prisioneros ni dejamos testigos. Eso fue cosa de los Raiju.

- _¿Naraku también lo ordenó?_

- No lo supimos. Sólo nos enteramos porque Soten pidió integrarse al clan, pero Ariel no quiso porque es muy joven.

- _Nunca se es joven para morir_…

Presintiendo que pronto perdería su cabeza, se animó a seguir hablando.

- Espera. Antes de morir, quiero saber quién eres…

- _¿No lo imaginas?_

- Supongo… que eres la Taisho ciega, la chica que Naraku quiere adoptar. Te reconocí porque te llevaron varias veces a la fundación… Te llamas Izayoi.

- _Así es…_

- Pero nunca… nunca entrenaste con nosotras. Hasta pensamos que era una estupidez que Naraku quisiera adoptar a alguien tan inútil, como una ciega. ¿Cómo es que sabes pelear tan bien?

- _Tal parece que no pones atención_…

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

_- No has reconocido mi voz… Ni mi estilo de pelea._

- ¿¿T-Tu voz?? – Entonces… _la reconoció_.:- ¡¡Oh, por Dios!!

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia y de las patrullas que se acercaban, le hicieron saber que la charla estaba llegando a su fin. Pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de Kagome, cuyos ojos sin vida, reflejaban las luces de un vehículo que pasó, sin mostrar ni una seña de percibirlas.

- ¡Perdóname la vida! ¡Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie!

- _Sólo podría perdonarte, si me lo pidieran tres personas…_

- ¿T-Tres personas?

- _Es mi código_. _Si tienes a tres personas que lloren por tu muerte, entonces valdría la pena que conservaras la vida._

- N-No tengo a nadie…- Susurró con amargura.

- _Entonces… nadie va a extrañarte_.

- No va a dolerme ¿Verdad?

- _¿Sientes dolor?_

- No.

- _Entonces sólo cierra los ojos y disfruta tu respiración…_

Entonces, sintió cómo se levantaba de su cuerpo. Al momento, inhaló lo más profundo que pudo…

- Dijiste que no me perdonarías la vida.

- _No lo hice._

En ese momento, puso su mano sobre su garganta. Sintió el líquido viscoso y caliente que drenaba lentamente…

- ¿C-Cómo es posible? A-aún estoy viva…

- _No te has movido. Tu cuerpo sigue unido aunque esté cortada tu cabeza. Los nervios siguen en contacto y tus neuronas aún no lo detectan._

- Aún no sé cómo te llamas…

Kagome respiró antes de contestar. La ambulancia se acercaba.

- _Mi padre… me llamó como a mi madre; mi mejor amiga… me llamó como a un juego infantil. Mi madre, en cambio, me dio el nombre que una vez usara su propio padre, cuando en su juventud fue considerado el más letal guerrero de las sombras. Mi abuelo Kaijimbou… el mejor forjador de armas. Y su mejor creación: la legendaria espada japonesa…_

…_Me llamo Katana._

Takumi sonrió al escuchar el nombre. Nunca lo olvidaría. Giró su cabeza y ésta se desprendió. Todo había terminado para ella.

- ¡¡UUUUggggghhhh!! – Se quejó Rin.

- ¡Estás herida, pequeña Rin! Acuéstate aquí.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? – Le preguntó a quien le había ayudado.

- No. Debo irme. Nadie debe saber que estuve aquí.

- Pero… ¿Quién eres?

A pesar de la oscuridad, Rin sintió la ternura con la que era observada.

- Soy tu ángel guardián… - Contestó, pensando la mejor respuesta para la niña, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con mucho amor.

- ¿Mamita?

Ahogó un sollozo. No esperaba esa reacción.

-Sí…

- Gracias mamita. – Dijo Rin, dejando escapar una lágrima:- Mi papito siempre me dice que cuando te necesite te tendré cerca. Ahora sé que es verdad.

- Entonces… ¿Entiendes por qué debo irme?

- Sí mamita. Es porque ya vendrán a ayudarnos la gente de verdad. Te amo mamita.

-Y yo a tí, mi amor.- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.: No olvides que nadie debe enterarse del secreto de Kagome.

- Sí mamita. No lo olvidaré. – Dijo Rin, cerrando los ojos.

La mujer se acercó a Kagome, que aún permanecía de pie cerca de Takumi. Tomó de su mano la espada, la enfundó y se la puso en la espalda. Casi al momento, Kagome se dobló de dolor. Los golpes recibidos empezaron a dolerle. La adrenalina estaba desapareciendo, evidenciando cada ataque a su cuerpo. La mujer la sostuvo.

- Te llevaré a donde Rin… - Le dijo:- Está lastimada, pero supo atender a Taisho.

- _Él está… ¿Muriendo?_

_- _Aún no. Se me ocurrió revisar el cuerpo de Ariel y traía una dosis de antídoto. No se lo dí todo para que en el hospital preparen más y se lo den. Lo que lleva es suficiente para mantenerlo vivo más allá de las seis horas críticas.

- _Cuídate Katana_.- Le dijo, cuando la dejó en el suelo, cerca de Rin.

La mujer, de su misma estatura, peso y complexión, le sonrió:- Ya no me llamo así. Es tu nombre desde hace ocho años. Y debes honrarlo.

_- Y lo hago… con mi silencio._

Al sentirla cerca, Rin se abrazó a Kagome.

"Hasta pronto… Katana"

Justo al momento que entraban los paramédicos y los policías, la mujer se escabulló hacia el techo. Hiwatari Satoshi detectó el movimiento y trató de perseguirla, pero, se encontró con los cuerpos de Taisho, Rin y Kagome.

Al momento, sonó su celular. Era la central del 911 comunicándolo con el capitán del departamento…

Sesshoumaru Taisho.

CONTINUARA…

N/A: El Gladiador dorado (Buthus Golden Gladiatus) Es un pequeño escorpión (alacrán) de color naranja amarillento, brillante. Extremadamente peligrosísimo, pues su veneno paraliza el corazón y las vías respiratorias en siete horas, empezando por el sitio por donde pica. Le llaman "gladiador" porque en cuanto tiene enfrente a otro de su misma especie, empieza a pelear con él, como lo hace un gladiador romano. De ahí su nombre.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	23. Capítulo 23

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

PREVIAMENTE

Justo al momento que entraban los paramédicos y los policías, la mujer se escabulló hacia el techo. Hiwatari Satoshi detectó el movimiento y trató de perseguirla, pero, se encontró con los cuerpos de Taisho, Rin y Kagome.

Al momento, sonó su celular. Era la central del 911 comunicándolo con el capitán del departamento…

Sesshoumaru Taisho.

CAPITULO 23

En el último piso del Hotel-Casino "Castillo de Shikón", en la suite Imperial de Lujo, un atractivo hombre observaba desde el balcón el hermoso amanecer, acostado en un sillón. Un nuevo día empezaba, así como las ilusiones y esperanzas de los simples mortales alrededor suyo.

Sintió que la puerta tras él se abría y sin girarse, sólo se limitó a preguntar:

- ¿Cómo está ella?

Una voz femenina le respondió, aunque su tono indicaba enojo.

- Ella está muy bien. Recuperándose rápidamente…

- Bien. – Respondió Naraku.

Pero la chica volvió a hablar, denotando aún más su molestia contra su interlocutor:

- ¿No piensas preguntar por Él?

Naraku sonrió con cinismo:- ¿Cómo está él?

Kagura ya estaba furiosa:- ¡No puedo creer que no te haya importado exponer la vida de tu hermano, con tal de conseguir tus propósitos! ¡Eres despreciable!

- Lo sé… hermanita.

Kagura cerró la puerta de un golpe al salir. Le molestaba de sobremanera que a su hermano Naraku no le importaran los sentimientos de los demás, sino sólo los propios. Abordó la elegante limusina que la esperaba para llevarla al hospital. Onigumo necesitaba ropa y accesorios personales y Kagura se había comprometido a llevárselos. Sólo por Onigumo se animaba a acudir a ése lugar que la enfermaba.

Mientras, en la suite, Naraku recibía una copa, servida por su más reciente adquisición.

- ¿Escuchaste?

- Sí señor.- Dijo la juvenil voz femenina.

- Te infiltrarás en el hospital para que sepamos cuales son los siguientes movimientos de los Taisho. Además, te encargarás de vigilar a Kouga. Sus escrúpulos ya me están cayendo mal.

- Como usted ordene, mi señor.

- Puedes retirarte… Ayame.

La bella chica se limitó a inclinarse respetuosamente y se retiró, dejando al temible jefe yakuza solo con sus recuerdos.

_En el hospital…_

_**Habitación 2-14**_

Kagome despertó al sentir un suave roce sobre sus labios. Al momento, reconoció el aroma de la loción y alzó la mano izquierda para acariciar el cabello de su amado y hacerle saber que estaba despierta. Respondió el dulce beso con mucho amor, dejando que su lengua acariciara la suya. Se retiró levemente, para recuperar un poco el aliento y escucharlo decir cerca de su oído, con una voz tan ronca y sensual que la excitaba.

- Buenos días, mi amor.

Ella sonrió y nuevamente se acercó para repetir el beso, pero una voz enfadada los interrumpió.

- Uno más de ésos y te mando derechito a la cárcel, Inuyasha.

- ¡Vete a molestar a otro lado, lobo rabioso!

- ¡Hablo en serio, perro!

- ¡Ah sí! ¿Y bajo qué cargos?

- Pedofilia. – Dijo triunfante.

- ¡Serás idiota! Kagome es mi novia. Si llegamos a hacer el amor sería por común acuerdo. – Contestó Inuyasha, mientras volvía a dirigir sus labios hacia los de su amada, pero Kouga dijo algo que interrumpió el trayecto:

- Entonces te acusaré de incesto…

Inuyasha se retiró de Kagome y se giró a ver al agente, intrigado:

- ¿Incesto? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Qué no lo sabes?

- ¿Debería?

- Tu padre hizo los trámites para solicitar la custodia de Kagome.

- Sí, lo sé. – Le respondió el peli-plateado:- Me dijo mi capitán que te encargarías de tramitar la tutela.

- Y sabes que se deben presentar documentos que acrediten la filiación con el menor…

- Eso no lo sabía… - Murmuró, tratando de deducir a qué se refería Kouga.

- Pues entérate, perrito… - Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una carpeta con documentos.

Inuyasha tomó la carpeta y la leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

- Esto… ¡No puede ser! ¡No es cierto!

- Pues lo es, perrito. Más te vale que empieces a enterrar todo sentimiento amoroso hacia ella y te olvides de la idea de "hacerle el amor"… - Dijo Kouga, con crueldad.

- ¡No! ¡Esto no es verdad!

Inuyasha observó a Kagome, quien había escuchado todo y su rostro mostraba el mismo desconcierto que el suyo. No acertaba a entender nada.

- (¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?) – Dijo Kagome con sus dedos.

- ¡Sé cómo probar que esto no es verdad! – Le dijo a Kouga, desafiándolo.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras Inuyasha! No eres el tutor a cargo…

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y le plantó un beso breve, pero desesperado.

- Te amo, Kagome, mi pequeña… - Le susurró y la abrazó. Luego la soltó y tomó la carpeta.

- ¡Espera aquí, miserable lobo! ¡Volveré con respuestas verdaderas! – Dijo, mientras se alejaba.

Kouga suspiró y se volvió a ver a Kagome. La chica era realmente hermosa e interiormente, sintió celos de Inuyasha "¿Cómo es posible que una niña tan dulce y hermosa haya aceptado a éste… éste perro? Si fuera mía… La trataría como a una princesa…"

_**Habitación 2-07**_

- Y éste es el último bocado… - Dijo la joven novicia, mientras la cuchara con cereal entraba a la boca de Rin.

- ¡Mmmmhhh! – Saboreó Rin, sonriendo con sus mejillas embarradas de azúcar.

Sesshoumaru entró con un enorme peluche verde a la habitación.

- ¡¡Papito!! – Exclamó Rin, luego de tragar el bocado:- ¡Qué hermoso muñeco!

La joven novicia recogió unos anteojos y se los puso. Luego se giró a ver al padre de Rin.

- Con su permiso, capitán, me retiro.

- Un momento… ¿Usted quién es? – Le preguntó al notar el nerviosismo de la joven.

- Sólo soy una novicia realizando labor social. Vengo del convento de Santa Rukia. – Dijo la joven, bajando la mirada.

Al notar el temblor en la chica, Sesshoumaru le permitió irse:- Está bien, puede retirarse.

- Gracias, capitán. – Le respondió la chica, mientras se alejaba con pasos nerviosos. Un delicado aroma a campanillas silvestres quedó flotando en el ambiente. Lo que hizo que Sesshoumaru regresara a observar a la joven, pero ya había desaparecido del pasillo "Esto es extraño" Pensó. Luego, se volvió a ver a su pequeña. En ése momento, entraba a la habitación el pediatra a cargo de Rin.

- ¡Tío Suikotsu! – Gritó Rin, mientras saltaba en la cama:- ¡Mira lo que me trajo mi papito!

- ¿Te gusta pequeña? ¡Es lindo! Pero no saltes demasiado o se te moverá la férula del torso… - Le recomendó Suikotsu, revisando su expediente:- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- Sí tío. Mi mamita me dio cereal con leche y fruta… ¡Ah! Y un huevo cocido con sal.

- ¿Tu mamita? – Le preguntó extrañado Sesshoumaru.

- No le hagas caso. Se refiere a las jóvenes monjas y novicias que vienen a realizar labores piadosas. Las del convento al lado del hospital. Algunos les dicen "Madres" o "Hermanas". Cosas de niños.

- Pero ella no es mi hermana. Mi hermanita es Kagome y mi mamita…

- ¡Ya vine, mi pequeña! – Dijo una voz chillona, interrumpiendo a Rin.

Sesshoumaru suspiró. Tanto deseaba estar con su hija y ahora sólo deseaba salir de ahí.

- ¡Doctora Sara! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pero… ¿Qué no te tocaba el turno de la noche?

- Así es, doctor Suikotsu, pero vine a ver a mi pequeña niña…

- ¡No soy tu pequeña niña! – Gritó Rin, al tiempo que de un salto, se metió bajo las sábanas, para evitar a la recién llegada:- ¡Vete Sara! ¡Tú no eres mi doctor!

La joven mujer, sin apenarse, trató de descubrir a la niña.

- Sólo voy a revisarte, mi pequeña… - Le dijo, tratando de quitarle las sábanas, pero Rin se resistió.

- ¡Nooo! ¡No quiero! ¡Vete! ¡Tú no eres mi mamita!

Suikotsu trató de calmar a Rin:-Tranquilízate cariño. Papá se va a llevar a la doctora para que no te moleste ¿Verdad Sesshoumaru? – Dijo, volviéndose al plateado.

- Por supuesto princesita. Tu padre se encargará de esto. – Dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Sara:- ¡Ven aquí, doctora!

La jaló hacia el pasillo:- ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces Sara? ¿Por qué molestas a mi hija?

- Tú sabes por qué lo hago. Tiene que acostumbrarse a verme como a su madre.

- ¡Tú no eres su madre! – Le espetó, con furia.

- Pero podría serlo. Es tu decisión, mi amor…- Le dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello. Fríamente, Sesshoumaru le retiró los brazos de su cuello.

- Sabes que no me interesas. No sé porqué no lo entiendes. Tú sola te haces daño.

- ¡Es que yo te amo, Sesshoumaru! – Le dijo la mujer, atrayendo la atención de todos los del pasillo.

- Mira Sara. Es tu problema si no quieres entenderlo. Pero no puedes obligarme y menos a mi hija. Es la última vez que te veo que te le acercas para molestarla. Fuera del trato profesional, no quiero verte cerca de mi hija otra vez. ¿Entendido?

Al notar cierto brillo rojizo en la mirada del hombre que creía amar, Sara se intimidó. Se limitó a bajar la mirada y asentir, derrotada.

- Al menos dime porqué nunca has querido aceptarme…

Sesshoumaru se alejó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, pero respondió mentalmente "Porque… aún amo a la madre de mi hija".

_**Habitación 1-07**_

El hombre descansaba. Debido a la intensa inhalación de humo, era necesaria una terapia de oxigenación para su tejido pulmonar. Eso y el golpe que le abrió la cabeza eran las causas que aún permaneciera en el hospital.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una figura enfundada en un traje negro. Iba cubierta desde la cabeza a los pies. Sólo su hermoso rostro iba descubierto. Llevaba un pequeño libro entre sus dedos.

- Buenos días, hermano ¿Cómo amaneció usted hoy? – Preguntó la bella joven.

Ante la pregunta, Onigumo se fijó en ella. Lo primero que llamó su atención, fueron los hermosos ojos color chocolate de la novicia. Le sonrió levemente.

- Con tan bella presencia, no podría sentirme mejor. Gracias por visitarme.

- Es mi deber, hermano. – Le dijo la joven, mientras revisaba su monitor cardiaco y el equipo que bombeaba el oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Onigumo movió la mano, hasta alcanzar la de la joven.

- ¡Dios! ¡Sigues siendo tan joven y hermosa como siempre!

La chica se ruborizó:- ¡Por favor hermano! ¡Es pecado que me diga esas cosas!

- No es pecado decir la verdad… - Le contestó el hombre.

- Si es así… ¿Por qué nunca me la dijiste… Onigumo?

Al darse cuenta que lo había reconocido, el hombre no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

- L-Lo s-siento… pequeña. Sólo quería que… no me odiaras.

- No puedes saber lo que sentí durante todos estos años. Odiando a quien no lo merece y agradecida con quien tanto daño me ha causado… ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?

Los bellos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cada una era una espina que se clavaba en el corazón del hombre, que apenado, también empezaba a sollozar.

- P-perdóname…

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… Y menos ahora con lo que ha pasado.

Recordando la situación, se aventuró a preguntar:- Ella… ¿Está bien?

- No sólo ella… También Inu No Taisho y su nieta, la pequeña Rin… ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de enviar a ése escuadrón de psicópatas a donde viven unas niñas? Definitivamente, es un ser malvado y sin sentimientos…

- Sólo un sentimiento lo gobierna… y tú lo sabes.

- Pero ahora sé, que hice bien en nunca corresponderle. No era a él a quien le debía tantos favores… - Dijo la novicia, mientras le tomaba la mano al hombre. Éste se estremeció al sentir las pequeñas y suaves manos, sujetando la suya.

- Sé que hice cosas imperdonables, pero fueron para evitar daños mayores. Para evitar herirte más…

- Lo sé ahora…- Dijo la joven:- Y si lo hubiera sabido antes, se hubieran evitado tantas lágrimas… y tantas decisiones.

- Lo lamento tanto… mi pequeña.

La joven sólo acertó a inclinarse para dejar un casto beso sobre la mejilla del hombre.

- Debo irme, Onigumo.

- Nunca he dejado de amarte…

- Lo sé. – Le dijo, acercándose a la puerta:- Pero ahora, tu prioridad es ponerte bien, para que sigas protegiendo a Kagome.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – Le preguntó, como si guardara una esperanza de volver a verla.

- Sí hay.

El hombre le sonrió:- Lo que quieras, mi pequeña.

- Necesito que también cuides de mi hija… Rin Taisho.

Onigumo sólo asintió cerrando los ojos y devolviéndole la sonrisa:- Cuenta con ello, mi amor.

_**Habitación 1-15**_

- Definitivamente eres un mononoke con mucha suerte.- Le dijo Takemaru a Inu No Taisho, quien apenas acababa de despertar:- Tener una nieta que sepa de primeros auxilios, ya es cosa de demonios, pero contar con la protección de un legendario ninja asesino… es cuestión de mucha suerte.

- No tienes idea de lo que dices Takemaru. Aún no sabes la mejor parte.

En ése momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente. Inuyasha tenía los ojos enrojecidos y mostraba amenazador los colmillos.

- ¡¡MAS TE VALE DECIRME LA VERDAD SI NO TE QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ MISMO!!

- ¡Hijo! ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ingenuamente Inu No.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡¡Ésas no son formas de manejarte en un hospital!! – Le reclamó Takemaru.

Pero Inuyasha estaba más que furioso e ignorando la llamada de atención del médico, le arrojó al regazo la carpeta que le diera Kouga. Inu No la tomó y su semblante se puso serio.

- Hijo… puedo explicarte…

- ¿Qué es eso, mononoke? – Le preguntó Takemaru, tomando de la carpeta el primer documento: Un acta de nacimiento.

_**Nombre del menor: Kagome-Izayoi Taisho**_

_**Nombre de la madre: Izayoi Kaijinbo**_

_**Nombre del padre: Inu No Taisho – Inugami**_

_**-**_ ¡¡Contéstame padre!! ¡¡¿¿ACASO KAGOME ES TU HIJA??!!

Sesshoumaru entraba justo en ése momento… y había alcanzado a escucharlo todo.

CONTINUARA…


	24. Capítulo 24

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

PREVIAMENTE…

En ése momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente. Inuyasha tenía los ojos enrojecidos y mostraba amenazador los colmillos.

- ¡¡MAS TE VALE DECIRME LA VERDAD SI NO TE QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ MISMO!!

- ¡Hijo! ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ingenuamente Inu No.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡¡Ésas no son formas de manejarte en un hospital!! – Le reclamó Takemaru.

Pero Inuyasha estaba más que furioso e ignorando la llamada de atención del médico, le arrojó al regazo la carpeta que le diera Kouga. Inu No la tomó y su semblante se puso serio.

- Hijo… puedo explicarte…

- ¿Qué es eso, mononoke? – Le preguntó Takemaru, tomando de la carpeta el primer documento: Un acta de nacimiento.

_**Nombre del menor: Kagome-Izayoi Taisho**_

_**Nombre de la madre: Izayoi Kaijinbo**_

_**Nombre del padre: Inu No Taisho – Inugami**_

_**-**_ ¡¡Contéstame padre!! ¡¡¿¿ACASO KAGOME ES TU HIJA??!!

Sesshoumaru entraba justo en ése momento… y había alcanzado a escucharlo todo.

CAPITULO 24

- ¡Qué pregunta tan interesante! Yo también quiero escuchar la respuesta. – Dijo Sesshoumaru.

- Parece que ya te atraparon, mononoke. Esta vez no te escapas – Le dijo Takemaru, sonriendo con discreción.

- No ayudes Takemaru… - Le dijo Inu No:- Hijo… - Dirigiéndose a Inuyasha:- Creo que puedo aclarar tus dudas.

Sesshoumaru atravesó la habitación y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Ya llegaría su turno para recibir respuestas.

- Padre… - Dijo Inuyasha, tratando de calmarse:- Respóndeme con la verdad… Lo necesito.

Inu No respiró hondo. Se giró a ver a Sesshoumaru "Si él no estuviera aquí sería más fácil decírtelo, Inuyasha… Pero hice una promesa y no dejaré de cumplirla"

- Kagome es mi hija…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y éstos se humedecieron lentamente… Todos sus sueños desaparecían…

- E-Es… ¿M-mi… hermanita?

Inu No se dio cuenta. Si no hacía algo rápido el corazón de su hijo se rompería en mil pedazos.

- No.

Esta vez, Inuyasha no sólo abrió los ojos. Se acercó a su padre y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Acaso quieres volverme loco? ¡Takemaru! – Exclamó volviéndose hacia su padrino:- ¡¡Mi padre está delirando!!

El médico sólo acertó a dejar la carpeta en una mesita de servicio.

- E-esteee. A mí no me metan. Creo que me llaman en "Urgencias". – Dijo mientras se escabullía hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla le dijo a Sesshoumaru:- Youkai, si tu padre me necesita como médico me llamas…

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – Le preguntó Sesshoumaru.

- Es que la primera regla del médico es no intervenir en pleitos familiares… y menos si son entre perros.

Sesshoumaru sonrió levemente. Takemaru siempre sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones. Volvió a su contemplación en la ventana, para esperar su turno para intervenir en la charla entre su padre y su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha fijaba su vista en su padre. Desde que Kagome llegó a la casa, su padre había actuado muy extraño con ella.

_Cuando Inu No entró a la habitación de Inuyasha, seguido por Kagura, se quedó viendo a la niña, enmudecido_.

_Al ver sorprendido a su padre le preguntó Inuyasha:- ¿La conoces papá? ¿Acaso fue una de tus estudiantes?_

_Tragó antes de contestar:- Nunca la había visto…- Le dijo, pero Inuyasha supo que mentía. El rostro de su padre reflejaba sorpresa, vergüenza… y dolor. Pero decidió callar… Después lo interrogaría con más calma._

Ahora era el momento para hacerlo.

- Papá… Desde que viste a Kagome la reconociste… no lo niegues.

_Cuando volvió a su habitación, después de dejar a Kagura en la suya, vió cómo Inu No acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de la chica, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla._

"_Éste la conoce… y me lo negó…"_

- Y ¿Qué es ése juego de "Es mi hija" y luego no lo es? Además, ibas a decirme algo en nuestra charla en la cocina aquella noche…

_Inuyasha vió a su padre con recelo:- ¿Piensas decírselo algún día o te llevarás el secreto a la tumba?_

_- No sé de que hablas- Le respondió su padre._

_- Todos cometemos errores. Actuaste por instinto, nadie puede culparte pues no sabías que era ella la que esperaba mi hermano, además era tan hermosa y tan joven._

_- Lo dices como si la hubieras conocido._

_- No eres el único con secretos padre…- Se levantó y clavó sus dorados ojos en los de su padre:- ¿Qué le dirás si descubre que esa niña lleva nuestra sangre?_

_Iba a responderle cuando un ruido en el dojo se dejó escuchar…_

- ¿Y bien… padre? – Preguntó Inuyasha:- Ha llegado el momento de escuchar todo lo que te has guardado.

Inu No se incorporó levemente. Desprendió el suero de su brazo y carraspeó un poco. Esperaba que la charla con Inuyasha no durara mucho.

- Primero dime si estás interesado seriamente en Kagome. – Le dijo, muy serio.

Inuyasha se desconcertó. Creyó que sus sentimientos hacia la chica eran muy claros.

- Aunque Kagome es muy joven, yo la amo, papá. Estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella si es necesario. Sólo quiero saber si no estoy enamorado de mi hermana.

- Entonces la respuesta que quieres es muy sencilla: No es tu hermana.

- ¿No?

- Biológicamente no es mi hija.

- Pero en esta acta…

- El acta de nacimiento es otra cosa… Un simple documento creado para fines legales. Nada más.

- Kagome… ¿Es una Taisho?

- Sólo de apellido.

- ¿Y qué hay de aquella chica que…?

- Ése es un asunto que no te concierne. ¿Está claro?

- Pero…

- Se supone que estás interesado en Kagome, no en sus padres… - Lo vió fijamente, lacerándolo:- ¿O acaso vas a dejar de amarla si te enteras en realidad quiénes son sus padres?

Inuyasha se calló. No lo había pensado así.

- Tu… ¿Sabes quiénes son sus padres?

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada hacia ellos, con interés de escuchar la respuesta.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- No tengo por qué decírtelo.

- ¡¡¿¿Por qué??!! – Lloriqueó, ya al borde de la desesperación.

- Ya te lo dije. No te concierne.

Inuyasha se desarmó. Al fin y al cabo, su duda ya estaba resuelta.

- Entonces… ¿Puedo seguir con Kagome? Es decir… ¿Aún puedo cortejarla?

Sesshoumaru intervino.

- El asunto aquí es que viniste porque Kouga te enseñó estos documentos y te hizo creer que, siendo hermanos, estarías cometiendo incesto si te relacionas con Kagome. La solución aquí es esperar a que Kagome cumpla la mayoría de edad y cambiar los datos de sus padres en su documentación. De esta forma, dejaría de ser una Taisho legalmente. Así, si quieres puedes casarte con ella o robártela…

- Y volvería a ser una Taisho. – Concluyó Inuyasha, sonriendo.:- ¡Gracias hermano!

Iba a abrazarlo, pero se encontró con la mirada de hielo. Recogió sus manos y decidió girarse y abrazar a su padre:- ¡Gracias papá!

Inu No Taisho recibió el abrazo de su hijo y suspiró aliviado. Una batalla en la que habían salido ilesos… los dos.

Inuyasha se separó de su padre y giró su hombro, para darse ánimo. Salió de la habitación, con las energías renovadas.:- ¡Ahora verá ése lobo estúpido!

Al quedar a solas. Sesshoumaru tomó la carpeta y tranquilamente la abrió y revisó los documentos.

Inu No Taisho imaginó que le esperaba la segunda batalla más difícil del día.

- Te felicito. Dejaste a Inuyasha satisfecho con la respuesta que le diste…

- Sí…

- Pero YO no estoy satisfecho. Déjame enseñarte algo.

Inu No no imaginó lo que le iba a enseñar.

- Entre los documentos que recibió Kouga, para demostrar la filiación de Kagome con la familia Taisho, está el acta de nacimiento que Tú le enviaste…

Inu No asintió.

- Y esta acta de matrimonio…

Inu No Taisho recibió sorprendido el papel que Sesshoumaru le extendió. Obviamente nunca había visto ése documento.

- … que YO le envié.

**CERTIFICADO DE MATRIMONIO, EXPEDIDO EN EL TEMPLO DE LAS MIL LUCES, DE SINGAPUR.**

**Nombre del contrayente: Sesshoumaru no Taisho.**

**Nombre de la contrayente: Izayoi Kaijinbo.**

- Quieres explicarme, padre… ¿Cómo es que el nombre de MI esposa aparece junto al tuyo, en un acta de nacimiento de una niña que nació hace 17 años, justamente, cuando dejé de verla? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru, sin alterarse.

"Definitivamente… la segunda batalla más difícil del día" Pensó Inu No Taisho.

CONTINUARA…


	25. Capítulo 25

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

PREVIAMENTE…

Al quedar a solas. Sesshoumaru tomó la carpeta y tranquilamente la abrió y revisó los documentos.

Inu No Taisho imaginó que le esperaba la segunda batalla más difícil del día.

- Te felicito. Dejaste a Inuyasha satisfecho con la respuesta que le diste…

- Sí…

- Pero YO no estoy satisfecho. Déjame enseñarte algo.

Inu No no imaginó lo que le iba a enseñar.

- Entre los documentos que recibió Kouga, para demostrar la filiación de Kagome con la familia Taisho, está el acta de nacimiento que Tú le enviaste…

Inu No asintió.

- Y esta acta de matrimonio…

Inu No Taisho recibió sorprendido el papel que Sesshoumaru le extendió. Obviamente nunca había visto ése documento.

- … que YO le envié.

**CERTIFICADO DE MATRIMONIO, EXPEDIDO EN EL TEMPLO DE LAS MIL LUCES, DE SINGAPUR.**

**Nombre del contrayente: Sesshoumaru no Taisho.**

**Nombre de la contrayente: Izayoi Kaijinbo.**

- Quieres explicarme, padre… ¿Cómo es que el nombre de MI esposa aparece junto al tuyo, en un acta de nacimiento de una niña que nació hace 17 años, justamente, cuando dejé de verla? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru, sin alterarse.

"Definitivamente… la segunda batalla más difícil del día" Pensó Inu No Taisho.

CAPITULO 25

En la sala de terapia física del hospital, una encantadora chiquilla se equilibraba con gracia sobre una barra horizontal.

Dio un giro al frente, apoyó sus manos en la barra y giró dos veces más en el aire, para caer exactamente en el extremo. Se puso de puntas y preparó el salto para salir del aparato. Giró tres veces sobre sí misma, antes de caer al suelo, con los pies juntos, cual gimnasta en competencia olímpica.

- ¡Bravo Rin! – Dijo la joven novicia, aplaudiendo a la niña, que llegó a sus brazos, feliz y colorada por el esfuerzo. La recibió con una toalla, pero la chiquilla se arrojó a sus brazos, emocionada.

- ¡¡Gracias mam…!! – Rin se interrumpió, repentinamente. Se vió en los ojos achocolatados de la novicia, que le sonrió con amor y corrigió.

- ¡Gracias… madre!

La novicia le correspondió el abrazo y le besó la frente. Se notaba sincero cariño entre la pequeña y la joven. Se separaron y la joven le indicó que debía ducharse, a lo que Rin obedeció de inmediato.

En ése momento, se acercó Suikotsu, con una paleta de dulce en la boca.

- Realmente es una niña extraordinaria… Debes estar orgullosa de ella.

- Lo estoy, Suikotsu.- Le dijo la joven, sin voltear a verlo.

- No deberías estar aquí. Sesshoumaru anda cerca…- Le comentó el médico.

Haciendo caso omiso de la recomendación, la novicia levantó la ropa de Rin y la llevó a su nariz:- Mi pequeña aún huele a bebé… - Comentó, sonriendo con tristeza.

- Aún se puede decir que es un bebé. En realidad, seis años no son muchos.

Los bellos ojos se clavaron en el médico:- Ella… ¿Ya está bien?

- Inmejorable… - Le contestó Suikotsu:- De hecho ya hasta firmé su alta. Su padre se la puede llevar cuando quiera.

El comentario hizo que un velo de tristeza cayera en esos ojos. Ella suspiró.

- Aún así, podré seguir viéndola… Desde lejos.

Suikotsu se fijó en la novicia, quien discretamente se limpió una lágrima. Iba a decirle algo, cuando algo distrajo su atención.

- Ahora vuelvo… - Le dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia una de las puertas de emergencia "Esto… no me gusta".

**Habitación 1-15**

Los minutos transcurrían mientras Inu No pensaba en la mejor forma de explicarle a su primogénito la situación.

Sesshoumaru, imperturbable, sólo esperaba.

- Creo… que no soy la persona indicada para decírtelo.- Dijo al fin.

- ¿Puedes decirme entonces "quién" SI es la persona indicada para explicármelo?

- Pues… ella.

- ¿"Ella"?

- Tu… esposa.

El breve diálogo hizo que Sesshoumaru sonriera muy levemente. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana y observó un punto inexistente en el cielo.

- ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que la ví?

- No.

Se giró a ver a su padre. Ya no sonreía, mas su rostro asomaba un leve dejo de nostalgia.

- La última vez que ví a Izayoi Kaijinbo, fué sumergiéndose en medio de las aguas del mediterráneo, huyendo de los cazadores del grupo "Thorwald", justamente mientras me ayudaba a escapar con su recién nacida… La bebé que acababa de parir.

Inu No se quedó callado. Esa parte de la historia no la sabía, pues su hijo siempre se había reservado todo lo sucedido con su vida romántica… por llamarle de algún modo.

- Entonces… ¿Fue así como llegó Rin a tus manos?

- Así fue padre… - Murmuró mientras bajaba levemente la vista. Un youkai como él jamás demostraría debilidad ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su padre:- Por eso me interesa saber sobre esta niña.- Dijo mientras sujetaba la carpeta con los documentos y volteaba a verlo:- Tantas coincidencias deben conducir hacia una verdad… Quiero saber la verdad.

- Lo siento hijo, no puedo decírtelo. – Le dijo, muy serio.

- ¿Lo prometiste?

- Sí.

- ¿A ella?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedes decirme cuándo la viste?

- Hace… poco más de 17 años.

- Supongo… que aún no nacía Kagome.

- Supones bien.

Sesshoumaru suspiró levemente. Su padre no estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa.

- Según escuché, mañana te darán de alta. Parece que tuviste mucha suerte al contar con una atención oportuna.

- No tuve suerte… Tuve una nieta maravillosa que me ayudó cuando lo necesité.

- Eso sin contar que hubo quien te protegiera del clan Houkyuu…

- ¡Ah sí! Eso también cuenta…

- Y… ¿Quién los ayudó, padre?

- ¿Ehh? ¿Quién?

Sesshoumaru le había dado cuerda suficiente. El sólo se había ahorcado.

- N-No sé… - Respondió Inu No, dándose cuenta de su error…

- ¿No sabes?

- No.

- No te creo.

- Pues no me creas. Yo ya estaba inconsciente. Lo último que ví fué cómo arrastraban a Rin hacia el dojo. Después de eso no supe más.

Sesshoumaru suspiró. Por éste día dejaría vivir a su padre un día más con sus secretos.

En ése momento, Suikotsu entró a la habitación de Inu No.

- ¡Qué bueno que te veo! – Le dijo a Sesshoumaru:- Necesito que pidas refuerzos.

- ¿Refuerzos? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo.

- Acabo de ver a dos rastreadores del grupo de ninjas que usa Naraku, infiltrados entre el personal del hospital. Seguramente atacarán esta noche.

- ¿Atacarán? ¿A quién? – Preguntó Inu No Taisho.

- Probablemente vienen a terminar el trabajo que no concluyeron en la casa. – Dijo Sesshoumaru, volteando a ver a su padre:- Te mandaré un par de guardias.

- ¡No necesito niñeras! ¡Soy Inu No Taisho!

- Por eso mismo. Saben quién eres y por eso te atacarán. También pondré seguridad para Rin y para Kagome.

- Harás bien. Yo me comunicaré con Bankotsu para informarles.- Dijo Suikotsu.

- No los involucres. Ustedes están para los operativos especiales y esto es cosa de niños… ¿Acaso no te gustan los niños?

Las shawdas resplandecieron en las manos de Suikotsu, sonriendo éste de forma maléfica.

- Me encantan…

**Habitación 2-14**

Kouga observaba a Kagome, mientras desayunaba. La chica comía sola y eso le provocaba admiración al agente. No imaginaba que fuera tan "independiente".

Kagome, por su parte, se sentía un poco molesta. Había escuchado toda la charla entre Inuyasha y Kouga y eso la había inquietado un poco, pero lo que más le molestó, fue la actitud arrogante de Kouga, cuando la enfermera le llevó el desayuno. Éste empezó a recriminar a la enfermera porqué no atendían a Kagome con más solicitud, si se trataba de una "inválida".(Recuerden que Kagome tiene un brazo con una férula debido a una fisura en el hueso, así que no puede mover más que una sola mano)

Kagome, muy enojada, tomó la bandeja y empezó a desayunar sin ayuda, no sin antes, arrancarse ella misma el suero del brazo. La enfermera sólo se disculpó con Kouga y se retiró, dejándolos solos.

Kouga no entendía la actitud de Kagome. Él sólo quería "ayudar".

Cuando Kagome terminó de comer, retiró la bandeja y la dejó en la mesita de servicio. Se limpió los labios y se dio la vuelta. Esperaría a que regresara Inuyasha dándole la espalda a Kouga.

De pronto unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Un sutil perfume a gardenias llamó su atención y se incorporó. Kouga trató de ayudarla pensando que deseaba bajarse, pero sólo ocasionó que Kagome se incomodara aún más. Inconscientemente, Kagome movió los dedos rápidamente mientras trataba de alejar a Kouga de ella.

- "¡Aléjese de mí! ¡No necesito su ayuda!" – Dijo una voz femenina.

Kouga se volvió con sorpresa a observar a la chica que entró a la habitación. Vestía un traje sastre color café claro, zapatillas doradas y joyería discreta. Tenía el cabello rojo fuego y hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¿Cómo dice? – Le preguntó Kouga, mientras se separaba de Kagome.

- Es lo que dice la chica: "¡Aléjese de mí! ¡No necesito su ayuda!" – Respondió la joven.

- ¿Y usted cómo lo sabe? – Le preguntó el agente.

- Es mi trabajo saberlo. Soy Ayame Sein, su nueva asistente en este caso.- Se presentó la joven mientras le extendía la mano.

- ¿Asistente? Ya tengo dos asistentes.- Le dijo Kouga, observándola con desconfianza. Había algo en ella que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- El joven Ginta y el joven Hakkaku no saben el lenguaje de señas. Yo sí. Me asignó el jefe del servicio de Protección al Menor, el capitán Takahashi, para asistirle en este caso en particular, agente Kouga. – Dijo Ayame, mientras retiraba su mano extendida. Obviamente a Kouga no le había gustado la interrupción.

Kouga se volteó a ver a Kagome, quien había empezado a sisear con desconfianza. "Esta niña intuye algo" Pensó. "Será mejor que tenga cuidado."

Ayame abrió su portafolio y sacó unos documentos, los que le extendió a Kouga. Éste los revisó y volvió a observarla con detalle. Esta vez no se contuvo.

- Ya sé quién eres pero… ¿Por qué siento que te he visto antes? – Le preguntó.

Ayame sonrió muy coquetamente:- Creí que nunca lo preguntarías… Tú y yo ya nos conocíamos.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿De dónde? – Le preguntó el agente.

- De la Fundación Miasma. Fui una de las primeras chicas adoptadas por el señor Naraku. Gracias a él tuve estudios, ropa y un lugar dónde vivir…

Kouga se puso muy serio. "Seguramente es agente de Naraku" Pensó "Viene para vigilarme. Lo primero que haré será alejarla de Kagome. Podría hacerle daño".

- Bueno, en ése caso, lo mejor será que nos retiremos. Esta niña debe descansar. Iremos a entrevistarla una vez que regrese a su hogar temporal.- Le dijo a Ayame, quien asintió sin dejar de sonreírle.

Se volvió hacia Kagome y le tomó su mano. Kagome no pudo retirarla a tiempo. Kouga le besaba el dorso, justo cuando entraba Inuyasha.

- ¡¡MALDITO LOBO ABUSIVO!! – Gritó, apenas lo vió y se arrojó sobre él. Ambos se enfrascaron en un intercambio de puños y golpes. Los gritos de Ayame atrajeron la atención de los médicos y enfermeras.

- ¡Detente Hanyou! – Gritó Takemaru mientras sujetaba a Inuyasha. Miroku, quien llegaba justo en ése momento, sujetó a Kouga.

- ¿Acaso no puede uno dejarlos solos sin que traten de matarse? – preguntó molesto Miroku.

- ¡Éste maldito lobo estaba abusando de Kagome! – Gritó Inuyasha:- ¡Es un pervertido!

- ¡Tú eres el pervertido! ¡No puedes ver con ojos de amor a tu propia hermana!

El comentario hizo que Miroku aflojara el agarre. Pero Takemaru no soltó a Inuyasha.

- ¡Cálmate hanyou! ¡Sabes que no es cierto! – Le dijo, tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿Cómo que no es cierto? – Dijo Kouga:- ¡Tengo los papeles que lo prueban!

- ¡Ésos papeles no significan nada! ¡Kagome no lleva nuestra sangre! ¡Mi padre me lo dijo! – Le respondió Inuyasha.

- ¡Lo que te diga tu padre no es válido! ¡Aquí lo que valen son los papeles! – Dijo Kouga, quien ya era atendido por Ayame, pues un hilo de sangre empezaba a escurrirle de la boca.

- ¡Entonces éstos son los papeles que valen! - Le dijo Takemaru a Kouga, mientras levantaba del suelo la carpeta que había soltado por sujetar a Inuyasha. Inuyasha abrió los ojos al escucharlo:- Son los resultados de ADN, que prueban que Inu No Taisho NO es el padre biológico de Kagome.

Kouga tomó la carpeta. Tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta. Su esperanza por llegar algún día a acercarse a Kagome, con fines románticos, se esfumaba.

- N-No importa… - Dijo, casi murmurando:- Por lo pronto, aún es una Taisho… y no pueden ser novios. – Le dijo, casi retándolo.

- Dejará de serlo en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad y eso será… en un par de meses. – Le respondió Inuyasha, feliz y triunfante. Miroku, quien no entendía, se acercó a felicitar a Inuyasha, palmeándolo.

- Ya me contarás todo… ¿Verdad amigo? – Le dijo.

Inuyasha asintió y se volvió a ver a Kagome, quien lucía preocupada desde la cama. Inuyasha fue hacia ella y la tranquilizó. Al sentir el aroma de Inuyasha lo reconoció y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sólo ella sabía lo que sentía realmente por el joven.

- Vámonos… Ayame.- le dijo Kouga a la pelirroja, quien lo ayudaba a caminar, pues el último golpe lo había dado Inuyasha con la rodilla, acertando justo en las costillas de Kouga. La pelirroja no pudo evitar ver con cierta envidia a Kagome… Y suspiró, llevando a Kouga afuera del hospital.

El resto del día transcurrió sin contratiempos. La noticia del alta de Rin hizo que sólo llegaran dos guardias para Kagome y dos para Inu No Taisho. Aún así, Sesshoumaru pidió a Sango que cuidara de su hija en la casa, junto con Satoshi, mientras él coordinaba el operativo de vigilancia en el hospital, junto con Suikotsu.

Inuyasha no se separó de Kagome, más que para ir a comer y visitar una vez más a su padre, quien guardó un absoluto hermetismo respecto a la prueba de ADN de Kagome, cuyos resultados, Takemaru no dejó ver a Inuyasha, dejándolo malhumorado a éste último.

Mientras tanto, ya organizada la vigilancia en el hospital, Sesshoumaru disfrutaba en la cafetería del hospital, una taza de su té favorito, preparado exclusivamente para él, por su asistente Jaken.

El hermoso crepúsculo pintaba de bellos colores el cielo, el cual podía verse a través de los ventanales de la cafetería del hospital, haciendo recordar a Sesshoumaru la charla de la mañana con su padre…

_-"… La última vez que ví a Izayoi Kaijinbo, fué sumergiéndose en medio de las aguas del mediterráneo, huyendo de los cazadores del grupo "Thorwald", justamente mientras me ayudaba a escapar con su recién nacida… La bebé que acababa de parir…"_

- "Izayoi…"

- "…Desde entonces, te dí por muerta…"

- "…Hasta ahora."

CONTINUARA…

TRIVIA: En cuanto me lleguen más de 10 reviews diciéndome cuál es el brazo en el que Kagome tiene la férula, subo el capítulo que sigue… ¡Ya está escrito! ¡Saludos y Besitos a todas y todos mis lectores! ¡¡Los amo!!


	26. Capítulo 26

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

PREVIAMENTE…

El hermoso crepúsculo pintaba de bellos colores el cielo, el cual podía verse a través de los ventanales de la cafetería del hospital, haciendo recordar a Sesshoumaru la charla de la mañana con su padre…

_-"… La última vez que ví a Izayoi Kaijinbo, fué sumergiéndose en medio de las aguas del mediterráneo, huyendo de los cazadores del grupo "Thorwald", justamente mientras me ayudaba a escapar con su recién nacida… La bebé que acababa de parir…"_

- "Izayoi…"

- "…Desde entonces, te dí por muerta…"

- "…Hasta ahora."

CAPITULO 26

Bebió un sorbo de su taza de té y rememoró aquel atardecer, muy parecido al que ahora disfrutaba, con la diferencia que era desde un crucero por las islas griegas.

_Era el último día de sus vacaciones y mañana llegaría a Mallorca, para presentarse a su primera misión en Europa. El atardecer le recordaba mucho a otro que había observado desde la hermosa playa de Cozumel en México, hacía poco menos de un año, en sus últimas vacaciones._

_La diferencia consistía en que, en Cozumel, estaba acompañado. Había encontrado por casualidad a Izayoi Kaijinbo en el mismo hotel y habían disfrutado mucho el reencuentro, luego de casi doce años de no verse. Habían sido casi tres semanas de mucho amor y sexo sin explicaciones. Una entrega total y apasionada entre dos amantes… La luna de miel que nunca habían tenido._

_Pero, luego de la última noche, sin explicación alguna, Izayoi desapareció del hotel. Sólo le dejó una nota diciéndole que lo amaba… y que esperaba volver a verlo algún día._

_Tenía esa misma nota en sus manos, mientras observaba el atardecer, desde la proa del crucero. La arrugó y arrojó al mar, pensando que con eso acabaría con el recuerdo de esa mujer que había perdido… por segunda vez._

_Pensando firmemente en reiniciar su vida, se dio la vuelta y se encontró… con ése recuerdo._

_Envuelta en un chal color oscuro, pudo divisar la silueta de la bella joven de sus recuerdos ¡Pero qué juegos del destino de ponerla nuevamente al alcance de sus manos, justo cuando ya había decidido olvidarla!_

_Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, rogando porque no se tratara de un sueño o una cruel coincidencia. Poco antes de tenerla a un paso, decidió probar si efectivamente se trataba de ella y, sigilosamente, extrajo del interior de su costado su navaja y se preparó para atacarla._

_Al momento, la joven se dio la vuelta y, con una rápida maniobra lo desarmó y contraatacó, barriéndole los pies para que cayera. Al verlo en el suelo lo reconoció, pero una inusual sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos y decidió alejarse de él._

_Rápidamente, Sesshoumaru se levantó y corrió tras ella. Le extrañó que no saltara dando giros, como solía hacerlo, pues así aumentaba la distancia entre ella y su perseguidor, pero la chica sólo corrió y al llegar al barandal del segundo piso, decidió saltar hacia el primero. Nuevamente no giró y Sesshoumaru se preguntaba el porqué se notaba algo… ¿Lenta?_

_Decidió atajarla y al encontrarse frente a ella supo la razón…_

_Minutos después, se encontraban los dos en el bar, bebiendo sodas._

_- Ha sido… una verdadera sorpresa verte… - Le dijo a la chica._

_- Sí… - Asintió ella con timidez:- También lo ha sido para mí…_

_- Te ves… muy hermosa. – Le dijo, con sinceridad._

_- Gracias, eres muy amable… - Le contestó ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_Él tomó un sorbo de su bebida y la observó. A pesar de los pensamientos que había tenido hacia ella hacía poco menos de una hora, en ese momento no los recordaba. La sola presencia de ella eliminaba todo su entorno. Sólo existían ellos dos…_

_- ¿Sabes? Justo antes de verte pensaba en ti… y en lo bien que la pasamos la última vez que nos vimos en Cozumel. ¿Recuerdas?_

_- Sí… Lo recuerdo.- Dijo ella:- Fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida…_

_- No te creo…- Le respondió él, bromeando:- Seguro has pasado mejores momentos con otra persona… - le dijo esto último, con un tono de tristeza:- Pero no me importa ¿Y sabes por qué?_

_Ella sólo acertó a sonreír y tomarle las manos…_

_- Porque en éste momento estás conmigo y pienso disfrutarte… como siempre… como nunca… mi dulce Izayoi. – Dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla._

_La joven sonrió dulcemente y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse:- Oh, Sesshoumaru… yo quisiera…_

_- No me digas nada… me basta con saber que estás bien. Estuve preocupado estos últimos meses al no saber de ti. Pero me siento feliz. Al verte así, sé que te ha ido muy bien…_

_Izayoi se acarició suavemente su vientre:- ¿De verdad estás feliz al verme así?_

_- De verdad… - Le confirmó, con sinceridad:- Sé que era tu sueño convertirte en madre. Quiero que felicites de mi parte al padre de tu bebé… si realmente lo merece.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla con ternura:- Y si no lo merece, sólo dime qué tan grave quieres el accidente, que yo me encargaré personalmente._

_Esto último hizo que Izayoi se riera y las lágrimas se desvanecieron. Su rostro resplandecía de una felicidad radiante que la embellecía a los ojos de él._

_- En ése caso, permítame felicitarlo, mi lord Sesshoumaru…- le dijo, reverenciándolo. Sesshoumaru se extrañó por el gesto y lo tomó a broma._

_- ¿Felicitarme? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó, fingiendo ignorar la clara insinuación que se trataba de "su" bebé._

_- Porque me acabas de sugerir que… _

_No pudo terminar la frase. Una explosión hizo que el crucero se estremeciera, provocando el pánico entre los pasajeros. Una oleada de hombres enmascarados y vestidos en color caqui camuflajeado, abordaron el crucero. Iban fuertemente armados y hablaban en tosco alemán._

_Al momento, Izayoi tomó a Sesshoumaru y lo jaló hacia detrás de la barra del bar. Abrió una trampa por debajo y se escabulleron, ante el griterío y los disparos. Sesshoumaru iba a decir algo, pero ella le shitó, para que no hiciera ruido._

_Bajaron hacia lo que parecía una bodega y ahí se acomodaron, tratando de no hacer ruido._

_- ¿Viste quienes eran? – Le preguntó ella._

_- Sí…- Le respondió él:- Era el escuadrón de cazadores del grupo Thorwald. Tienen la orden de capturar a quien saboteó el proyecto "Walhalla"._

_- Sí… lo sé.- Dijo Izayoi. Eso le indicó a él la verdad._

_- ¿Fuiste… tú?_

_Izayoi asintió. Sesshoumaru supo que su mujer estaba en peligro de muerte. Ella… y su bebé._

_- ¡Oh… Sesshoumaru! – Le escuchó decir, mientras la abrazaba. Temía perderla ahora que la había encontrado._

_- No temas, mi amor. Te protegeré con mi vida. A ti y a tu bebé._

_- No es eso…_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- S-Se me rompió la fuente…_

_Sesshoumaru se sorprendió. De hecho, no se había tragado el cuento de que el bebé era suyo. Creyó que Izayoi lo bromeaba, pero, aunque no fuera suyo, él estaba dispuesto a aceptarla con todo y bebé si con eso evitaba perderla de nuevo._

_Rápidamente hizo un cálculo. Las cuentas coincidían. _

_- ¿Estás… a término?_

_- S-Sí… - Dijo ella:- Justamente para eso hice el viaje. Para que el bebé naciera en aguas internacionales y no hubiera registro. Así… podría registrarle en cualquier país._

_Ella empezaba a sudar… y a quejarse quedito._

_- A-Ayúdame… por… favor.- Le suplicó._

_Sesshoumaru encontró unas colchonetas en la bodega. También sábanas limpias y nuevas, así como un juego de cuchillos esterilizados. Preparó todo y ayudó a Izayoi a acostarse._

_- ¿S-Sabes qué hacer? – Le peguntó ella, con inquietud._

_- ¡Claro que sé! Fui entrenado para esto.- Le contestó, fingiendo enojo hacia ella por dudar de él. Pero se acercó a besarla. Fue un beso intenso, lleno de amor y ternura._

_- ¡Ánimo, mi amor! Estoy contigo…- Le dijo._

_Los minutos pasaron. Entre contracciones, empezaron a charlar._

_- Quiero preguntarte algo…- Le dijo él, mientras le tomaba la mano._

_- Pregunta…- Le respondió ella._

_- Me pareció que llorabas hace un momento, cuando estabas en el balcón de proa…_

_- Sí…_

_- ¿Llorabas por alguien?_

_- De hecho sí… Recordaba a alguien._

_- ¿Un hombre? – Preguntó, tratando de ser indiferente._

_- Más bien… una mujer._

_Sesshoumaru se extrañó. No recordaba que hubiera mujeres en la vida de Izayoi… a menos que…_

_- ¿Tu pareja?_

_- ¡No tonto! – Le dijo, fingiendo enojo:- ¡Ouch! Mi…_

_Pero ella se calló. Ése silencio le hizo dudar._

_- ¿Qué mujer hace llorar así a otra? – Le preguntó. Sesshoumaru podía ser tan insistente._

_- Una hija…- Le respondió, con tristeza:- Una que tuve que dejar…_

_- ¿Por qué la dejaste? – Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba nuevamente, para confortarla._

_- Tuve que hacerlo. No podría traerla conmigo…_

_- ¿Qué edad tiene? – Preguntó, tratando de aparentar indiferencia._

_- Ya debe haber cumplido doce…_

"_¡Doce años!" Pensó "¡Nos casamos hace doce años!" ¡Y habían hecho el amor muchas veces! Sesshoumaru tragó antes de preguntar._

_- ¿Es… mía?_

_Izayoi guardó silencio. Ése silencio podía significar muchas cosas._

_- Es… una Taisho.- Dijo, finalmente._

_Sesshoumaru iba a decirle, a reclamarle, pero justamente en ése preciso momento, empezaron las contracciones a hacerse más frecuentes… y dolorosas._

_El trabajo de parto fue relativamente rápido. En tres horas, Sesshoumaru tenía en sus brazos a una hermosa niña, de ojos acaramelados, la que afortunadamente, no lloró muy fuerte._

_- Es hermosa… y perfecta.- Le dijo a Izayoi, quien lucía cansada, pero sonriente._

_Pero, su sonrisa se desvaneció, al escuchar pasos fuertes y voces sobre ellos. Evidentemente SI habían escuchado el llanto del bebé._

_Con mucho esfuerzo, Izayoi se levantó. Aún se sentía mareada por la pérdida de sangre, pero Sesshoumaru era paramédico calificado, así que la había atendido adecuadamente y la ayudó a ponerse de pie._

_- ¿Qué planeas mujer? ¿Entregarte? – Le preguntó, casi susurrando, enojado._

_- No tonto. Planeo escapar.- Le dijo:- Sobre éste lado hay un bote salvavidas, con motor. Si logramos abrir la compuerta, podremos salir sin ser vistos._

_El plan parecía perfecto. Salvo que, por el llanto del bebé, fueron descubiertos._

_Los hombres armados, sin piedad, empezaron a dispararles._

_Sesshoumaru las protegió cuanto pudo. Con mucho trabajo, logró abrir la compuerta y se sumergieron en el agua. Sesshoumaru estaba preocupado por la bebé, pero Izayoi lo tranquilizó. Al emerger, las dos estaban bien, pero apenas tuvieron tiempo se subirse al bote inflable con motor. Los cazadores los acechaban._

_El ruido del motor los alertó. Ahí fue donde ella tomó la decisión más importante de su vida._

_- ¡Me buscan a mí! ¡Tú debes escapar con Rin! ¡No te conocen y no te buscarán! ¡Debes huir para ponerla a salvo!_

_- ¿Rin?_

_- ¡Debes llamarla Rin! ¡Sólo así podré reconocerla!:- Le dijo.:- ¡¡Protege a nuestra Rin!!_

_- ¿Y qué hay de la otra niña? ¿Cómo se llama?_

_Planeaba sumergirse para despistar a los cazadores. Y le dio un beso de despedida en los labios:- Izayoi… Se llama Izayoi Taisho… pero de cariño, le decimos Kag… ¡¡AAAHHH!!_

_No pudo terminar, pues una bala le rozó justo en el hombro, haciéndola caer al agua._

_- ¡¡IZAYOI!! – Gritó él, al verla desaparecer en medio del agua, seguramente en una mancha de sangre, en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Se aferró a su bebé y arrancó el motor, escapando oportunamente, mientras el crucero estallaba, como consecuencia de los explosivos colocados por los cazadores._

_Al amanecer, llegaba a las costas de Mallorca. Lo primero que hizo, fue llevar a la niña a un hospital de primer nivel. Ahí la examinaron y practicaron análisis. La pequeña estaba muy sana._

_Y la prueba de ADN le demostró que Izayoi no le mintió._

_Efectivamente, Rin era su hija… su bebé._

_El recuerdo de su esposa estaba vivo. Tenía con él al fruto de su amor._

_Entonces, recordó que tenía un pendiente._

_Encontrar a su primogénita…_

_Izayoi Taisho._

Sesshoumaru volvió en éste punto de sus recuerdos…

"Izayoi trató de decírmelo:- … _Se llama Izayoi Taisho… pero de cariño, le decimos Kag…"_

"_¿Kag?"_

Recordó entonces, lo que había leído en el acta de nacimiento de Kagome.

"…_**Nombre del menor: Kagome-Izayoi Taisho…"**_

"¿Kagome-Izayoi?"

Mientras tanto, la oscuridad ya se había extendido. En la azotea del edificio principal del hospital, una figura vestida de negro, saltaba ágilmente, hasta llegar frente a otra que la esperaba, vestida también de negro.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le dijo, al llegar.

- Lo estoy.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Sí.

En ése momento, le entregó un conocido bulto alargado, el cual ató a su espalda.

- Ten cuidado… _Katana._

_-_ Lo tendré… - Le respondió, mientras se alejaba, hacia la puerta de servicio del hospital.

- Si me necesitas… - Le dijo, sin estar segura si le habría escuchado. "_Estaré cerca de ti, mi pequeña_"

Mientras, Inuyasha le hacía la última visita del día a su padre.

- Me costó mucho pasar la seguridad del hospital, pues Sesshoumaru mandó a poner guardias por todos lados, pero aquí la tienes… - Dijo, mientras le entregaba a su padre una espada, bellamente enfundada.

- Gracias hijo. Sin mi Sounga no me siento seguro.

Inuyasha le sonrió a su padre. A veces no podía creer lo supersticioso que era.

"Que las noches de eclipse lunar, son las noches ideales para matar mononokes".

Bueno… Eso le solía decir Takemaru cuando era niño.

- Y dime hijo… ¿Trajiste a Tessaiga? – Le preguntó su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí padre. La traje conmigo.- Le dijo, para tranquilizarlo:- La dejé en el carro.

- Pues ve por ella, tonto. En el carro no te sirve.

Inuyasha suspiró, cansado. Salió de la habitación de su padre y se dirigió al ascensor.

Acababa de entrar en él, cuando de reojo, le pareció divisar una sombra oscura, escabulléndose a la habitación de su padre.

Decidió apresurar el paso. Si su padre estaba en peligro, sabría defenderse, pero por si las dudas, debía ir por su espada.

Bajó hasta el estacionamiento. Llegó rápidamente hasta su carro y tomó su espada. La ató a su cintura y regresó al ascensor. Debía darse prisa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su padre, la encontró abierta. Se asomó y alcanzó a distinguir, entre las penumbras, una silueta a punto de descargar un golpe con un sable sobre la cama. Rápidamente tomó la empuñadura de su espada, pero no pudo desenfundarla.

No pudo moverse… Ni siquiera respirar.

El filo de una katana se posaba justamente a la altura de su mentón, con la clara amenaza de cortarle la cabeza al menor movimiento.

Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en la abertura de la puerta. Logró distinguir, entre las vestiduras del agresor, la figura de una araña.

"Una araña"…

La marca de Naraku…

Cerró los ojos, en el momento justo en el que el agresor se disponía a clavar sin piedad su sable en el cuerpo que yacía en la cama.

Decidido a salvar a su padre aún a costa de su vida, tragó con fuerza. No iba a permitirlo.

Quien le había puesto el arma en el mentón dejó escuchar su voz, susurrante y dulce.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Inuyasha se sorprendió. No esperaba que su agresor tuviera tan dulce voz.

Sus recuerdos se removieron. "Esa voz… Creo que la he escuchado antes…"

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón el apoyo de todos los lectores y su infinita paciencia. Procurare ser un poco más constante, pues me he dejado llevar por mis actividades y quienes estudian alguna carrera universitaria saben de lo que escribo: desde exámenes finales a exámenes de admisión, nuevos trabajos y otras actividades que si les describo, llenarán todo un capitulo. Solo me resta invitarles al siguiente capítulo y hacerles una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría un capitulo de resumen?

Respuesta de la trivia: A quienes me contestaron correctamente la trivia les mando un beso, un abrazo y un avance del siguiente capítulo. La respuesta correcta es:

"… _A pesar de los múltiples hematomas en las mejillas y brazos, una ceja abierta, la nariz y los labios heridos, aún podía apreciarse en sus facciones su belleza._ **Tenía fisurado el cúbito derecho** _y el fémur izquierdo, aparte de dos costillas rotas. Pero al médico le había impresionado la fortaleza de sus músculos tóraco-abdominales…" _Capítulo 20 de Furia Ciega.

El hueso cúbito se encuentra en el antebrazo, junto con el radio, por lo tanto, el brazo lesionado de Kagome es **el brazo derecho**.

Con ustedes… el spoiler:

…_Desenfundó su espada Tessaiga y empezó a combatir. Rememoró la pelea en el parque y la del dojo. Ahora se sentía en igualdad de circunstancias y estaba seguro de ganarle._

_- ¡Una vez que te derrote sabré tu verdadera identidad! – Exclamó mientras agredía "Aunque casi estoy seguro que se trata de ti… Kagome" Pensó, mientras su oponente, con gran destreza, respondía cada ataque con aparente calma y frialdad. Esa actitud le hizo recordar las veces que había practicado con Sesshoumaru._

_- ¡Inuyasha detente! – Gritó Inu Taisho, tratando de bajarse de la cama y parar el combate. Inuyasha desvió brevemente la mirada._

_Ése breve movimiento de ojos distrajo su atención. Grave error._

_De un golpe, Katana desarmó a Inuyasha y le colocó su arma, justo bajo el mentón, disponiéndose a finalizar el trabajo encomendado._

_Taisho se deslizó entre las sábanas:- ¡No lo mates, por favor!_

_Inuyasha sintió que la sangre le hervía en la cara. ¡Su padre suplicando por su vida! Eso no podía permitirlo._

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Un beso a cada lector.

Lolichan36


End file.
